Guardián de la Diversión
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Cuando el director Pitch Black quiere hacer una reforma para eliminar los juegos y actividades divertidas de todas las escuelas, descubrirá que el nuevo maestro, Jack Frost, no está dispuesto a dejar a los niños sin diversión.
1. Cita con el dentista

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

¡Al fin mi tan esperado fic UA! (Universo Alterno) ¿saben? Me estaba desesperando no poder subirlo. Cuando terminé el capítulo tres quise publicarlo, pero luego me dije "No, porque te pasará como los de ATLA que ya estás atrasadísima" así que cuando terminé el seis me dije "ándale, ya necia" XD

Pensaba publicarlo hasta el 14 de febrero, pero últimamente traigo esa mentalidad de que "lo que quieras hacer, hazlo hoy" y pues ¡aquí está!

¡Mi historia número **70**! ¡Genial! No me lo puedo creer, es decir ¿Cuándo se me ocurrieron tantas cosas? ¡Gracias Dios por la imaginación!

Total, esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer varios fanfics en inglés que se ubican en nuestro mundo. Aunque creo que el mejor que he leído es el de "Fort he kids" que está siendo traducido divinamente debo agregar (Por los Niños, se los recomiendo ampliamente es una historia hermosa) En fin, retomando mi idea, tardé varios días en desarrollarla porque quise acomodar a los personajes en entornos que fueran muy acordes a su personalidad. Aún no estoy segura si hice un buen trabajo, pero espero que les guste al menos la idea porque sabe Dios que no pude quitármela de la cabeza en semanas.

Ah, y sí. Será un fic **Jack/Tooth.**

**UA.-**Esta historia se ubica en un **U**niverso **A**lterno idéntico al nuestro. Los Guardianes aquí no tendrán poder alguno.

No creo que haya nada más que decir, salvo GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que han dado a mis historias en este bello fandom.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**GUARDIÁN DE LA DIVERSIÓN**

_By_

**Nefertari Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Cita con el dentista**

**.**

**.**

—¡El que sigue!—anunció jovialmente la dentista, asomando un poco la cabeza al pasillo que conectaba con la sala de espera.

Agarró la tabla donde estaba la hoja de consultar. Eran las tres de la tarde, así que tocaba la consulta de los hermanos Frost. Tooth parpadeó un poco sorprendida, no recordaba haber atendido a ninguna persona con ese nombre antes. En un pueblo chico como Burguess, todos se conocen ¿Serían vecinos nuevos?

Burguess era una ciudad pequeña al norte de Estados Unidos, muy cerca de la frontera canadiense. La población no pasaba de los dos mil habitantes. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo y apacible, con un bosque cercano que le daba un aire campirano. La ciudad era histórica, pues fue de las primeras en ser construidas por los colonos ingleses trescientos años atrás. Fuera de eso y de su Museo, la ciudad no llamaba mucho la atención en el mapa. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable, confiable y un lugar donde se respiraba armonía.

Toothiana Less, a la que decían Tooth por cariño, era una chica entusiasta y una dentista de profesión. Desde niña amaba tanto los dientes que le llamaban "Hada de los dientes" y no fue raro que apenas pisó la universidad fuera a la carrera de odontología. Se graduó con honores y decidió volver a su pueblito de origen para ser la mejor dentista de todos los niños que vivían en Burguess. Además claro, de ser la única. El viejo señor Wilkes pudo retirarse tranquilo cuando vio a tan dedicada chica comenzar con su profesión.

A sus veintitrés años, con todas las ofertas de trabajo que le dieron, Toothiana había preferido la vida campirana a la ajetreada urbana. Y eso desde su propia perspectiva la hacía feliz. Tooth irradiaba alegría en un consultorio donde sobraban risas infantiles, atendía a niños y adultos por igual, pero amaba a los niños.

Siempre sintió los infantes una grata empatía. Quizá por su inocencia, definitivamente amaba la manera en que los niños conseguían sonreír y ver en cosas normales detalles de fantasía. La imaginación, menospreciada constantemente al crecer, rebozaba en esas almas que apenas interactuaban con la sociedad. Y ella era feliz de poder presenciar esa chispa vivaz.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta y la sonrisa de Tooth aumento. Ella dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento, lista para atender a su nuevo cliente.

—Pasen—dijo con buen humor.

Ella volteó para acomodar las dos sillas especiales en el consultorio. Los Frost pedían una simple revisión así que en teoría no tardaría mucho. Movió la mesita de lugar y escuchó a sus espaldas que hablaban.

—¿La doctora Toothiana?—preguntó una voz infantil.

¡Perfecto! Una niña. Eso significaba un montón de diversión.

—Tooth para abreviar—contestó, terminando de acomodar su material en la mesita plateada—¿A quién tengo el honor de atender el día de hoy?—se volteó con entusiasmo.

Y ahí estaba, como una aparición.

Era un joven, no podía tener más de veinticinco años. Su cabello era marrón oscuro pero brillante y despreocupadamente peinado sin casi interés. Sus ojos cafés eran brillantes e inquietos, buscando más allá. Su cara tenía facciones muy delicadas y expresiones graciosas, una sonrisa torcida llena de cordialidad. Era bastante guapo, y a la vez se veía relajado. De esas personas que no se toman las cosas en serio y le gustan bromear. Esperaba que la primera impresión fuera la correcta.

—Hola—saludó. Tenía una voz embriagante—Me llamo Jack O. Frost. Ella es mi hermana, Pippa.

Tooth entonces reparó en la pequeña. Le llegaba un poco encima de la cintura, Jack era algo alto. Como su hermano tenía los ojos cafés inquietos, su cabello castaño caía liso y bien peinado hasta sus hombros. Tenía la carita más redondita y las mejillas chapeadas, rosadas adorables. La veía con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Hola doctora!—saludó la niña.

Tooth sonrió a la pequeña. Se dio cuenta que se había distraído mucho con el chico, parpadeó rápidamente en un intento de despabilarse y comenzó a hablar:

—Hola Jack—le dijo al chico, para después dedicar su atención a la niña—¡Hola Pippa! Soy la doctora Tooh ¿Me permites revisar tus dientes?

Pippa miró primero a su hermano, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí—sonaba entusiasta.

—Perfecto—Tooth le agarró la mano—Siéntate aquí por favor.

Pippa se subió al sillón mientras Tooth le colocaba una servilleta de papel en el cuello. La pequeña se acomodó con naturalidad, sin dejo del nerviosismo que usualmente mostraban los niños.

—No te he visto antes por aquí, Pippa—comenzó Tooth, le gustaba charlar con sus pacientes, hacía todo más llevadero—¿Acaban de llegar a Burguess?—miró de reojo a Jack. El chico cerraba la puerta del consultorio.

—Sí, no mudamos y llegamos hace una semana.—contestó Pippa.

Jack la miraba desde el umbral con las manos metidas en el bolso de su suéter azul. Era blanco y se veía un poco pálido. De no ser porque estaba algo abrigado Tooth pensaría que tenía frío.

—Bienvenida a Burguess. Los dos.—les dedicó una radiante sonrisa y la acción inició.—Ahora, abre bien la boca.

Pippa obedeció

Tooth comenzó a revisar la dentadura de la niña.

—¿Qué edad tiene?—preguntó esta vez a su hermano.

Jack estaba viendo unos postes colgados en la pared sobre higiene dental. Sin despegar su mirada respondió.

—Diez años.

—Diez años. Perfecto. Veo que te queda solo un diente de leche—sus dedos, muy finos, tocaron con suavidad aquel diente pequeñito en comparación de los demás. Pippa no estaba chimuela, y ese diente se mostraba a punto de caerse.

Pippa asintió, pero un poco de preocupación pasó por su rostro.

—¿Me lo quitará ahora?—pudo preguntar, aprovechando que Tooth estaba cambiando de materiales.

—Solo si quieres—la calmó—¿Te lo quito o te esperas a que caiga?—la dentista ya sabía la respuesta.

—Esperaré a que caiga.

—Muy bien. Abre otra vez la boca, así—Tooth siguió revisando—¿El hada de los dientes te ha traído dinero por tus otros dientes?—preguntó curiosa.

Pippa asintió débilmente, por las manos de la dentista en su boquita.

—Entonces eres una niña bien portada—sonrió—¿Sabes? Dicen que el último diente es el más valioso de todos. Y que el hada te deja más dinero por él.

Aunque Pippa no habló, Tooth pudo ver perfectamente la carita de la niña iluminarse por la emoción. Jack, que ahora estaba viendo a través de las ventanas, notó ese gesto.

Pippa miraba a su hermano de reojo y también a la dentista. Si bien no quería que le quitaran el diente, ahora estaba ansiosa por la nueva llegada del hada.

—¿Qué los trae a Burguess?—preguntó Tooth, para hacer más conversación.

Pippa señaló a su hermano sin poder bien decir una palabra.

—Mi trabajo—sonrió Jack, acercándose a su hermanita—Me transfirieron aquí.

—¿Ah sí?

Tooth terminaba de revisar las muelas de Pippa. Le pareció extraño eso, que por el trabajo del hermano la niña se viniera con él. Tooth no quiso pensar más porque eso era información más personal que no le incumbía.

Pippa intentaba agarrar la mano de su hermano, mientras Jack le hacía muecas graciosas. Pippa se aguantaba la risa por las manos de Tooth en su boca y la dentista de percató del jueguito. Con una sonrisa dejó de inspeccionar la boca de la pequeña.

—Lindos dientes—le dijo—Hay unas muelas que aún no te terminan de crecer, pero están en ese proceso—sonrió—Te lavas a menudo los dientes ¿verdad?

—Sí—sonrió orgullosa—En la mañana, tarde y en las noches.

—Eso está muy bien.

Pippa bajó del sillón emocionada. Tooth sacó de un armario el bote lleno de dulces y le entregó una paleta redonda y de color roja. La niña se puso a saltar agarrándola con entusiasmo.

—¡Una paleta!

Jack sonrió de forma casi paternal.

—No es justo—dijo de repente el chico—¡Yo también quiero una paleta!—gimoteó como lo hace un niño, cosa que le causó a su hermana mucha gracia.

—Su turno señor Frost—le dijo Tooth, señalando el sillón.

Pippa se echó a reír y Jack hizo una mueca.

—Dígame solo Jack—iba tomando asiento en el sillón—Odio los formalismos.

—Como usted quiera.

Pippa seguía presumiéndole la paleta, a lo que Jack peguntó:

—¿A mí me dará una paleta si me comporto?—guiñó el ojo, haciéndole entender a Tooth que le siguiera el juego.

La dentista miró a la niña y al joven. Para ser hermanos con tanta diferencia de edad jugaban muy bien. Era una escena enternecedora, al menos desde su punto de vista.

—Claro que sí—respondió sonriendo.

Jack miró a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—A que mi paleta será más grande que la tuya—dijo de repente.

—¡No lo creo!—Pippa le quitó la envoltura a su dulce y comenzó a comerlo—Es de cereza, que rico.

Jack se echó a reír y Tooth lo aprovechó para inspeccionar sus dientes. El muchacho replicó algo sorprendido por la repentina intromisión, pero se relajó. Tooth estaba impresionada conforme más veía en sus dientes y encías ¡Eran tan hermosos, tan blancos, tan relucientes!

—Tienes los dientes más lindos que he visto en toda mi vida—dijo con emoción—¡Y vaya que he visto muchos!

Jack intentó responder, pero las manos de Tooth pasaban por sus encías analizando la dentadura. Era blanca, bella ¡Perfecta! No había ni un solo diente chueco, una mancha sobre los molares, una encía enrojecida… nada. Todo hermoso.

Jack comenzó a hacer ruidos para llamar la atención. Tooth entonces retiró sus manos de la boca para dejarlo hablar.

—Gracias—le dijo—Y es culpa de mi madre. Ella también era odontóloga.

—Oh, qué bien. Pues te creó la dentadura más hermosa del mundo—sonrió—Y la de Pippa va que vuela para ser así ¿Verdad?—sonrió a la niña.

—¡Será más brillante que la de mi hermano!

—Así me gusta.

Pippa era una niña bastante tierna.

—Disculpe ¿Y mi paleta?—preguntó Jack, como un niño al que le niegan su dulce.

Pippa miró suplicante a Tooth y ella decidió que alargar un poco el jueguito no estaría mal. Se cruzó de brazos meditativa.

—Ahora que lo pienso—dijo—Tú ya no eres un niño. Además los dulces pueden arruinar esa linda dentadura. Sería un horror que yo, una dentista, hiciera algo que perjudicara esa dentadura ¿No crees?—Tooth miró a Pippa de forma cómplice.

La niña asintió y Jack se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Con un puchero fingido, se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No es justo!—Pippa se reía por las caras de su hermano—¡Yo también quiero una paleta de cereza como esa!—señaló la de su hermana—¿Por qué no me la da? Seré bueno, prometo lavarme bien los dientes tres veces al día.

—No estoy segura.

—¡Me los lavaré cuatro veces!—suplicó.

Pippa seguía riendo.

Tooth al final suspiró.

—Está bien—se puso de pie—Pero te lavarás los dientes cinco veces al día. Y tú—le dijo a Pippa—Me avisarás si no lo hace ¿De acuerdo?

Pippa se mostraba orgullosa de su cargo.

—¡Claro que sí!—seguía chupando la paleta.

Tooth abrió el frasco de dulces y sacó otra paleta, pero ésta era morada. Se la dio a Jack.

—Disfrútela.

—Pero… pero es de uva ¡yo quería de cereza!—Pippa seguía riéndose.

—No hay más de cereza—explicaba—La última se la di a Pippa.

Jack agarró la paleta, pero miró a Pippa con sombrías intenciones. La niña inmediatamente temió por su vida. Jack originalmente iba a lanzarse sobre ella para corretearla en un juego de cosquillas, pero recordó el lugar donde estaban y miró a la dentista con una sonrisa ya más cordial y llena de gratitud.

—Muchas gracias de todos modos.

Al oír el tono de adultos, Pippa se relajó. Y se acercó a él para agarrarle de la mano.

—Fue un placer. Tienen dientes muy hermosos—le dijo Tooth—¿Quieren separar una cita para el próximo mes?—inquirió, agarrando el calendario.

—Por supuesto—Jack sacó la cartera y de ella el dinero correspondiente a las consultas—Un placer, es bueno conocer personas que gustan de divertirse un poco.

Tooth entendió lo que le decía. Pippa tenía una carita radiante. Jack debía ser un muy buen hermano mayor.

—No hay de qué—Tooth tomó el dinero—Los veré en un mes. Y nuevamente, bienvenidos a Burguess—agrego—Fue un placer conocerlos.

—Lo mismo digo.

Jack abrió la puerta y salió del consultorio con su hermanita agarrándole la mano.

Tooth miró la puerta cerrarse.

Los hermanos Frost eran especiales.

* * *

Sé que no es la gran cosa pero es un capitulo de introducción, la trama se irá desarrollando más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado a relación entre Jack y Pippa.

Hay demasiada confusión sobre el nombre de la hermana de Jack, según la página es Pippa pero hay otros que lo consideran un error de interpretación. Yo usaré Pippa sencillamente porque lo leo demasiado en otros fanfics, así que ya me acostumbré.

**AVISO.-**no podré actualizar este fanfic tan rápidamente como lo hago con "Abecedary" o "El Deseo de un hada" primero por la trama que debo seguir y segundo porque también me quiero poner al corriente con mis demás historias de otros fandoms. Así que por favor, no se me desesperen si tardo unos cinco o seis días en subir capítulos.

En compensasión por lo anterior, prometo subir los primeros tres capítulos que ya están listos de forma rápida. Después de eso, será un ritmo más lento ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Chao!


	2. La Escuela

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

**¡H**ola! ¡Wow! ¡Tres comentarios! no saben lo felices que me hacen =D

Quería aprovechar para decirles que aparecerán, con faceta humana, todos los demás Guardianes, pero a su ritmo. De hecho, aquí aparecerá Norte. Las cosas se desarrollarán de forma lenta en un principio, para que no se me desesperen ;)

Comentarios:

shadamy1510: ¡No sabes cómo me halaga que me consideres tu autora favorita! para mí son palabras importantes. Me emociona que te haya gustado ésta historia y que la estés siguiendo ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic por ahora! Sobre Abecedary, me fui directamente con la O porque en el español son demasiado contadas las letras que empiezan con Ñ.

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31: ¡Hola! que bueno que te guste mi historia. Gracias por aclararme el misterio del nombre dela hermana de Jack, sé que no se ha dicho absolutamente nada por parte de los productores sobre ella; algunos le llaman Pippa, otros Rosie incluso Emma. Estoy tan acostumbrada a leer "Pippa" que emergió el nombre casi por sí solo al escribir; espero este error lo puedas tolerar ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**La Escuela**

**.**

**.**

Sonó el despertador.

Tooth se removió entre las sábanas con un poco de cansancio. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana en invierno era un verdadero fastidio, la sensación de frío que te envuelve al quitarte las sábanas era horrible. Tooth se reacomodó y encontró un hueco caliente del colchón donde dormitó más rato ¿Qué eran cinco minutos más?

Los golpes en la puerta, nada esperados, la despertaron de forma abrupta. Tooth se levantó rápido de la cama y se puso una bata sobre el pijama. La casa de Tooth era pequeña, tenía un solo piso, una pequeña cocina con comedor, el recibidor y dos cuartos. La dentista caminó a la entrada y miró por la ventana, preocupada que hubiera ocurrido una emergencia con su familia o algo por el estilo.

Tocaron otra vez la puerta, pudo ver a través del cristal un saco rojo con bordados de lana cafés cubriendo una figura robusta. Extrañada pero más relajada, Tooth abrió la puerta.

—¿Norte?

El hombre asintió y saludó con su sonrisa.

El Señor Nicolás, apodado por sus amigos "Norte", era el vecino de Tooth desde que ella tenía memoria. El hombre tendría unos cincuenta años, barba larga y de color blanca brillante y los ojos azules más cálidos que ella jamás hubiera visto. Era originario de Rusia, y a pesar de haber vivido en los Estados Unidos desde hace más de treinta años seguía conservando su acento natal.

—¿Qué le trae a mi casa a estas horas?—preguntó curiosa y alarmada. A pesar de que Norte tuviera una gran salud, seguía estando en las primeras etapas de la tercera edad.

¡Y eran las seis veinte de la mañana!

—Lamento molestarte Tooth—se disculpó Norte—Pero quisiera pedirte un inmenso favor.

—Adelante.

Fue cuando apareció de entre el largo abrigo rojo dos pequeñas figuritas. Uno era un niño, visiblemente el mayor, de cabello castaño y mirada curiosa. La otra era una niña rubia de ojos chispeantes. Ambos cubiertos con chaquetas, gorros y bufandas, tan abrigados que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis nietos, Jamie y Sophie?—Norte removió cariñosamente unos mechones del cabello rubio y la niña se encogió sonriendo

—¿Cómo olvidarlos?—Tooth los miró con una sonrisa.

Aunque los dos hermanos vivían en casa de sus padres, solían pasarse la tarde con su abuelo. Norte, con su edad, era increíblemente paciente con los niños y le encantaban los juegos. De vez en cuando Tooth se les unía.

Jamie era uno de esos niños que para sus diez años exploraba de más. Se la pasaba merodeando las veredas cercanas del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo. Leía siempre sobre cuentos y criaturas fantásticas, pues tenía una espléndida imaginación. Eso hacía que fuera paciente, dedicado y un gran compañero de juegos de su hermanita Sophie, que apenas iba a cumplir los cinco años. Era una escena conmovedora ver cómo Jamie se hacía cargo de su hermana con tanto cariño, llevándola de la mano y jugando a su lado. Eran bien educados y Tooth les tenía bastante cariño.

—Mi hija ha tenido que salir de viaje con mi yerno y debo cuidarlos por una semana—Tooth escuchaba atenta su explicación—Me han llamado de la fábrica hace unos minutos y necesito ir inmediatamente ¿Puedes llevarlos a la escuela? Yo los recogeré más tarde.

—Claro que puedo—Tooth miró a Norte—¿Entran a las ocho?

—Sí—Norte le dio las dos mochilas a los niños y también dos loncheras—De verdad, muchas gracias por el favor que me haces. Espero que no se repita.

—Por favor, somos amigos—y era cierto—Ya sabes que cuenta conmigo siempre que quieras.

Norte se inclinó para ver mejor a sus nietos.

—Jamie, Sophie, la señorita Tooth los va a llevar a la escuela y yo los recogeré en la tarde. Pórtense bien ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y me llevarás a jugar en tu trabajo?—la carita de Sofía se iluminó.

—Claro que sí—respondió riendo.

—¡Hurra!

Jamie agarró de la mano a su hermanita para que no se cayera. Los dos se movían torpemente con tantas telas encima.

—Bien, te los encargo—Norte se puso de pie—Parece que va a nevar más tarde, en la mochila le dejé un abrigo más por si les da frío. Si pasa algo tienes mi celular ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.—Tooth rodó los ojos.—Ya vete que los cuidaré bien.

—Gracias. Adiós cariño.

—¡Adiós abuelito!—gritaron los dos niños.

Jamie y Sophie entraron rápidamente a la cálida casa. Tooth se abrazó a sí misma, el viento estaba gélido. Ya en el interior de la casa ambos niños se quitaron las enormes chaquetas, y pudieron moverse con más facilidad.

—Me alegra mucho verlos otra vez—les dijo Tooth con una sonrisa, algo más despabilada.—Ya no me visitan tan a menudo…

—Mamá nos ha metido a clases de piano—replicó Jamie con fastidio—Ocupamos casi toda la tarde ¡es aburrido! ¿Verdad Sophie?

—¡Mucho, mucho!—decía la niña con ahínco.

—Bueno, al menos aprenden algo nuevo—les dijo con una sonrisa—Es todavía muy temprano ¿Ya desayunaron?

—Nop.

—Pues bien ¿Qué les preparo?

—¡Dulces!—gritó Sophie, elevando sus manitas.

Tooth se echó a reír.

**-o-**

Tooth se subió a su pequeño auto. Era un día bastante frío, por lo que la calefacción estaba al máximo. Jamie y Sophie iban en los asientos traseros, con los cinturones bien puestos. Al ser las siete y media de la mañana el llegar tarde era imposible.

Se estacionó a media cuadra porque no había lugares más cercanos. Tras ponerle el pequeño abrigo y una gorra que cubría perfectamente la cabecita de Sophie, Tooth la llevó cargando hacia la escuela. Jamie caminaba a su lado bien abrigado y cargando su mochila, se veía adorable con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el viento frío. Sophie se acurrucaba en el pecho de Tooth buscando más calor. Además del viento gélido caía aguanieve del cielo completamente gris, tanto que ni un solo rayo de sol se filtraba por las nubes. Era horrible.

Todos los padres estaban dejando a sus hijos dentro de la escuela. Tooth entró por la enorme puerta que guiaba a un ancho pasillo atestado de padres y bultitos andantes que eran los niños. En el interior de la escuela hacía más calor y ambos niños pudieron quitarse las chaquetas, pero Tooth insistió en que conservaran las bufandas.

—Muy bien ¿En qué salón están?—preguntó Tooth. Ella no había entrado a la escuela desde que era una niña, y eso tiempo atrás. Las cosas estaban cambiadas dentro de las instalaciones.

—Yo voy en el segundo piso—le sonrió Jamie—Pero debemos dejar a Sophie en el preescolar con su maestra ¿Quieres que yo la lleve?

—Yo te acompaño.

Sophie parecía estar dormitando en sus brazos. Para guiarla mejor Jamie agarró a Tooth de la mano mientras caminaban dando la vuelta en otro pasillo.

—¿Doctora?

A Tooth esa voz se le hizo conocida. Ella se detuvo y Jamie igual, mientras Sophie comenzaba a despertar. Volteó rápidamente buscando al niño que le había hablado. Vio a Pippa, cubierta con una chaqueta rosada enorme y una bufanda, de pie sosteniendo una mochila y viéndola con curiosidad.

—¡Hola!—la saludó. Sophie se removió inquieta en sus brazos—¿Cómo estás? ¿Aquí estudias?—le dijo, calmando a Sophie.

—Sí—asintió Pippa—Hola—saludó a Jamie.

Tooth recordó que ambos niños tenían la misma edad. Jamie había estudiado en la Primaria de Burguess desde que tenía seis años y nunca había visto a esa niña antes.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo—Me llamo Jamie ¿Y tú?

—Yo me llamo Pippa—repuso.

—¿Eres nueva, verdad?

—Sí—dijo con algo de timidez—Eres el primero en hablarme, gracias por eso.

—No hay de qué. Si quieres puedo presentarte a mis demás amigos.

—¡Claro! Sería divertido.

A Tooth le enterneció mucho la rápida amistad entre los dos niños. Sophie ya despierta miraba a su hermano y a la niña que no conocía.

—Pippa, ya me dieron el mapa y…

Tooth vio a Jack que caminaba hacia ella con la mirada en unas hojas de papel. Vestía un poco más serio, con pantalón de tela y un abrigo negro. Aún así la bufanda de mil colores le daba un aire algo informal a su expresión juguetona.

—¡Mira Jack, es la doctora Toothiana!—dijo Pippa, señalándola.

Tooth frunció el ceño.

—Dime solo Tooth.

Jack despegó la mirada del papel y la vio cargando a la pequeña rubia y con una mochila al hombro.

—Ah, doctora—saludó sonriendo—No pensé verla aquí.

—Mucho gusto Jack.

—¿Tiene hijos?—señalo a Sophie—Se ve muy… joven. No me tome a mal la expresión.

Jack sonaba sinceramente sorprendido. La sola insinuación de hijos ruborizó por completo a Tooth, quien se apresuró a desmentirlo.

—No, no. Es una niña que estoy cuidando ¿Verdad Sophie?—le dijo, dejando a Sophie en el suelo.

—Mi mami es más bonita.

Aunque inocente, ese comentario fue hiriente.

—Sophie, esas cosas no se dicen—le reprendió suavemente Jamie.

De cualquier forma, Jack ya se estaba carcajeando.

—Deberé conocer a tu madre—dijo por lo bajo a Sophie—Y dime Sophie ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Cuatro y medio—le mostró cuatro deditos.

—Ah, así que estás en preescolar.

—¡Sí!

—Muy bien, yo también tengo que ir a preescolar ¿Me podrías señalar el camino?

La forma en que Jack hablaba era como si le pidiera el camino a un Palacio o a un tesoro.

—Claro—se puso a saltar emocionada.

—Genial, ya tengo una hermosa princesa como escolta.

Jack se puso de pie, hasta ese momento Tooth no había notado la mochila rosa que llevaba en el hombro. Se la quitó para dársela a Pippa, así como una hoja llena de diagramas.

—Mira Pippa, este es el mapa. Me dijeron que cuarto año está en este salón—le señaló—¿Puedes llegar sola o hacemos carreras?—agregó sonriendo.

—No es necesario—dijo Jamie—Yo puedo llevarla, estoy en cuarto año.

—Ah ¿Tú serás el caballero que escoltará a mi linda princesita?

Jack no lo hacía sonar como un reclamo. Más bien, como si fuera un juego.

—Y llegará sana y salva, la protegeré de todos los dragones lo prometo.

—Así me gusta.—Jack colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Jamie, desacomodando un poco el gorro.—Cualquier cosa que pase solo me buscas ¿de acuerdo?—dijo mirando directamente a Pippa.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuídate y no olvides divertirte al máximo.

—¡Lo haré!

Pippa caminó al lado de Jamie, ambos hablando amenamente y subiendo unos escalones al fondo. Sophie, que había estado muy quieta, agarró la mano de Jack y comenzó a tirar de ella.

—¡Vamos, vamos!

—Claro princesa, vamos ¿Me dices por dónde?

—Por aquí.

Tooth estaba impresionada. Jack acababa de conocer a los niños y ya le tenían toda la confianza del mundo. Caminó en silencio con ellos viendo la manera cómica en que Jack hablaba con Sophie. Por la seriedad que le daban al tema nadie pensaría que charlaban de dónde vivían los Ponnys.

—Aquí es—señaló Sophie.

El preescolar era un salón enorme lleno de juguetes, colores y claro, niños. Una señora de fácil cuarenta años estaba supervisando a las criaturas que entraban y salían. Para ser a primera hora de la mañana, la cara de fastidio que tenía le daba la impresión que estaba terminando el turno matutino.

—Ah, la niña Bennet—miró a Sophie casi con desprecio—Ya era hora ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

¿Esa malhumorada daba clases a los niños pequeños? Tooth se sintió indignada.

—Soy su vecina y amiga—se presentó con orgullo—La he traído en lugar de su abuelo.

—¿No es usted la doctora esa de los dientes?

—Dentista.

—Si, como sea.

Sophie entró al salón corriendo para seguir a otras niñas y empezar a jugar.

—¿Trae a su novio para convencerlo de tener hijos?—señaló a Jack.

—¿Qué?—Tooth estaba roja de vergüenza.

Jack solamente sacó un legajo crema y se lo dio.

—En realidad soy el nuevo maestro—dijo—Señora Lourdes ya puede irse si lo desea.

La maestra no lo pensó dos veces. Solo miró el legajo un poco, verificó la firma del director y agarró la bolsa.

—Suerte con estos demonios.—le dijo al salir.

—Qué carismática—Jack rodó los ojos y le echó un vistazo a los pequeños. Todos estaban jugando en el salón, el sonido de las risas y gritos inundaba el aula.

—¿Eres maestro?—dijo Tooth asombrada.

—Sí. Parece que Sophie será mi alumna.

En el fondo a Tooth eso le pareció bien. La manera en que Jack había tratado a los dos niños Bennet fue admirable.

El timbre sonó haciendo que unos niños corrieran y otros gritaran. Los padres fueron retirándose.

—Pues bien, creo que esa es mi señal de empezar—Jack juntó ambas manos, imitando la pose de esos científicos malvados cuando iniciar su plan diabólico—Nos veremos después doctora.

—Dígame solo Tooth—se cruzó de brazos—Por favor.

—Claro Toothiana.

La expresión de su rostro le decía que solo hablaba así para fastidiarla.

—¡Jack!

Pero el muchacho cerró la puerta para que ningún niño saliera, despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa torcida.

Bueno, ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Tenía que ir a abrir su consultorio, la primera cita era un cuarto antes de las nueve. Pero la curiosidad le picaba, así que se quedó un rato viendo a través de la enorme ventana.

Jack entró y aplaudió un poco, como quien se une a sus juegos. Los niños inmediatamente notaron al hombre nuevo y la ausencia de la amargada esa que los cuidaba antes. Jack comenzó a hablar, aunque Tooth no escuchaba nada seguro estaba presentándose. Miró casi boquiabierta cómo los niños le prestaban atención y se iban sentando según sus instrucciones, luego repentinamente los pequeños gritaron y salieron corriendo mientras Jack los perseguía.

Era como ver a un niño grande jugando con niños pequeños.

—¿Qué tendrá ese Jack Frost?—pensó Tooth en voz alta.

Miró el reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Dedicó una última visión a Jack Frost y después de eso, se fue a trabajar. Parecía que Sophie tendría un buen día.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora ¿Qué les ha parecido?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. Almuerzo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todos nuevamente! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia. De aquí en adelante mis actualizaciones serán lentas, como ya había mencionado desde el primer capítulo. Aquí se desarrolla un poco más la relación entre Jack y Tooth (quiero que ambos tengan historia y que su romance no sea algo de la noche a la mañana)

Comentarios:

shadamy1510: ¿sabes? puedes considerarme la tía Nefertari xD ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! =D

Fanatica1Asoase: ¡Hola! bueno, el viaje de korra le falta mucho y no creo poder actualizarlo. Pero sí subiré ese día el de Abecedary (osea, mañana) así como otro de El Deseo de un Hada. Espero que te gusten =)

hikaru-APTX4869: ¡yo también desearía haber tenido un maestro así! mi hermano si tuvo una maestra que era puro amor y ternura T_T

GatoWatanuki: créeme, he conocido tantas maestras amargadas que desprestigian la hermosa profesión de la enseñanza... ¡Mil gracias por leer! me alegra que te guste el fic y además me dejes comentarios :)

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31: No tienes idea de lo halagador que fue para mí tu comentario, que reseñes de esa forma tan positiva mi redacción y además mi vocabulario me llegó profundo ¡Gracias! de verdad, muchísimas gracias =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Almuerzo**

**.**

**.**

A Tooth casi se le cae la bandeja donde estaba la hamburguesa y la soda, de no ser por la pronta intervención de Jack. Él sostenía la charola con delicado equilibrio y sin dejar de sonreír reacomodó su contenido. Se había derramado un poco de soda, pero de eso a perder toda la comida no estaba nada mal.

—Burguess es un lugar muy pequeño ¿No?—le dijo Jack, dándole la charola—Me parece demasiada coincidencia verla en todas partes.

Tooth se sonrió, agarrando la bandeja.

—Solo han sido dos ocasiones—señaló—¿Le gustan las hamburguesas?

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta, doctora.

Jack había estado sentado comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Tooth se resbaló con un charco de gaseosa que nadie había limpiado. Afortunadamente Jack estaba sentado al lado.

—¿Quiere tomar asiento?—le señaló el lugar en su mesa.

—Claro—se encogió de hombros ¿Y porqué no?

Tooth se sentó colocando la charola enfrente de sí. Notó que de la hamburguesa de Jack solo quedaba un poco de cebolla, así como manchas de mostaza y como la mitad de las papas fritas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron dos nuggets de pollo con cátsup, de esos que vienen en el paquete infantil.

—¿No debería estar en la escuela, maestro?—preguntó, desenvolviendo su hamburguesa de pollo.

—Dieron salida temprano, habrá junta de maestros—dijo con simpleza.—¿Y usted?

—No tenía consultas y me dio mucha hambre.

—Me sorprende… un poco. Verá, los únicos adultos aquí suelen ser los padres de familia.

La cadena de hamburguesas era infantil, y tenía una enorme área de juegos. De hecho, en el asiento donde estaban se podía ver perfectamente a los niños que jugaban despreocupadamente entre ellos.

—Me encanta este lugar, me recuerda cuando era pequeña—Tooth ni siquiera supo porqué dijo eso—¿Vino con Pippa?

—Así es.

Jack volteó en ese momento, y vio a su hermana resbalarse por el tobogán azul, completamente divertida.

—Ya no ha llevado a Sophie a la escuela. Ahora llega con su hermano todas las mañanas.

—Bueno, ese día le hice un favor a mi vecino—repuso, tomando un poco de soda—Ellos son sus nietos.

Jack asintió.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se encontraron en la escuela. No se habían visto ni hablado en todo ese tiempo. Sin quererlo, Tooth había pensado mucho en ese muchacho que daba clases en el preescolar.

—Sophie me ha dicho que usted es un gran maestro—comentó, haciéndose la distraída agarrando una papa frita—Que les enseña mucho y los divierte.

—Viniendo de Sophie es un halago.

Jack volteó para ver dónde estaba Pippa. Ella reía con un grupo de niños escalando por la parte lateral del juego.

El silencio incomodó por unos segundos antes de que encontraran otro tema de conversación.

—¿Sabe? Vi un poco de su clase el día anterior.

—¿Qué día?—preguntó Jack con genuina curiosidad.

—Cuando dejé a los niños. Se veía muy divertido, incluso para mí.

—Yo soy de los que pienso que los niños necesitan diversión para aprender—Jack tomó un poco de su propia soda—Son niños al final de cuentas. Me molesta que la gente los obligue a madurar solo porque no los comprenden.

—Es molesto—Tooth coincidía con su criterio—Los padres siempre se olvidan de que alguna vez fueron niños.

—Exactamente—los ojos de Jack brillaron—Todos maduramos, es una realidad, pero no hay nada de malo en vivir con diversión. La gente siempre ama la seriedad, pero de eso no consiste la vida.

—¿Y de qué consiste la vida entonces?

—¡En vivirla! Divertirse, claro que sanamente. Disfrutar cada momento al máximo. Solo los niños siempre lo hacen y por eso me encanta trabajar con ellos.

Jack se expresaba con ahínco y pasión. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Tooth veía a una persona llena de vocación por su trabajo. Le hacía recordar a ella misma cuando hablaba de los dientes con sus amigos; siempre pensaron que estaba loca, pero es que no podían ver su realidad, no se esforzaban si quiera en comprenderla. Y con el tiempo a Tooth le dio igual.

—Maestros como usted quedan pocos—le dijo con una sonrisa, luego de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa—Entregados de lleno a su profesión.

—Muchas gracias. Y creo que debería decir lo mismo con usted—la miró fijo.—Pippa la amo porque fue la primera dentista bueno que hemos encontrado.

"Además de que le recordó mucho a mamá" pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Tooth sorprendida.

—Claro—Jack rodó los ojos con fastidio—Debería ver la cantidad de odontólogos tontos que además son muy bruscos a la hora de revisarte los dientes.

—Oh sí, hay personas que estarían mejor estudiando otras cosas—Tooth recordó varios compañeros de sus clases. Daban asco—Imagino que lo comprendes perfectamente.

—Como no tienes idea—en ese momento suspiró. Y fue la primera vez que Tooth lo vio sin sonreír desde que lo conocía—Hay maestros en la escuela que casi consideran tontos los juegos en el patio de la escuela.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—No lo sé—Jack se encogió de hombros—Suelen ser las personas amargadas sin vida social. Siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiar a los que son felices.

De alguna forma, Tooth pensó que eso se aplicaba de lleno a una etapa no muy lejana de su vida.

—A veces encuentran esas formas.—las palabras salieron de su boca, sin que ella las pensara mucho. Y un velo de tristeza repentinamente cruzó sus ojos.

—¿Te hicieron daño?—la voz de Jack sonaba profunda y con ansias de saber la verdad. Ella sonrió un poco sin alegría.

—Digamos que…

—¡Jack, Jack, me han invitado a jugar!—Pippa llegó corriendo con el cabello un poco alborotado—Jamie me invitó a jugar en su casa ¿verdad que puedo? ¿Si, si, si, si?—juntó las manos haciendo una expresión angelical.

Jack se echó a reír.

—Pero si ni has terminado tus nuggets—señaló los pedacitos de pollo empanizado ya cubiertos con cátsup—¿Y dónde está Jamie?

—¡Hola maestro!—el susodicho apareció con una gorra desacomodada y con un poco de sudor—Invité a Pippa a jugar en mi casa ¿Le dará permiso?

Pippa asintió, pues se estaba atragantando comiéndose los nuggets de pollo. La escena conmovió mucho a Tooth.

—Claro que sí, pero necesito saber dónde viven—preguntó Jack amablemente.

—Oh, ellos son mis vecinos.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos niños había reparado en la presencia de Tooth.

—¡Doctora!—saludó Pippa, tomando grandes cantidades de soda para no atragantarse—¿Cómo ha estado?

.—Hola Tooth—Jamie le dio la mano—Mi abuelito está por allá.

Señaló al otro lado del restaurante y pudo ver perfectamente cómo Norte caminaba altivo hacia ellos.

—Tooth—saludó con su típico acento ruso—No me esperaba verte por aquí.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí—sonrió—¿Consintiendo a los nietos?

—Serán los únicos que tendré, ya que mis otros hijos lucen tan renuentes.—una fingida tristeza cubrió sus ojos, antes de volver a sonreír.

—¡Abuelito, ella es Pippa!—Jamie los presentó amablemente—¿Verdad que puede venir con nosotros a jugar en la casa? ¡Su hermano ya le dio permiso!—y señaló a Jack.

Jack miraba a Jamie y a Pippa, los dos niños estaban ansiosos.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema—Norte dirigió su atención a Jack—Mucho gusto, me llamo Nicolás pero puedes decirme Norte—tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—El gusto es todo mío—Jack aceptó el gesto—¿Por dónde viven?

—En la calle Morgan número 34—contestó Tooth—¿Sabes llegar?

—Creo que sí podré hacerlo.

—¡Genial!—gritaron ambos niños.

—Jamie, ve por tu hermana—le dijo Norte—Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Vamos Pippa.

Los dos niños se fueron caminando emocionados y hablando en voz alta sobre todo lo que querían jugar, dejando a los tres adultos solos y listos para platicar.

—Bueno, no había tenido el placer de conocer al novio de Tooth.

Las mejillas de Tooth se volvieron carmín.

—¡Norte!—contestó sonrojada—Él es Jack Frost, el nuevo maestro de Sophie.

—Ah, así que tu eres el maestro del que mi nieta tanto habla—Norte rodó los ojos con fingido fastidio—No sabes cómo me alegra que des clases. Su maestra anterior era una tonta que no podía enseñarle nada ni siquiera a un adulto.

—Gracias, lo tomaré como un halago.

—Bueno, pero ¿No había una junta de maestros?—Norte miró su reloj—Dijeron que por eso daban salida temprano.

—De hecho sí—Jack miró su reloj también.—Y ya me tengo que ir ¿A que hora paso por mi hermana?

—A la hora que gustes.

Los dos intercambiaron teléfonos para estar más en contacto.

—Nos veremos después—se despidió de Tooth con una sonrisa amplia y también de Norte, con un apretón de manos.

Jack fue al área de juegos donde se despidió de su hermana besándole la frente y le encargó a Jamie que cuidara bien de ella. Vieron cómo el joven maestro salía del establecimiento seguro hacia su auto.

—Se ve que es un buen muchacho—le dijo Norte a Tooth, con esa sonrisa pícara típica de los hombres—Me alegro por ti.

—Para Norte, él y yo solo somos amigos—Tooth comía de su hamburguesa monótonamente—Además, apenas y nos conocemos.

—¿Y?

Tooth dio por muerto el asunto.

—Debo volver al consultorio ¿Cuidarás bien de Pippa?

—Como si no me conocieras Tooth.—sonó ofendido.

—Lo sé. Bueno, nos veremos más tarde.

—Hasta pronto.

* * *

¡Todo por ahora!

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó la filosofía de Jack?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	4. Esa tarde

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Es muy corto en realidad, pero ya terminé el capítulo 6 y ese sí me quedó más largo xD ¡Espero que les guste! vamos a ver los pensamientos de Jack más a fondo =)

Comentarios:

Fanatica1Asoase: Tooth iba a decir aspectos sobre su vida, pero esos los trataré un poco más adelante. Habrá drama en este fic y empezará sobre todo a partir del siguiente capítulo ;)

Shadamy1510: A mi me tocaron maestros buenos, salvo la de primer año y la de quinto. En parte porque mi grupo era bien desastroso. Pero ni modo, al final de cuentas mis papás eran divertidos xD ¡Sobrina Shadamy, me gusta mucho que le agrade el fic! y espero pueda disfrutar de este capítulo.

GatoWatanuki: A mi me encanta Jack, no sé porqué pero su personalidad la amé. Aunque el "pique" que llevaron él y Bunny fue genial =D Bunnymund es un excelente personaje, me gustó de la película que todos eran demasiado humanos a pesar de ser inmortales.

Pumpkin Kuro: Parte de la filosofía de Jack me inspiré en el libro "El Principito" es un libro sencillamente hermoso que trata de rescatar la inocencia por sobre todas las cosas. El carácter juguetón de Jack para con su hermana, antes de que muriera, me recordó mucho a ese libro. Un chico que se la vive jugando para que su hermana sea feliz. Hermanos así hay pocos y amé esa parte de su personalidad. Pero bueno, me desvié mucho del tema xD ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! me alegra mucho que te guste =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Esa tarde**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Tooth llegó a su casa encontró a los niños jugando en el jardín de su vecino. Pippa corría con Jamie pisándole los talones y Sophie reía a todo pulmón. Norte los veía también sonriendo y uniéndose de vez en cuando a sus diversiones. Era un espectáculo muy lindo, de postal.

—¡Hola Tooth!—saludó Jamie.

La dentista dejó sus cosas rápidamente en el interior de la casa y se encaminó al patio de su vecino. Se veían tan divertidos que de forma instantánea quiso unirse a sus juegos.

—Hola Jamie—le sonrió—¿Cómo han estado?

—¡Bastante bien!—la que respondió fue Pippa—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Íbamos a empezar a jugar a las escondidas.

Norte le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Claro que sí, sólo déjame hablar con el abuelo de Jamie por un momento—le respondió a la niña.

Norte estaba sentado, sin chaqueta y vistiendo un suéter ligero. Tenía una enorme sonrisa pero también una expresión de cansancio.

—Amo a los niños—le dijo—Pero creo que no tengo la misma energía de antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo los has estado cuidando?

—Toda la tarde.

Eran casi las seis.

—Pero si las juntas escolares no suelen durar mucho.—habló más para ella misma que para Norte. Aún así el viejo anciano le escuchó.

—Jack me habló como a eso de las tres de la tarde. La junta ya se acabó pero me preguntó si podía cuidar de Pippa unas horas más, parecía que tenía algo importante que hacer.

—¿En serio?—Tooth se preguntó mentalmente qué podría haber surgido—No te preocupes Norte, les cuidaré el resto de la tarde, por si quieres dormir un rato.

—Solamente ocupo permanecer sentado unos veinte minutos—dijo casi indignado con la idea de tomar una siesta—Y por cierto, no creas que no me di cuenta—agregó de repente más enérgico—¿Cuál es la relación que hay entre tú y el chico Frost?

¿Nuevamente con eso?

—Solo somos dos conocidos… casi amigos—fue su respuesta—¡Hey, Jamie, soy la primera en contar!—se paró inmediatamente y caminó a donde estaban los niños para empezar. De lejos pudo escuchar la carcajada de Norte.

—Oye Tooth ¿Crees que podríamos ir al Festival Navideño todos juntos?—preguntó, viendo a Pippa de reojo.

Los ojitos de Pippa brillaron emocionados.

—¿Hay un festival navideño en el pueblo?—preguntó con emoción.

—¡Sí, sí!—Sophie respondió animada—¡Música, juegos, colores, divertido!

—Será la próxima semana—agregó Tooth—No sé si te apetezca ir al festival. Usualmente unos amigos y yo lo organizamos.

Tooth era una de esas personas que siempre deben estar haciendo algo. Trabajaba arduamente y después podía irse a leer cuentos a los niños en la biblioteca o prestar ayuda a la comunidad. Norte amaba la navidad y siempre era el principal donador para un festival que organizaba la comunidad anualmente. Está de más decir que Tooth siempre era voluntaria para cualquier cosa que la comunidad necesitara y lo mismo podía poner un puesto de pasteles como competir amistosa en las peleas de bolas de nieve. Lo que fuera por los niños.

—¡Me encantaría ir!—Pippa sonaba realmente emocionada—No he ido a un festival de navidad en mucho tiempo… creo que dos años.

—Puedo hablar con tu hermano para que vayamos todos.

—¿Hablarme sobre qué?

Tooth volteó sorprendida.

Jack estaba ahí, de pie con ambas manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa coqueta. A pesar de su sonrisa, Tooth notó que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos usualmente brillantes estaban algo opacos, lucían casi tristes.

—Solamente pensábamos invitarlos a un festival de navidad que habrá la próxima semana—le dijo Tooth.

—¡Será divertido y emocionante!

—¡Y muchos juegos y mucha diversión!—añadió Sophie.

Jack asintió a los comentarios de ambos niños antes de responder.

—Si Pippa quiere… supongo que estará bien—Tooth notó la vacilación en su voz.

—¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó, notando que su sonrisa no era genuinamente alegre, aunque se esforzara en no demostrarlo.

—Sí.

No sonó del todo sincero.

—Pippa, debemos volver a casa—le dijo dulcemente.

Pippa se entristeció de inmediato.

—¿Ya? Pero apenas íbamos a jugar a las escondidas…

—Podemos jugarlas otro día ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella—saludó con la mano a Norte, que seguía sentado en la mecedora a varios metros de ahí—Nos veremos mañana Jamie, Sophie.

—¡Adiós maestro!

Pippa subió al auto azul metálico y Jack encendió el motor. Pronto desaparecieron por la calle.

**-o-**

—Muy bien Pippa, ahora debes lavarte los dientes—le dijo Jack con una deslumbrante sonrisa. La niña acababa de terminarse su cereal con leche y dejó el plato en el fregadero, dando saltitos hacia el baño.

Jack dejó su propio plato y decidió lavarlos más tarde. Corrió hacia el baño donde estaba su hermana y comenzaron una pelea con los cepillos dentales para lavarse uno al otro los dientes. Al final terminaron con la boca llena de espuma blanca y los dientes sin lavar. Ambos se enjuagaron la boca, haciendo una carrera hacia la cama. Pippa se lanzó sobre el colchón antes de que Jack le diera un ataque de cosquillas.

—¿Me contarás un cuento Jack?—preguntó Pippa, sentadita sobre la cama y semi-tapada con su edredón.

Jack le sonrió lleno de cariño.

—Como todas las noches, cariño.

Así Jack se sentó en la cama de la niña y comenzó a contar una historia. De esas fantásticas que se te ocurren en un minuto y que engentan a los niños pequeños. Esas historias que Jack llevaba inventándole a su hermanita prácticamente desde que nació.

—¿Y entonces el elfo consiguió devolverle el jarrón mágico a su padre?—preguntó Pippa al final, cuando Jack ya la estaba arropando.

—Sí, y también recuperó la confianza que su papá tenía puesta en él. Toda la familia decidió hacer una enorme fiesta para celebrar, porque ya estaban reunidos y felices. En el banquete estaba la princesa elfa, aquella rubia que el elfo tanto quería. Y los dos bailaron toda la noche hasta que se ocultó la luna para salir el sol.

Pippa abrazaba uno de sus peluches, con los ojos ya más cansados, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Dicen, pero no me creas—le susurró.—Que los dos elfos se la pasan bailando desde aquella noche, y que día tras día, de tanto que bailaban se alzaban más al cielo. Tan rápido, tan mágicamente, que comenzaron a brillar. Y que las dos estrellas más brillantes de la noche, son ellos, que no dejan de bailar.

Con esas últimas palabras, Pippa sonrió intentando reír, antes de cerrar los ojos y recostarse en la almohada completamente exhausta. Había tenido un día lleno de diversiones y Jack estaba feliz por eso. Se inclinó frente a ella, para besarle con ternura la frente, y apagó la linterna sobre la cómoda. Salió lentamente de la recámara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ya sin Pippa alrededor pudo dejar que la sonrisa en su rostro cayera. Caminó cabizbajo y con los hombros pesados hacia la cocina. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los dos platos sucios, solamente agarró la botella de vino bien escondida en la alacena y se sirvió un trago.

A él no le gustaba tomar, al menos no como esos borrachos que no pueden vivir sin una botella al día. Solamente bebía media copa y cuando se sentía demasiado abrumado. Maldición, las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien. La junta con los maestros no le fue nada bien y si armaba un escándalo, por más mínimo que fuera, el gobierno se le iba a echar encima ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder hacer algo al respecto si el maldito de Pitch lo tenía tan bien vigilado? En realidad, su propuesta no era nada indecorosa. Pero la manera de llevarla a cabo era lo que le preocupaba. Un error, un mínimo error, significaba perder a Pippa para siempre. Y eso era algo que no se iba a permitir jamás. Pippa era su hermana, su único familiar, y por nada del mundo ni nadie se la iba a quitar. Antes muerto. Ella era su vida.

Se sirvió apenas una copa de vino y guardó la botella. Estaba prácticamente nueva y eso que la habían regalado sus padres cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, años atrás. Solo pensar en sus padres hicieron que diera el primer sorbo. Su vida había ido de mal en peor desde hace dos años, pero no era algo que no pudiera mejorar. Debía hacer las cosas bien por Pippa. Ella merecía una buena vida.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos, una pose característica de las personas desesperadas. Sabía que quizá estaba exagerando, pero es que de verdad se sentía como una encrucijada. Apoyar a Pitch, como los demás profesores mediocres iba en contra de sus principios. Ir en su contra era amenazar la estabilidad que había estado construyendo durante un año. Pitch era una figura públicamente apreciada, y estaba seguro que podía hacer muy buen uso de sus contactos para que las personas en Burguess, donde no le conocían, creyeran cosas erróneas acerca de su persona.

Un trago más a la copa ¿Qué demonios iba a poder hacer?

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la cartera. Al abrirla estaba una foto algo desgastada con las orillas rotas, marcas de lágrimas sobre los colores empezando a borrarse. Una pareja lucía abrazándose y felices, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Una sonrisa que era la copia exacta en los rostros de dos niños entre ellos. Todos felices y contentos.

—Ustedes sabrían que hacer—acarició la fotografía con delicadeza—¿Por qué se me dificulta tanto hacer lo correcto?—agregó, cerrando los ojos por un momento—Quizá sea razón que siempre meto la pata a dónde sea que voy ¿No?

Intentó mencionar lo último con humor, pero sonó completamente lúgubre.

Entonces recordó lo activos que eran sus padres y la pasión con que su madre siempre hacía las cosas que creía correctas, aunque los demás no lo creyeran de la misma forma. Ambos llenos de amor y caridad hacia las personas, y sobre todo hacia sus hijos.

La mejor forma de honrarlos era actuar de la forma en que ellos hubieran actuado.

Respiró hondo, seguro de lo que iba a hacer. O al menos intentar hacer.

Se bebió lo último que quedaba de la copa y se puso de pie. Necesitaba irse a dormir. Había sido un día demasiado pesado con emociones contradictorias.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Porqué Jack está tan preocupado?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. Pitch Black

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos nuevamente!

Pues aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo, que es algo cortito al menos para mi gusto. A mi parecer casi es de relleno, pero el siguiente es más largo xD

Comentarios:

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Me pone feliz que te haya gustado! por ahora no puedo responderte la duda porque entonces te arruinría la trama, solo espero que te guste ;)

shadamy1510: jajaja, bueno sobrina estamos igual, a mi me tocaron maestras tan estresantes y aburridas.. hasta ahora que estoy grande me tocaron maestros animados. A veces no comprendo porqué la gente estudia para ser profesores si no tienen paciencia.

GatoWatanuki: Lo sé, también odié a Pitch.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Pitch Black**

**.**

**.**

Si había una cosa que el Directos Pitch Black sabía hacer, era manipular a las personas. Desde su temprana infancia había aprendido el arte de conseguir que las personas hicieran absolutamente todo lo que él quisiera que hiciesen. Fue un arte que perfeccionó conforme fue creciendo. Burguess era un pueblo, no muy grande, donde sus cinco mil pobladores eran marionetas fáciles de controlar. Estaba tan seguro de sus propias habilidades que no temía llevar a cabo la reforma en el sistema educativo del condado. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado en la sala de maestros, hasta la intervención de Jack Frost.

Era tan simple. Pitch conocía demasiado bien a las personas, tenía acceso a archivos especiales e indagaba sobre sus errores, su pasado. Cualquier cosa era útil a la hora de "negociar". Ésta vez no sería la excepción. Y por eso sonrió maliciosamente cuando hojeó el legajo color crema encontrando algo de lo cual podría sacar buen partido.

Eran las siete y veinte de la mañana. Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a la institución, padres dejaban a los demonios en la entrada. De no ser porque su padre fue director y le cedió la plaza, Pitch estaba seguro que jamás habría considerado la idea de dirigir una escuela llena de mocosos insolentes. No entendía cómo podían existir personas que adoraban a los niños. Y odiaba a esas personas tanto o más de lo que odiaba a los escuincles.

Finalmente lo vio, al molesto maestro nuevo que con una semana en la escuela ya se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Jack Frost entró la escuela riendo con su hermana pequeña. Era el momento. Salió rápidamente de la dirección y caminó hasta el preescolar, saludando a los padres de familia hipócritas y amenazando con la mirada a los niños que pasaban.

Pippa reía mientras saltaba sobre un pie y después sobre el otro, intentando mantener el equilibrio. En el suelo de la escuela había unos patrones en forma de huellas que guiaban hacia el prescolar y la pequeña saltaba sobre ellas, entretenida. Estaba en la orilla del pasillo donde no molestaba a nadie y la mochila bien sujeta sobre su espalda tenía cascabeles colgantes, que creaban una suave sinfonía acorde sus brincos. Absorta en su juego no se dio cuenta del director doblando la esquina enfrente de ella. No lo conocía y ni siquiera le pegó, apenas y se detuvo en seco cuando el enorme abrigo negro apareció.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Alzó la mirada hacia el adulto que tenía enfrente. Era un hombre de tez pálida y ojos dorados que la miraban de una forma amenazadora. El ceño fruncido la asustó, porque en su mirada no había ni una pisca de alegría o siquiera sentimientos. Solo odio, enojo. Retrocedió por instinto, juntando las dos manos.

—Niña insolente, no quiero volver a verte saltando ¿Quedó claro?—no le gritó porque había muchos padres alrededor.

Pippa asintió.

—Vete a clases ahora mismo o te suspendo.

—Pero no ha tocado el timbre.

—¡Que te vayas!

Pippa solamente se echó a correr hacia la escalera, desapareciendo de la vista de Pitch. La niña se quedó en los peldaños, donde estaba Jamie, y vio al hombre de largo saco negro caminar por encima de los pequeños con aires tenebrosos antes de dar vuelta hacia donde estaba el prescolar ¿Acaso iba a ver a su hermano?

—¿Quién es ese amargado?—le preguntó a Jamie.

—El director—respondió en un suspiro—No te metas con él, asusta.

—Lo sé—tembló de recordar su mirada—¿Siempre es así de frío?

—Es así y más. Nadie lo quiere. Mi abuelito dice que es un bueno para nada.

Pippa rio imaginándose a Norte con su acento ruso.

—Quizá tenga razón.

Los dos niños comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón, pero en la mente de Pippa ella aún pensaba porqué el director caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermano. Jack no se había metido en problemas, ella lo sabía.

-o-

Jack estaba en la entrada del salón preescolar, recibiendo a los padres de familia y también a los niños. Vigilaba que los pequeños no se metieran en grandes líos antes de que se pusiera a jugar con ellos. Apenas acababa de llegar Sophie cuando vio al director acercarse. Le dio la espalda fingiendo que hacia otra cosa para respirar muy hondo y armarse de paciencia.

—Maestro Frost—lo llamó.

Jack volteó y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

—Buenos días director Black—saludó.—¿En qué le puedo servir?

—¿Le molestaría ir a mi oficina un momento?

Jack miró a los niños que jugaban en el salón y los que apenas estaban llegando. La profesora de primer año estaba cerca, así que le pidió de favor que vigilara a los pequeños en lo que atendía al director. Siguió a Pitch hacia la oficina, se sentía como un niño castigado al que van escoltando. Al llegar, sencillamente intento mantenerse tranquilo, aunque ya sabía para dónde iba a ir la conversación.

—Maestro Frost, creo que usted sabe perfectamente porqué lo llamé—Pitch tomó asiento en su escritorio, invitando a Jack a que también lo hiciera.

—Me doy una idea—se sentó—Pero me gustaría más que me lo dijera.

—Muy bien, es sobre el asunto de la reforma educativa que estoy proponiéndole al comité.

Maldición, sí iba por ahí.

—¿Contaré o no con su apoyo para llevarla a cabo?—la sonrisa de Pitch no escondía su enfado.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—Creo que ayer en la junta de maestros fui lo bastante claro—respondió—No estoy en absoluto de acuerdo.

—Ya, entiendo—fingió comprenderlo tranquilamente, con una media sonrisa en su rostro—Cada quien tiene su forma de pensar ¿No es así?

Jack no se fiaba de él.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?

En ese momento Pitch señaló el legajo de color crema que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Jack lo miró suspirando.

—Según su expediente—Pitch agarró el legajo y lo abrió, leyendo textualmente—Usted en este momento está llevando una demanda legal ¿No es así?

Se contuvo de no gritar.

—Así es.

—Pues, ya que la naturaleza de la demanda es muy seria—Pitch leía y decía lo que le convenía—Temo que cualquier registro o advertencia de inestabilidad podría darle la razón al Estado ¿No es así?

Estúpido director chantajista.

—Lo sé.

La mirada de Pitch fue penetrante.

—Usted entonces entenderá que cualquier tipo de problema que me cause puede manchar su nombre—dejó el expediente sobre el escritorio—Y no tendré piedad al momento de hacer el reporte.

—¿Acaso está usted amenazándome?—suficiente, no podía más.

—Solo le advierto lo que podría pasar si se atreve a rechazar la propuesta escolar.

—¡Usted no me advierte, usted me está chantajeando y eso es algo que no voy a permitir!

—No estoy bromeando Frost—sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de ira—Me encantaría despedirlo, pero no tengo ni una suplente para preescolar. Si me causa el más mínimo problema hablaré con el fiscal y me encargaré de que jamás vuelva a ver a su hermana en toda la vida.

La palidez por un momento cubrió el rostro de Jack, pero el valor que sacó de sus convicciones pudo contrarrestarlo. No iba a permitir que un maestro como él arruinara la diversión a tantos niños por un maldito capricho. No se quedaría callado, ni tampoco se quedaría sin hacer nada.

—Haga lo que crea conveniente—se puso de pie—Pero no me quedaré en brazos cruzados.

Jack se dio la media vuelta y salió de la dirección sin decir nada más.

Pitch Black se mantuvo sentado en el escritorio viendo el expediente sobre la lisa superficie. Jack tenía miedo, pudo verlo en sus ojos, demasiado miedo. Pero era valiente el mocoso. Pues bien, había muchísimas formas de que las personas cedieran a sus temores, y él las conocía casi todas.

Solo era cuestión de apretar la situación un poco más. Pero por ahora…

Agarró el teléfono.

—¿Si, con el comité educativo?—preguntó cuando le contestaron en el otro lado de la línea—Quisiera saber cómo ha avanzando mi propuesta.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 5! espero poder subirles pronto el 6 ¿Qué les pareció ahora Pitch? ¿Y la conversación que tuvo con Jack? ¿Qué imaginan que pasará en el próximo episodio?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. Buscando Ayuda

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya sé que me tarde muuuuucho en subirles este capítulo, pero ya les había dicho que con éste fic me tardaré más. Además de que me ausenté de FF por cuestiones personales ¡pero heme aquí por un tiempo más! xD Como sea, este capítulo es más largo y aparecerán los demás Guardianes. Espero les guste =)

Comentarios:

Whahabk: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que también te haya gustado esta historia. La demanda de Jack no te la puedo explicar por ahora, pero es al menos para mi criterio, muy fuerte. Lo aclararé en los próximos capítulos =)

shadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina Shadamy! bueno, Pitch es un malvado en la película, pero en este fic sera un maldito. Y quizá puede que los demás quieran ahorcarlo al final, hará cosas realmente malas en este fic y asociadas con el miedo, para variar. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

PumpikinKuro: Jack Frost es tan... xD Ya sabes jajajaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: habrá JackxTooth pero a su tiempo. Recuerda que en este fic apenas se conocen, quiero que el romance se vaya dando paso a paso, no de un día para el otro.

¡Disfruten mucho este capítulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Buscando ayuda**

**.**

**.**

Tooth agarró el periódico que siempre le dejaban en el umbral para leerlo mientras desayunaba tranquila en su casa. Tomaba sorbos de café y se ponía al día con las noticias locales. En la tercera hoja, con letras muy grandes, estaba el encabeza "Reforma educativa"

¿Qué?

_Reforma educativa_

_El director de la Escuela Primaria de Burguess ha propuesta al comité educativo del condado una reforma para que la calidad de enseñanza pueda llegar a niveles más altos. Según la reforma, todo tipo de actividades extracurriculares serán suspendidas para aumentar la cantidad de estudio en materias como inglés, matemáticas y ciencias._

"_No es posible que los niños se la pasen jugando en el patio cuando deberían estar estudiando" declaró el director Pitch "Tendrán una vida por delante para divertirse. Por ahora deberían encerrarse hasta las tres de la tarde estudiando y estudiando, así es como debe de ser" afirmó además el director que todos los maestros de la escuela primaria estaban a su favor._

_El comité ha manifestado su apoyo al proyecto y está llevando a cabo los trámites correspondientes para que la reforma pueda ser posible. De ser proclamada, las escuelas del condado y muy probablemente las del estado eliminarían las actividades artísticas y recreativas de las horas de estudio en niveles desde preescolar hasta preparatoria. Aunque aún se están pidiendo opiniones de expertos antes de llevar a cabo cualquier decisión._

—¡¿Es que están locos?!—gritó Tooth, incapaz de contenerse.

Apenas iba a lanzar otro grito no decente cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Sorprendida por ver un número que no conocía contesto discreta.

—¿Bueno?

_—¡Tooth, que bueno que estás despierta! Oye ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

La voz se le hizo familiar.

—¿Jack?—preguntó—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número de teléfono?

_—Me lo dio Norte el día que cuidó a Pippa_—respondió—_Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Puedes?_

—Eh… claro. Es que… sí ¿Qué clase de favor ocupas?

_—No sé si has leído el periódico hoy._

—Claro que sí—contestó casi indignada.

_—¿Viste lo de la reforma educativa?_

—¡Es una tontería!—se apresuró a decir—Solamente a Pitch se le podía ocurrir semejante idiotez.

_—Ya estamos de acuerdo. En fin, lo que quiero es llevar a cabo una protesta para que no se efectúe la ley._

Los ojos de Tooth se abrieron sorprendida.

—Pensé que los maestros estaban de acuerdo—o al menos eso leyó en el periódico.

_—Qué va, al menos yo no. Pero necesito personas que me ayuden. Necesito pedir información y después planear algo._

—Tienes todo mi apoyo—sonrió, a pesar de que él no podía verla—¿A dónde irás a pedir información?

_—A la secretaria de educación, está en el centro del pueblo._

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

_—Gracias, pero rápido porque entro a clases a las ocho._

Tooth miró el reloj, eran cuarto a las siete.

—Estaré en la secretaría en veinte minutos.

_—Te veré entonces. Y Tooth._

—¿Si?

_—Muchas gracias._

—No hay de qué.

Colgaron.

**-o-**

Jack estaba afuera de las oficinas jugando y hablando muy entusiasmado con Pippa. No nevaba ese día, pero había suficiente nieve en el suelo como para hacer pequeñas figuras con ella. A Jack le hubiera encantado hacer una pelea con bolas de nieve, pero ambos debían ir a la escuela y estaban vestidos de forma presentable. Nada que no podía atrasarse a la salida del recinto educativo.

Tooth les sonrió y saludó efusivamente a Pippa, agarrándole la mano mientras entraban en la oficina. Jack era maestro y sabía muy bien a quién dirigirse para pedir información. No tardaron ni quince minutos en salir ya mejor informados sobre la situación. El proyecto de ley apenas se estaba llevando a cabo, pero si la sociedad no estaba conforme no procedería. Necesitaban recaudar un mínimo de mil mil firmas (ya que la población de Burguess era casi tres mil) para que la ley detuviera el proceso.

—¿Y de dónde podremos sacar mil firmas en dos semanas?—se preguntó Jack, mientras salían de las oficinas.

Tooth pensó un poco.

—Ya sé.—respondió—Tengo unos amigos que estoy segura nos ayudarán—sonrió emocionada—Podemos hacer una pequeña campaña para pedir firmas ¿No te parecería bien?

—Una campaña suena muy aceptable.

Pippa miraba a los adultos, entendía a medias lo que decían. La niña era muy inteligente, pero Jack tenía cuidado de que no se preocupara por cosas que no le correspondían.

—¿Eso no te meterá en problemas Jack?—preguntó Pippa con inocencia.

Jack sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—No Pippa. Una campaña no mete en problemas a nadie—le sonrió cándidamente—¿Segura que tus amigos te ayudarán en esto?—preguntó a Tooth.

—Completamente—sonrió con ganas—Iré a verlos de inmediato ¿Crees que podrías reunirte con ellos a la salida de la escuela?

—Por supuesto ¿A qué hora y en dónde?

—Tú ven a mi casa a las cuatro.

—Ahí estaré.

Jack y Pippa se fueron a la escuela para que no se les hiciera tarde. Tooth en cambio llamó a su secretaria para que cancelara las citas de esa tarde—afortunadamente muy pocas—esa era una de las ventajas de ser tu propio jefe. Tooth se subió a su automóvil emocionada y se dirigió a unas cuantas calles de distancia.

Era un establecimiento no muy grande con un enorme letrero encima que decía "¡Duerma bien y sueñe a lo grande!" a Tooth siempre le causaba una sonrisa porque le recordaba la siempre alegre mirada de Sandy. Ernest Sanderson, apodado por sus amigos Sandy, era un pequeño empresario que siempre le encantó dormir porque era cuando más y mejor podía soñar. Creía firmemente que los sueños se hacían realidad con ahínco y mucho esfuerzo. Era la persona ideal para el trabajo.

Tooth estacionó su auto y entró al establecimiento donde vendían colchones y uno que otro mueble para las recámaras. Sandy estaba sentado en el escritorio y la saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Él no hablaba mucho, por no decir nada. Tooth solamente escuchaba su voz las pocas ocasiones que decía "si" y "no". Cuando lo conoció pensaba que era mudo. Era un poco bajito y regordete, pero sus expresiones siempre afables lo hacían ver carismático. De piel clara y cabello rubio, casi dorado, tenía ojos color miel.

—¡Hola Sandy!—lo saludó—¿Has leído recientemente el periódico?—preguntó después.

Sandy negó, estrechándole la mano.

—Bueno, quieren hacer una ley para reformar las escuelas. Quitarían los juegos y cualquier actividad recreativa.

Sandy frunció el ceño, negando vehementemente.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo—se apresuró a decir—Tengo un amigo que es maestro. Los dos queremos evitar esa ley y haremos una campaña para recolectar firmas—su voz ahora sonaba ansiosa, imaginando todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para llevarlo a cabo—Pero necesitaremos ayuda ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Sandy asintió enérgicamente y después sacó su teléfono celular. Al dárselo Tooth notó que estaba señalando un contacto particular.

—Ah, aún no he hablado con Aster ni Norte, pero lo haré—añadió sonriendo—Nos reuniremos en mi casa a las cuatro ¿Crees poder ir?

Sandy levantó el dedo pulgar en una afirmación. Tooth le dio un abrazo, incapaz de contener su emoción.

—¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo mucho que nos servirá tu apoyo.

Sandy insistió dándole otra vez el teléfono, pero ahora marcaba una llamada a Norte. Tooth agarró el móvil, lista para hablar con su vecino.

Esto se pondría bueno.

**-o-**

El timbre de salida hizo que todos los pequeños en el preescolar comenzaran a saltar de emoción. Los padres fueron llegando puntualmente a recoger a sus pequeños, unos cuantos haciendo comentarios sobre la reforma.

—Maestro Frost ¿Usted está de acuerdo?—le preguntó una madre, con ojos angustiados.

Jack debió ser sincero.

—No, no lo estoy.

La mujer suspiró aliviada.

—Bueno, quiero que sepa que somos varios los padres de familia que estamos en contra de esa reforma.

Jack le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eso supongo. Gracia por su apoyo.

Los niños comenzaron a irse y en ese momento Pippa apareció, pero en vez de su habitual sonrisa había una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Eso a Jack no le gustó para nada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Pippa?—se inclinó frente a ella, con una radiante sonrisa intentando calmarla.

—Jack ¿Está bien lo que estás haciendo?—preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que haces con la doctora Tooth.

—Ah… si, Pippa. Es legal, no te preocupes ¿Cuándo he hecho algo contra las leyes?

La niña bajó los ojos al suelo.

—Nunca, pero…

—¿Pero?

Los ojos de Pippa repentinamente tenían lágrimas.

—Tengo miedo, Jack…

Apenas pronunció esas palabras y Jack la abrazó fuertemente, calmando los sollozos de su hermana menor. Pippa envolvió sus brazitos en el torso de su hermano intentando calmarse. Siempre que olía la colonia de Jack su mente se calmaba.

—No pasará nada, Pippa. Sólo debes creer en mí ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, Jack. Confío en ti.

—Pues bien—teniéndola aún abrazada, le hizo un poco de cosquillas en sus costados y la niña comenzó a reír—¡Entonces no hay que tenerle miedo a nada! ¿verdad?

—No.—respondía entre risas—¡Jack!

—Vamos Pippa, debemos ir a la casa de Tooth.

—¿Podré ir a jugar con Jamie?—los ojitos de la niña se iluminaron, olvidando su antigua tristeza.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Qué bien!—comenzó a saltar hacia la salida de la escuela.

Ya no había niños en preescolar, así que Jack cerró la puerta y caminó con su hermana agarrándole la mano hacia el automóvil de él. Pippa comenzó a platicarle lo que vieron en el salón de clases y él prestaba absoluta atención a todas las cosas que ella le platicaba. No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar a la casa de Tooth. Y le llamó mucho la atención al chico los dos autos extraños estacionados enfrente.

Jack y Pippa caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa y tocaron el timbre. Tooth no tardó ni dos minutos en abrirles la puerta.

—¡Hola!—saludó—Pasen, ya llegaron mis amigos. Pippa, Jamie y Sophie están en la sala si quieres jugar con ellos.

—¡Si!

Jack vio a su hermanita correr para reunirse con los otros dos niños y ponerse a jugar enérgicamente. Había una pequeña puerta que conectaba la sala con el comedor, en donde otros hombres estaban sentados. Ellos veían a la recién llegada con expresiones de alegría. Tooth encaminó a Jack hacia el comedor.

—Jack, déjame presentarte—le dijo—Bueno, ya conoces a Norte.

—¡Hola Jack!—saludó el amable ruso.

—Hola—asintió a modo de saludo.

—Ellos son Sandy—un hombre rubio le tendió la mano sin decir nada—Y Aster—asintió un joven moreno y atlético de ojos verdes.

—Mucho gusto.

—Todo el mundo, él es Jack Frost. Es maestro y quien nos pide ayuda para la reforma.

Tooth le indicó a Jack que tomara asiento y eso hizo. Lucía un poco nervioso, pero esa sensación se le pasó cuando recordó porqué estaba ahí.

—Muy bien eh… buenas tardes ¿Ustedes tampoco están de acuerdo con la reforma educativa?—fue la primera pregunta.

—¡Eso es necedad de Pitch!—dijo Aster, sonaba como si estuviera enojado e indignado al mismo tiempo—Como el idiota no pudo tener una vida feliz ahora quiere crear una generación de resentidos amargados.

Jack tomó eso como un "no".

Sandy negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Norte fue menos efusivo que Aster y más conciso.

—Los niños merecen jugar. Sencillamente es una estupidez.

—Bueno—Jack respiró hondo—Muchos padres de familia tampoco están de acuerdo. Según la secretaria de educación si recolectamos mil firmas que rechacen la propuesta, la ley no podrá reformarse.

—¿Y para cuándo debemos entregar esas firmes?

—En dos semanas a más tardar.

—Una semana después del festival—razonó Norte en voz alta.

—Exactamente.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué festival hablan?

Tooth le miró de reojo.

—El de navidad.

De repente el chico recordó que Pippa le había pedido permiso para ir con Jamie.

—¡Ah, ese festival!—frunció un poco el ceño—Eso nos quitará atención a nosotros.

Pero Norte sonreía con la clara expresión que se tiene cuando se forma una idea.

—¡No necesariamente!—miró a Tooth—¿Cuánto presupuesto nos sobró?

Tooth hizo cuentas mentales.

—Unos quinientos dólares—dijo—¿Por qué?

—¿No crees que podamos hacer un puesto más, donde podemos repartir volantes informativos y además pedir que rechacen la reforma?

Aster sonrió.

—Creo que esa sería una magnífica idea.

Para ese punto, Jack se había perdido en la conversación.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Jack, nosotros cuatro organizamos los eventos festivos del pueblo—le explicó Tooth—El festival navideño es uno de ellos. Tenemos casi todo listo, pero nos sobró unos quinientos dólares.

—Podemos usarlos para construir un puesto más dedicado exclusivamente a una propaganda contra la reforma.

Jack lo meditó por un momento. Un festival de navidad debería ser pura diversión. Pero les quedaban dos semanas; y para colmo esa fecha coincidía con la cita en el juzgado. El tiempo se le acababa y debían ser prácticos.

—De acuerdo—asintió—¿Y quién se encargará de ese puesto?

—Tú.

¿Aparecer en medio del público gritando por el altavoz "abajo la reforma"? ¡Eso no!

Todos vieron su cara llenarse de espanto.

—No—dijo con firmeza—No yo… no puedo. No podría.

Tooth y Norte, que conocían un poco más a Jack, pudieron notar en su expresión que algo andaba mal. En cambio, esa actitud "miedosa" no le gustó nada a Aster. Frunciendo el ceño, le dijo:

—Haber, tú le pediste ayuda a Tooth y aquí estamos todos reunidos para quitar esa mugre reforma ¿Ahora sales con que no quieres participar en ésta propaganda? ¿Qué te crees?—no ayudaba que hubiera tenido un mal día de ventas en su tienda de artesanías australianas.

Jack inmediatamente sintió la agresión, pero la risa de fondo de los niños le contuvo de gritar o hacer espectáculo. Conteniéndose, respondió.

—No me gusta dejar a mi hermana sola entre tanta gente—miró hacia donde Pippa jugaba con Jamie—Y menos estar hablando por altavoz.

Norte iba a decir que él podía cuidar de Pippa, pues llevaría a sus nietos al festival. Pero la mirada de Tooth lo calló. Eso era una excusa y mejor sería no contradecirlo.

Jack y Aster se miraban mutuamente. El ambiente era tenso. Sandy le dio una palmada en el brazo a Norte para que reaccionara.

—Bien, Tooth y yo nos encargaremos del puesto—dijo, la dentista asintió—Sugeriría reunirnos mañana para poner en marcha otro tipo de planes ¿Les parece?

Jack le sonrió al ruso.

—Claro que sí.

Aster también asintió.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo, pésima, excelente? ¡Sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo!

¡mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	7. Volantes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR,**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Me alegra poder traerles este capitulo nuevo! Siento que me ha salido bien, ahí ustedes dirán. Se enfocó en los pensamientos de Aster y hay un poco de Jack/Tooth xD En el próximo veremos más de Norte y de Sandy.

Comentarios:

Whahabk: oh sí, serán problemas muy interesantes. Pitch le va a ir agarrando odio a Jack de poco en poco y lo querrá hundir. Pero lo verás por ti mismo.

PaolaPaipa: jajaja, bueno, aquí esta la continuación :)

andreri: me alegra mucho que te guste, y más me alegrará que te sigan gustando los nuevos episodios =D

shadamy1510: ¿en serio sobrina shadamy? yo nunca he tenido que recolectar firmas, pero me imagino que es un friega... imagino que te sentirás identificada con ellos a lo largo de la historia xD

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡me alegra que te guste! en caso de que leas esto este mismo día, mañana a más tardar te mandaré tus correcciones. He tenido que terminar unos pendientes pero ya ando más libre de tiempo ¡gracias por la paciencia! =)

Rosary-Stefenays-Strigidae31: Me halaga demasiado que opines de esa forma sobre mi redacción, creo que es lo mejor que le pueden decir a una escritora. Muchísimas gracias y espero que la lectura te sea grata.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Volantes**

**.**

**.**

Estuvieron hablando por muchas más horas pero las ideas que tenían eran prontamente descartadas. Además de colocar un puesto en la feria, no tenían muchas ideas de qué cosas podían hacer. Ellos eran expertos en hacer colectas de dinero para festivales; no en propaganda política para evitar las reformas judiciales. A eso se le agregaba que Jack aunque estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, estaba demasiado reticente a que su participación fuera pública. Eso no le gustaba nada a Aster y le causó sospechas. Pero por respeto a la casa de Tooth se guardó los comentarios.

Jack se fue en la tarde con Pippa a eso de las siete, alegando que la niña tenía que terminar sus tareas de la escuela y además dormir. Le dio a Tooth su número telefónico y le pidió que le informara cualquier avance que hubiera. Pippa se despidió efusivamente de todos, ganándose en una sola tarde el corazón de los cuatro amigos.

"Es una niña adorable" dijeron Aster y Norte casi al mismo tiempo.

Pronto Sandy debió marcharse para verificar que su tienda se hubiera cerrado bien y además irse a dormir. Norte hizo lo mismo, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo la edad ya le estaba costando energía. Tooth y Aster se quedaron en el comedor, pensando en lo que podrían hacer. Pero las ideas no fluían.

—Ese tal Jack tiene algo—dijo Aster de repente, incapaz ya de callarse sus pensamientos—No sé cómo decirlo, pero…

—Aster, basta—Tooth le señaló con la pluma que sostenía en su mano—Jack es una buena persona.

—Entiendo que confíes en él, pero no me pidas que yo lo haga—replicó.

A Tooth no le gustó nada ese comentario, pero conocía a Aster y sabía que era inútil intentar hablar con él cuando se le subía el orgullo como en ese momento. Suspiró, sosteniendo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Hasta ahora no hemos pensado en nada más que el puesto del festival. Pero debemos conseguir otra manera de recolectar todas esas firmas.

Aster asintió, bajando un poco la mirada en expresión pensativa.

—¿No has pensado en ir casa por casa, pidiendo firmas?

—Claro que sí—rodó los ojos—Pero sin una buena publicidad dudo que mucha gente nos haga caso.

—Muy bien, tengo una idea—una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Aster—¿Por qué no repartimos volantes?

—¿Volantes?

Eso sonaba tan… común.

—Sí, volantes. Podemos repartirlos a los padres de familia.—Aster ya estaba trazando todo un plan en la mente.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Tooth indicaba que ella misma comenzaba a visualizar ese plan. Era tan sencillamente eficaz.

—¡Y llevar unos al periódico, para que los publiquen!—agregó ella muy sonriente.

—¿Crees que eso funcione?

Tooth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no?—todo el optimismo había regresado. Si no intentaban nada, no iba a ocurrir nada. Además, de los errores se aprendía.

Tooth fue por su computadora portátil y abrieron documentos de Publisher y Word. Aster diseñaba de manera escueta bocetos con un lápiz en servilletas y Tooth las iba perfeccionando en la computadora. El punto era que los padres de familia negaran esa Ley, en beneficio de sus hijos. Tenían que mostrarse alegres, y serios al mismo tiempo. Tampoco podían poner demasiada información porque entonces se verían aburridos; así que resumieron lo mejor posible la información. Al final había tres diseños de volantes muy funcionales. Guardaron dos copias; una en la memoria externa USB y otra en la cuenta Drive tanto de Tooth como de Aster. Algo les decía que iban a ocupar muchas copias.

Decidieron imprimirlos en hojas de colores para hacerlos más interesantes. Y luego hicieron otro diseño un poco más sencillo que mandarían a los periódicos para ser impreso en la zona de anuncios. Aster compró un montón de hojas y cartuchos de colores y la impresora de Tooth no tuvo descanso en poco más de una hora, cuando terminaron de imprimirse los volantes.

Después de contar, separar y agrupar los diferentes tipos de volantes en cinco volantes—uno para cada quien—los dos amigos tomaron asiento en la sala, cansados pero contentos de todo el trabajo que habían realizado.

—Wow—dijo ella.—Creo que tengo una buena impresora.—tocó suavemente el aparato que estaba ileso, muy caliente pero listo para imprimir más cosas.

Aster agarró un enorme paquete de hojas multicolores.

—Repartiré a mis clientes y en mi cuadra—le dijo, agarrando otro paquete de hojas—Le llevaré su lote a Sandy para que los reparta.

—Yo les daré su parte a Norte y Jack.

—¿Crees poder dejarles el formato en el periódico?—inquirió.

Tooth frunció el ceño, sacando su agenda para leer las citas.

—No creo poder, mañana es un día pesado.

Aster se llevó el formato para dárselo al periódico y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en dar volantes a la salida de la escuela del día siguiente.

Aster subió a su camioneta y colocó los paquetes de hojas envueltos en plástico en el asiento del copiloto. Miró a Tooth caminar hacia la casa de Norte con más hojas antes de fruncir el ceño. Quería mucho a su amiga y la causa era verdaderamente noble, pero algo en Jack no le cuadraba.

Fue demasiado obvio, al menos para él, que a Tooth le gustaba Jack. Quizá todavía no estaba enamorada pero tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de eso. Jack Frost escondía algo, de eso estaba seguro, porque en sus sonrisas había algo de falso. La dulzura que le dedicaba a su hermana Pippa no era la misma que en realidad poseía. Aster tenía un sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado, presentía el peligro y los secretos mejor que nadie. Y estaba convencido que Jack llevaba un secreto demasiado grande a cuestas. Quizá no fuera información demasiado grave, pero sí una que le pesaba al menos en su conciencia. Debería investigar en eso, porque hasta no saber más a fondo la vida de Frost no iba a poder confiar en él. Y ahora que iban a ser compañeros la confianza debía ser buena.

Encendió su auto y se fue, con todas esas ideas dando vueltas en su mente. Mientras, ajena a los dilemas de su amigo, Tooth caminaba a la casa de Norte. Le dios sus volantes y además le contó de su plan. Él estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Jack?—le preguntó. Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar que no conocía la casa del maestro.

—No.—fue su respuesta—¿Por qué?

—Ocupo darle sus volantes.—agregó con una enorme sonrisa. Además, ella no iba a admitir que le gustaba mucho la idea de hacerle una visita al chico.

—Son las nueve de la noche, Tooth—le dijo el hombre ruso—¿No crees que sería mejor dárselos mañana?

—No—negó vehementemente—De una vez.

Cuando una idea se le medía a Tooth difícilmente se le podía sacar de la cabeza. Ella quería darle sus volantes a Jack y de paso saber dónde vivía. Tenía la extraña sensación de que sabiendo dónde vivía podría saber más cosas de él y el chico la tenía tan intrigada que la ansiedad de conocerlo le crecía día con día.

Tooth llamó a Jack por el celular, aprovechando además que él le pidió mantenerlo al corriente de los planes ¡Todo a su favor! Sin dejar de sonreír, escuchó el tono de llamada antes de que contestaran. Jack no estaba dormido y le dio la dirección de su casa sin rechistar. Estaba cerca del centro de Burguess, no muy lejos. Se subió al auto y condujo rápidamente hasta la casa de Jack Frost.

La casa era de un solo piso con fachada clásica construida completamente de madera, pintada en color azul claro. Tenía una cerca blanca bordeando el jardín cubierto de nieve; pequeños muñecos de nieve empezando a derretirse saludaban a quienes ingresaran a la casa. Un par de árboles con escasas hojas debían dar muchísima sombra en el verano, y ahora se las daban a esos muñequitos. De la rama más fuerte de uno de los árboles colgaba un columpio de llanta, que se mecía con el viento. El sendero de piedra conducía a un par de escalones adentrando al pequeño pórtico con techo y mecedoras. La casa, extrañamente, le pareció que tenía todo el encanto de Jack pasmado hasta en las esquinas.

Apenas Tooth bajó de su carro cuando las luces del porche se prendieron y Jack le abrió la puerta. Estaba haciendo muchísimo frío esa noche y la calefacción de la casa estaba al máximo.

—Uf, gracias—le dijo ella, sintiendo la cálida casa—Lamento molestarte tan tarde.

—No es molestia—Jack cerró la puerta para que el viento gélido no se colara en la casa. A él le gustaba el frío, pero no quería cuidar de una resfriada Pippa.

Notando la casa silenciosa, Tooth dedujo que Pippa estaría dormida. Sin perder tiempo la dentista le tendió las hojas multicolores envueltas en una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Crees que funcione?—le preguntó Jack, agarrando los volantes. Tooth ya le había contado el plan y lo dejó pensando todo ese rato.

—No podemos descartar nada—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Jack vio todo el optimismo en los ojos de la dentista y lo contagió de su buen humor. Era lo que más le agradaba de ella, su energía le llenaba de calma y alegría.

—¿Quieres tomar un café o…?—invitó por cortesía, pensando que quizá podrían hablar de algo. Habían tenido charlas tan interesantes antes.

—Muy amable—le cortó rápidamente la invitación—Pero creo que deberías irte a dormir—y le señaló las ojeras debajo de sus ojos intensos.—A Tooth no se le escapaba nada.

Jack sonrío para sí mismo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

El silencio que siguió fue un poco incómodo. Por un momento Tooth solamente vio los ojos de Jack y viceversa. Era una sala cómoda, cálida y con olor a pino. El sonido del viento se filtraba por entre los vidrios causando una sensación de frío fantasma. Las luces apagadas difuminaban el contorno de sus cuerpos haciendo más bella la escena. Pero Tooth bajó los ojos, incapaz ya de seguir con esos pensamientos. Era momento de irse y de no pensar en eso.

No pensar en que la sonrisa de Jack era seductoramente hermosa.

No pensar en que el cuerpo de Tooth se veía adorable cubierto de abrigos.

No pensar que lo único que deseaban, sin saber porqué, era darse un largo abrazo.

Tooth fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Nos vemos mañana—le dijo.

—Ah, sí…

Jack se inclinó para besarle la mejilla a modo de despedida. Tooth se mantuvo en su lugar, pero movió el pie hacia atrás y tropezó con la bufanda que Pippa había tirado en el suelo. Se resbaló, y Jack inmediatamente atrapó su cintura agachándose a su altura. Tooth elevó rápidamente la mirada hacia él y sus labios se encontraron.

Un beso.

Apenas fue un roce cuando se separaron, con los ojos llenos de impresión. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, incapaz de decir algo, y salió de la casa rápidamente sin siquiera hacer ruido. Jack miró a través de la ventana cómo Tooth subía a su auto y se iba.

Un beso. Apenas un roce. Como alas de mariposa.

Tooth no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Fue una caricia tan corta y a la vez perfecta. Ella había sido besada antes, pero nunca se sintió tan… tan bien. Fue un beso increíblemente corto y lo sintió más profundo que otros.

Jack estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, sin moverse, solamente sintiendo ese beso en los recuerdo de su mente. Y sonrió. Por primera vez en dos años, sonreía por alguien que no era su hermana.

**-o-**

Había sido una mañana pesada para Tooth. No pudo dormir nada bien y tuvo un montón de pacientes a primera hora. Estaba cansada, con la cabeza comenzando a dolerle y fastidiada. Se tomó unas pastillas esperando que su humor mejorara. Lo peor, era reconocer que el causante de todo era ese maldito beso accidental.

Eran las doce y media de la tarde. Tooth había trabajado arduamente y de forma eficiente durante horas cuando el teléfono sonó. Se disculpó con su secretaria, atendiendo el nombre de Aster.

—¿Bueno?—contestó.

_—¡Están coludidos!—_gritó Aster, lleno de rabia—_Los del periódico no quieren aceptar ninguna propaganda que relacione a la reforma educativa._

Tooth frunció el ceño.

Maldito Pitch.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

_—Por ahora solamente imprimiré más volantes_—fue su respuesta—_Ya que no podemos usar el periódico…_

—¿Ya probaste con la radio y la televisión?

_—Es lo mismo. Todos están comprados._

Estos medios convenencieros…

—Ni modo, nos las ingeniaremos amigo.

_—Nos vemos en la escuela._

Ambos colgaron.

Tooth se llevó una mano a la frente. Esto le complicaba más las cosas.

Pasado el rato ella se fue a la escuela primaria donde los niños salían de sus clases. Se obligó a sonreír mientras repartía hojas de colores a diestra y siniestra, pidiendo por el rechazo a la reforma educativa y explicando con toda la paciencia posible cómo eso podía arruinar el sistema educativo. Aster hacía lo mismo en el otro lado de la ancha entrada y le agradaba ver que mucha gente se reunía alrededor de los dos para pedir información.

Los padres de niños en prescolar ya tenían volantes, puntualmente otorgados por el Maestro Frost. Y solamente se les acercaban para preguntarles si eran una especie e aliados del maestro.

—El Maestro Frost nos había comentados que tenía amigos apoyándolo—le dijo una madre de familia—Me alegra saber que son ustedes. Siempre han apoyado causas nobles.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo Tooth—Cualquier duda que tenga puede contactarnos a los números de abajo.

La madre le sonrió y se fue. Mientras más padres veía con volantes de colores Aster pensaba que al menos Jack ponía algo de su parte.

—El Maestro hace su trabajo.—dijo para sí mismo y en tono bajo. Aparentemente era hombre de palabra. Pero aún así tenía sus reticencias.

Tooth estaba terminando de explicarle a una mujer cuando vio una figura acercarse a ella. Era un hombre delgado de porte altivo completamente vestido de negro y con ojos amatistas muy expresivos, tenía una expresión ecuánime pero ojos llenos de furia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Toothiana?—le preguntó, haciendo gala de ese acento británico que compraba a muchas mujeres pero no a ella.

Tooth le frunció el ceño.

—Absolutamente nada, Pitcher.

El director sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué haces pequeña?—usó un tono meloso que no le gustó para nada a Tooth.

—Reparto volantes—le dio uno, con una gesto despectivo—¿A poco creías que te dejaríamos hacer lo que quisieras?

Pitch leyó rápidamente el volante en sus manos fingiendo absoluto interés. En el fondo, maldecía constantemente. Sabía que el grupo de Tooth le iría a causar unos cuantos problemas, pero esos volantes eran los mismos que había estado repartiendo el mocoso de Frost. Si se habían aliado, los problemas se duplicarían. Y él no tenía intenciones de complicarse la existencia por un grupo de tontos bien informados.

—Vaya, así que están en contra de la reforma que podría mejorar el país—dobló el papel de forma cuidadosa para meterlo en el bolso de su abrigo negro—No me sorprende. Siempre han sido unos rebeldes, como el maestro Frost.

¿Jack? ¿Qué tenía él que ver en esto?

—Es una lástima. Tanta belleza desperdiciada—se inclinó indecorosamente hacia Tooth—¿No has pensado que necesitas a un hombre en tu vida, Toothiana?

Tooth hizo acopio de su paciencia para no pegarle.

¡Nuevamente con eso!

—¿Qué demonios me estás insinuando?—demandó saber, enfurecida.

Pitch sonrió para sí mismo. Desde hacía años que había puesto su mirada en la increíblemente linda dentista del pueblo y no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para conquistarla.

—Solamente que estar al lado de una persona tan influyente como yo podría ayudarte en tus propósitos.

¿Acaso él..?

—¿A dónde quieres ir con esto, Pitch?

—A lo mismo que te he dicho toda la vida y que siempre me has negado—agarró una de sus manos con fiereza—_Tú._

Tooth iba a darle una bofetada cuando Aster apareció. Al otro lado de la entrada había visto a Pitch hablando con su amiga y eso no le gustó absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?.—demandó saber, llegando con aires enfurecidos e intimidatorios. Que, cabe destacar, no funcionaron sobre Pitch.

—Nada, E. Aster Bunnymand—Pitch pronunció el nombre de forma casi despectiva—Solamente que los quiero lejos de mi escuela.

—Podemos repartir cualquier tipo de información en cualquier espacio público, Pitcher.—casi le grita Aster—No es tu escuela, es del pueblo.

—No me interesan las jugarretas que se hayan agarrado Aster. Les conviene alejarse de aquí. Yo no fui quien les pidió aliarse con el tonto de Frost.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Frost en esto?

—A no ser que quieran perjudicar a su nuevo amigo, les sugiero que se vayan.

Dicho esto se alejó hacia la entrada de la escuela.

¿Qué quería decirles con eso?

* * *

¡Listo por ahora!

1.-Creí que sería buena idea poner a los medios de comunicación como coludidos por parte de Pitch. Después de todo nuestro director tiene muchas influencias y esto les complicaría más las cosas a nuestros amigos.

2.-¡Ese beso será tan cardíaco! y lo digo en serio. Se dio solo, creo que los personajes me lo exigían y además me encanta ponerles un poco de tensión a los romances. Creo que hace las cosas más interesantes que la típico relación que fluye y termina perfectamente ¿No creen?

3-Hasta ahora ¿Qué les ha parecido Aster? en el próximo capítulo veremos más cosas sobre Norte y Sandy.

¿Y bien? ¡Les gustó? ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	8. Preparativos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Como ven, he tenido ideas para este fic y tengo todas las esperanzas de que pueda terminar unos dos capítulos más o incluso cuatro en este tiempo que tengo de vacaciones =D Me alegran muchísimo sus comentarios tan optimistas y alentadores, que aquí responderé.

Comentarios:

andreri: jajaja, bueno, Pitch causará muchos problemas como puedes darte cuenta. Y me alegra haber descrito bien la casa, me la imaginé varias veces hasta que me gustó :)

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigdae'31: ¡Hola! nuevamente me alegra tanto que te guste mi redacción y tienes razón, el capítulo anterior dio más forma a la trama. En este se explicarán unos cuantos comportamientos que son necesarios. Estaré más que encantada de leer tu fic, procuraré hacerlo en mis ratos libres =)

NoSoyUnaGuestxD: Jajajajaja, creo que Pitch causará más polémica de la que pensé xD

LaertesDiMarcini: simplemente; muchísimas gracias. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste también =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta que te agrade de esa forma ¡Mil gracias por leer!

Aly: Con mucho gusto, esta vez no me tardé xD

Shadamy1510: ¡Hola mi querida sobrina Shadamy! a mí también me gustó el beso entre Tooth y Jack por la forma tan... natural que fluyó. Pero en fin. Con lo de Pitch ya te imaginarás que clase de problemas puede ocasionar, entre otros tantos que va a formar. Me despido y con la esperanza de que te guste también este capitulo.

Pumpkin Kuro: La personalidad de Aster es algo que quiero desquitar con creces en este fic. Así como la relación humana que Tooth y Jack van a tener xD Me halaga mucho que te guste mi escritura, en serio, me encanta =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Preparativos**

**.**

**.**

_Miércoles 15 de Diciembre._

Norte estaba reclinado en el respaldo de su oficina, pensativo. Había colocado buena parte de los volantes en las cajas de su juguetería para la gente los agarrara. También los mostradores y repartió uno a todos sus empleados. Y aunque había hablado con la mayoría de las personas que conocía—incluso las que se topaba en la calle—para que no aprobaran esa reforma educativa, todavía sentía que podían hacer más cosas.

Pero ¿Qué más se podía hacer? La Reforma Educativa limitaría tanto las mentes creativas de los niños. Y él vivía por ellas. Los juguetes que se creaban en su fábrica eran las ilusiones que de niño nunca pudo cumplir. Él era ruso, nacido en Moscú, pero bajo el régimen de la URSS. Su existencia entera limitada a los ideales del partido comunista. Sencillamente, jamás se rindió y siempre soñó con un mundo donde él podría formar la vida que deseara. Donde podía tener las pertenencias y los juguetes que quisiera y divertirse el tiempo entero de ser posible, sin preocuparse de lo que le parece bien o no al soviet supremo.

No por nada había emigrado al nuevo continente. Primero vivió en Inglaterra, donde aprendió el inglés, y de ahí se fue a los Estados Unidos. Puede que el capitalismo no sea del todo un sistema de producción eterno, pero al menos era desde su perspectiva mucho mejor que el socialismo.

No quería que sus nietos pasaran ni un solo tipo de privación. Como las que él tuvo de niño. Y las diversiones entraban en su lista de cosas malas. Había que hacer algo.

En ese momento, cuando más sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de forma repentina, exaltándolo.

Phil, el capataz de la fábrica, era un hombre bastante alto y regordete parecido a Norte en su fisonomía. Era bastante eficiente, y un hombre de palabra. Tenía la absoluta confianza de Norte, ganada tras años de fiel labor. Pero claro que tenía sus defectos, uno solo de hecho, pero para Norte catastrófico: no tenía la costumbre de tocar.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?—le gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Phil balbuceó antes de responder bien.

—Le hablan.

—¿A mí? ¿Quién?—rodeó el escritorio hacia la puerta.

La figurita regordeta de Sandy apareció de repente, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Ah, Sandy!—lo saludó—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Phil balbuceó algo más antes de salir de vuelta a su trabajo.

Sandy estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que la Reforma Educativa traería a la sociedad. Pero conocía muy bien a sus amigos y sabía que debía ser objetivo. Norte tenía que ocuparse también del festival, Jack tenía preocupaciones de asuntos personales que no había revelado, Aster se apasionaba tanto con los temas que tendía a irse a los extremos y Tooth era demasiado enérgica como para quedarse quieta. Si no se tomaba las cosas en serio y se calmaba a si mismo para calmar a sus amigos, el grupo habría llegado a la perdición hacia mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te trae a mi humilde fábrica, amigo?—preguntó.

Sandy señaló el enorme cartel de festival navideño pegado en la pared de Norte. Éste pensó un poco antes de recordar.

—Ah, ya. Los puestos de la feria ¿Hay que llevarlos ya al almacén?

Sandy asintió.

La bodega de Norte era inmensa y donde se guardaban siempre los puestos armables de madera que se usaban para montar el festival navideño año tras año. Pero el Festival no se hacía en la fábrica, se hacía en el centro del pueblo, y para facilitar el trabajo y ahorrarse unas buenas horas el alcalde les dejaba guardar los puestos en un almacén del ayuntamiento pocos días antes del festival.

Norte, ensimismado en el problema de la Reforma, casi se le olvidaba que esa misma semana iba a ser el Festival. Comenzaba a abrumarle la inmensa cantidad de cosas por hacer. Concentrándose en el presente, había que llevar los puestos al ayuntamiento. Pero ¿Cómo? Su auto no era tan grande.

—Ocuparemos la camioneta de Aster.—dijo pensativo.

Sandy sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso. Ya estaba preparado para casi todo.

—Buena idea.

Llamó al número de Aster y Norte esperó pacientemente. Pero el número estaba apagado ¿Cómo esperaba Aster que se mantuvieran en contacto si apagaba su celular?

Sandy se señaló los dientes.

—Tienes razón.

Norte usó su propio celular ésta vez, un bello modelo bastante reciente regalo de su hijo. Que, cabe destacar, apenas y sabía usar. La pantalla estaba bloqueada y la imagen mostraba en letras enormes la hora. Eran casi la una de la tarde. Solo ver el reloj lo asustó.

—¡Por _Gok*_! ¡Debo recoger a mis nietos de la escuela!—se llevó la mano a la frente y con la otro guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, caminando hacia el perchero donde colgaba su abrigo.—Sandy ¿Me acompañas?

El hombre asintió. Norte inmediatamente agarró las llaves de su auto y los dos salieron casi corriendo para alcanzar a los niños en la salida de la escuela. Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, Norte le mandó un mensaje de texto a Tooth. Dobló la esquina y se estacionó a media cuadra de la escuela. Los niños salían corriendo, caminando o con sus padres bastante animados de que terminaran las horas de clase.

—Voy por mis nietos—le dijo Norte a Sany, bajando del auto—¿Te quedas aquí?—Sandy asintió.

Norte le prendió la radio y caminó hacia la escuela. En eso su celular vibró, probablemente por la respuesta de Tooth. Lo sacó y leyó el mensaje sorprendiéndose gratamente.

Mientras, en la puerta de la escuela no muy lejos de donde estaba Norte, Aster había terminado de repartir unos volantes cuando vio una figura conocida emerger del umbral escolar.

—¡Hey Jack!—le habló Aster

Jack estaba saliendo de la escuela con su hermana Pippa al lado. Los dos parecían estar charlando, o mejor dicho bromeando, mientras bajaban los escalone de la entrada. Al escuchar que lo llamaban Jack alzó la mirada encontrándose con Aster.

Tooth vio que Jack se acercaba a ellos y sus mejillas inmediatamente se volvieron rosadas. Haciéndose la despistada fingió buscar a una persona para darle volantes, cuando el bendito celular sonó. Ella sacó el aparato y leyó en la pantalla un mensaje nuevo.

_De: Norte._

_Para: Tooth._

_Don' tas?_

Mecanografió rápidamente una respuesta.

_De: Tooth_

_Para: Norte_

_Escuela. Entrada. _

Jack vio que Tooth estaba ensimismada en el celular y suspiró. Quería hablar con ella. Para él aquel mínimo roce de beso que tuvieron fue muy especial, pero se había hecho la idea de que probablemente Tooth no sentía nada por él. Jack no quería hacerse ilusiones, había tenido muy dolorosas decepciones amorosas en el pasado y ahora había que enfocarse de lleno en la situación de su demanda. Nada de distracciones. Nada de romance.

"Corazón, cálmate. Deja que el cerebro tome el control" se dijo mentalmente cuando estuvo frente a Aster.

—Hola—saludó.

Pippa inmediatamente saludó llena de entusiasmo.

—¡Hola señor Aster!—le tendió la mano—¿Cómo está?

Aster se inclinó sonriéndole a la niña.

—Solamente dime Aster pequeña—le dijo—Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Aprendiste muchas cosas?

—¡Claro que sí! pero me encargaron muchas tareas—frunció el ceño, inflando los cachetes.

A Aster esa escena se le hizo adorable.

Tooth guardó su celular e inmediatamente abrazó a la niña.

—¡Hola Pippa!—le dijo, besando sus mejillas—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has portado bien?

—¡Muy bien diría yo! Me he lavado los dientes cuatro veces al día.

—¿Cuatro?

Jack veía a las dos chicas hablar, Aster sin embargo llamó su atención.

—¿Has estado dándoles volantes a los padres de familia, verdad?

—Sí, todos los que pude—suspiró—Hay muchos padres que no quieren esa reforma tampoco—lo cual le daba un inmenso alivio.

Hablaba tranquilo, normal y completamente enfocado en Aster. Por eso cuando sintió una enorme mano sobre su hombro se asustó enormemente. Por un momento recordó aquella noche, la oscuridad, el miedo, la mirada aterrada de su madre y el filo en su cuello, frío… muy frío.

Reaccionó por instinto.

—¡Ah!—se dio la vuelta, en posición de ataque.

Se dio cuenta de que era Norte, nada más. Nadie más. Solo Norte, afuera de la escuela. Sano y salvo.

Aster se echó a reír. Norte miró de forma confundida a Jack hasta que el chico se calmó.

Pippa miraba a Jack confundida. Ella no recordaba nada de aquella noche, pero por ese momento, creyó entender más o menos qué pasó el día en que su vida cambió.

—No hagas eso—pidió Jack de favor, llevándose una mano al pecho donde la latía desenfrenadamente el corazón.

Solamente Tooth, aparte de Pippa, se percató de que había pasado algo más que un simple susto.

—No pensé que iba a asustarte.—se sonrió el hombre mayor.

Jamie, que estaba con Sophie al lado de Norte, también se echó a reír.

—¡Su cara fue tan graciosa!

Jack lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. El susto no fue nada gracioso. Al menos no para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí Norte?—le preguntó Tooth.

—Vine a recoger a estos diablillos—despeinó un poco la cabeza de Jamie—¿Y ustedes? ¿Siguen repartiendo esos volantes?

—Espero que tú también lo hayas hecho—Aster se cruzó de brazos.

—Obviamente. De hecho te estaba buscando, mi amigo australiano.

—¿A mí?—Aster no tenía idea de porqué Norte le buscaría.

—Si, necesitamos tu camioneta para mover los puestos de la feria al almacén.

Tooth se llevó una mano a la frente ¡Ya decía que algo se le había olvidado!

—¿Precisamente hoy?

—La feria será este sábado. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—¿Feria?—Jack miró a Norte de manera inquisitiva.

—Sí, la feria de navidad—Pippa brincaba de la emoción—¡Prometiste que íbamos a ir!

Jack miró a su hermana.

—Ah, ya recordé—y no le gustó nada.

Jack no sabía porqué pero tenía muy mala impresión de esa feria. Un mal presentimiento.

—Sandy está en mi auto ¿Vienes, Jack?—Norte lo miró con cara de "Vendrás"

—¿Yo? Pero…

—¡Vamos Jack! Pippa se divertirá mucho.—agregó el ruso. Jack no entendió del todo ese comentario hasta que llegaron al trabajo de Norte.

El comentario de Norte emocionó tanto a Pippa que Jack no pudo contenerla. A regañadientes (pues no tenía idea qué podía hacer para ayudarles a armar el festival) subió a su hermana al auto y comenzó a seguir la camioneta de Aster.

Debió admitir que Norte tenía razón. Después de todo, a donde llegaron era una enorme juguetería con la fábrica en la parte trasera. Sencillamente asombrosa. Los trabajadores de Norte tallaban en madera o ensamblaban piezas de plástico; otros pintaban minuciosos detalles en los juguetes, figuras realmente asombrosas. Eran hileras e hileras de trabajadores sonrientes que cantaban en voz baja diversas canciones reproducidas en bocinas y que producían enormes cantidades de juguetes de la más alta calidad. Colgaban del techo motivos navideños; desde muérdagos envueltos en moños rojos hasta pequeños copos de nieve hechos con papel brillante. En el centro del taller estaba un inmenso y ancho pino que expandía su fragancia por todo el lugar. Colgaban luces multicolores y esferas radiantes proyectando un encanto tan especial. Tan único.

Ese lugar no se parecía en absoluto a una fábrica de juguetes moderna. Era mucho más que eso. Se respiraba calma, tranquilidad y armonía en el taller. Por un momento, oliendo el pino y escuchando melodías navideñas, Jack se sintió en casa. como una típica navidad con sus padres.

—¡Mira, Jack, mira!—Pipa tiraba del abrigo de su hermano, emocionada con su jovialidad infantil—¡Es como la fábrica de Santa Claus!

Jack no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Y eso no es nada—le dijo Jamie, feliz de estar en el taller de su abuelo con alguien más que Sophie—¡Vamos! Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

Jack solamente vio a su hermana deshacerse de la chaqueta para echarse a correr detrás de Jamie al montón de juguetes que estaban terminados y con los cuales Norte les dejaba jugar. La risa de Pippa era tan sincera que le llegó al corazón del chico. Día con día Jack se recordaba a sí mismo que era por esa sonrisa que hacía todo lo que estaba haciendo. Todo por verla feliz.

Norte los condujo hacia la bodega donde estaban los puestos armables para la feria. Los puestos de madera tallada y bien pintada no estaban ensamblados, así que podían llevarse las tablas de madera. Al final, Jack se dio cuenta que sí podía ayudarles, cargando pilares, juguetes o cualquier cosa que le pidieran. Fueron colocando en la cajuela enorme de la camioneta de Aster pieza por pieza, y el australiano llevaba los paquetes al ayuntamiento. En total fueron tres viajes antes de que todo estuviera bien acomodado.

En todo ese tiempo, Norte notó que Jack y Tooth no se habían hablado y parecían algo tensos. Tanto así que Tooth siempre acompañaba a Aster al ayuntamiento, como buscando pasar el menor tiempo posible al lado de Jack.

Pippa, Jamie y Sophie jugaron toda la tarde, hasta las cinco que terminaron al fin de llevar todo el material al ayuntamiento.

—Ha sido un día muy productivo—dijeron al final.

Jack le dio las gracias a Norte por darle tanta diversión a su hermana y se despidió rápidamente de los demás. Poco después de eso Tooth también se despidió para irse a su casa. Con los tres hombres solos, el tema simplemente salió a flote.

—¿Qué se traen esos dos?—le preguntó Aster a Norte—¿Se gustan o no? ¡Me desesperan tanto a veces las personas indecisas!

Sandy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia la relación que ambos tengan Aster—le dijo Norte.

—¿No lo es? ¡Ese chico no me gusta para nada! Ya sabes cuánto aprecio a Tooth y me gustaría que ella encontrara a una buena persona. No a un maestro con secretos.

—¿Secretos? ¿De que estás hablando?

—¡Por favor! No me digas que no te has dado cuenta—hasta Sandy asintió—Ese Jack esconde algo. Y me parece que es muy grande ese secretito suyo por la mirada melancólica que pone cuando no está con su hermana.

Sandy le dio la razón a Aster. Él también creía que Jack tenía sus secretos. Pero no se lo tomaba a mal, porque al final de cuentas todas las personas los tienen. Norte, intrigado, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Siempre pasa Norte. Apenas la niña se va y las sonrisas de Jack desaparecen. No sé que le haya pasado, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

Norte nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso realmente. Pero Jack era un excelente hermano y un maestro dedicado que se había ganado todo el aprecio de Sophie en una sola tarde. No podía ser mala persona. Es tan difícil engañar a los niños, ellos siempre se dan cuenta de cuando alguien es bueno o es malo y no se lo callan. Sophie al menos tenía ese don y por eso jamás le agradó su antigua maestra. Y Jack era su adoración.

¿Sería posible que Jack tuviera un pasado oscuro?

Era lo mismo que Tooth se preguntaba mientras conducía hacia su casa. Estaba cansada, por no decir fatigada emocional y físicamente. No había hablado con Jack y sentía que la repentina distancia entre los dos era dolorosa. Pero la mirada aterrada de Jack cuando Norte lo asustó seguía muy presente en su mente. Por los ojos cafés del muchacho una sombra del pasado irremediablemente le causó pavor ¿Qué había vivido para ensombrecerse de forma repentina? Y lo peor era que, ahora que estaban distanciados, no podía acercarse a preguntarle cómo lo hubiera hecho otro día. Maldito corazón enamoradizo.

Tooth de verdad solamente quería llegar a su casa, recostarse y dormir toda la noche. Pero el destino le dijo que era momento de que ella misma se enfrentara a sus fantasmas.

Estacionada frente a su casa, estaba una camioneta morada marca Windstar.

Tooth palideció.

**-o-**

Pitch sonrió con muchísima alegría mientras revisaba los estados de cuenta en sus cuentas bancarias. Había sido un plan tan sencillo que se consideró hasta cierto punto un tonto por no haberlo planeado con anticipación. Le tomó un par de años crear la cuenta bancaria falsa, y es que conseguir documentación falsificada de calidad era difícil, por no mencionar cara. La cuenta de banco estaba a nombre de un ser que jamás existió, David O´Hara. Y para que el banco no sospechara el sujeto supuestamente tenía acciones dentro de empresas estatales. Una mentira claro, pero que respaldaba los quince millones de dólares en la cuenta.

Había sido sencillo. El gobierno le daba el presupuesto escolar al director y Pitch, de manera inteligente, conseguía robar buena parte de ese dinero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Año con año Pitch ponía a los niños a crear festivales de recaudación cuyo dinero debería ir a asociaciones de caridad. Claro que eran sociedades falsas y todo el dinero colectado se iban a los bolsillos de David O´Hara. O mejor dicho, de Pitch Black.

Fueron años y años robando a las arcas de la escuela y a las colectas, pero robos inteligentes. Si la escuela lucía linda y decorada nadie tenía porqué sospechar que faltaba presupuesto. Y si nadie sospechaba, nadie le diría a la secretaria de educación. Pitch entregaba reportes falsos, pero nunca le hacían auditorias sencillamente porque no sospechaban que estuviera robando esas cantidades millonarias. Fue cogiendo el dinero de poco en poco.

Pero para no arriesgar tanto el cuello, Pitch no solo les robaba a las escuelas. Ya que tenía sus contactos era más que bueno a la hora de hacer fraudes. Había robado millones a corporaciones bajo diferentes pseudónimos aprovechando errores en las cuentas bancarias. Legalmente las transacciones estaban bien hechas, pero el dinero desaparecía porque se iba a cuentas de banco que no existían. Y que, obviamente, Pitch tenía la clave.

Ahora estaba ante su mayor fraude. Todo el presupuesto que el gobierno le dio para las actividades recreativas había sido transferido a su cuenta de banco. Ese año escolar había recibido además una suma de un millón de dólares para la ampliación del colegio y la restauración de las instalaciones recreativas. En total, y de una sola jugada, Pitch había robado dos millones de dólares al gobierno. La máxima cantidad que le había quitado a la escuela.

Si la secretaria aceptaba su reforma educativa entonces todos los juegos serían embargados y esos dos millones de dólares, en teoría, deberían ser destinados a las arcas escolares para la compra de más libros. Obviamente Pitch había planeado la manera de saltarse las auditorias. Las cuentas de banco bajo el nombre de David O'Hara fueron trasladadas al extranjero de manera legal y los dos millones recién robados, igual. Ese dinero, prácticamente, había desaparecido.

Pero Pitch ese año no había sido al albacea de la escuela. Lo había sido el tesorero, Stephen McCarthy. Un idiota al que robarle fue increíblemente sencillo. Si en determinado momento el director pedía dinero del presupuesto y no aparecía, Stephen sería el culpable. Pero Pitch no haría eso porque no quería un escándalo. Sería director de la primaria un año más, para ver a los niños sumidos en la desdicha de no poder jugar ni tener recreo, y después se jubilaría yéndose al extranjero a disfrutar los 17 millones de dólares robados. Más una pensión nada despreciable mensual por haber sido un director ejemplos.

¡Qué fácil había sido engañar a todo un pueblo! Todo iba saliendo según el plan.

Hasta la llegada de Jack Frost.

Pitch tenía todo el control sobre sus maestros, menos de Jack. Y sabía que el muchacho tenía el apoyo de esos cuatro despreciables que se la pasaban ayudando a la comunidad. Eran influyentes, y temía que pudieran evitar la reforma educativa. Si no se llevaba a cabo, entonces ¡Adiós sus dos millones de dólares! Porque habría que restaurar las áreas de juegos y ampliar la escuela. Y no quería dramas, ni preguntas ni tampoco regresar el dinero que había planeado por años poseer. Eso jamás. Así que, lo importante ahora, era destruir al muchachito maestro de preescolar.

Recordó entonces que un día había visto a su querida Tooth con Jack. No recordaba dónde, pero eso no le gustó nada. No tenía idea de en qué momento comenzó a agradarle la dentista, no tampoco la razón. Pero la bella profesionista solo por su belleza merecía su completa atención. Aparentemente Jack pensaba lo mismo y no estaba dispuesto a competir contra ese mocoso tanto por la reforma, como por la bella dentista. Jack de verdad que se estaba volviendo un problema mayor.

Tenía en su poder unos sobres del juzgado que le proporcionó uno de sus contactos. La demanda de Jack estaba bastante detallada y, sobre todo, la dirección y el número de la persona que lo estaba demandando. Sin ocultar la sorpresa, pero con una enorme sonrisa, Pitch telefoneó rápidamente al agresor de Jack. Quizá hundirlo iba a ser más sencillo de lo que había planeado.

Después de todo ¿No se suponía que "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"?

* * *

*Gok.-Significa "Dios" en ruso. Se escribe de otra forma, porque el alfabeto ruso es distinto del que usamos en el español. Pero se pronuncia de una forma parecida a "Gok" o Gogr" xD

¿Quién creen que sea la persona que llegó a la casa de Tooth, en esa camioneta Windstar? xD

**NO** me basé en nada de información para el fraude de Pitch. Así que es posible que no tenga mucha coherencia al menos de forma legal. No sé mucho de leyes, pero como fraude es posible y espero que les guste.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	9. Visitantes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo han estado? Nuevamente les molesto con un capítulo más de ésta historia, que me quedó largo. La buena noticia que les traigo es que he podido avanzar mucho a los capitulos de este fic, y el 10, que sigo editanto, me está quedando intenso y muuy largo. Aquí veremos más sobre Pippa y un poco de lo que ella piensa sobre sus padres, además de un detalle en la vida de Tooth que se aclarará en el siguiente capitulo. Espero lo disfruten!

comentarios:

Mind-Creator: ¡Hola! nuevamente mil gracias por leerme y considerar tan buena mi redacción, estoy ansiosa por ver el fanart. Al final del capítulo agregué un apéndice que te ayudará mucho (o eso creo) =)

NosoyunaGuestxD: bueno, en la camioneta viene realmente... ya verás xD El trauma de Jack es fuerte y aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.

Fanatica1Asoaso: efectivamente, los padres de Jack están muertos. Pero esa situación se aclarará más en el siguiente episodio. Te respondo por si no ha quedado del todo claro =)

andreri: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, estoy escribiendo lo mejor posible "aquella noche" que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo ¡por favor sé paciente! saludos de México.

Aly: ¡Hola! responderé a lo que puedo, Jack tiene una demanda pero no es del Estado; los padres si murieron y todo eso se aclarará más en el próximo capítulo. Puedo decirte que es un familiar lejano de Jack. Por lo que me dices de las historias de Miki Mechetta, amé la de Por los Niños y como tú, en un principio estaba renuente con la relación homosexual de Por las Parejas. Pero después de unos cuantos capítulos me di cuenta que, por la forma en que se desarrolló la trama, sí funcionaba. Aunque respeto que sea un género que no te agrada (yo tengo reticencias) he tenido problemas con el Abecedary por la limitación que tengo ahora de palabras, pero estoy haciendo borradores con dos palabras ahora y quizá pueda terminar uno esta semana =)

Shadamy1510: Pitch no está del todo enamorado de Tooth, es más bien lujuria lo que siente por ella y mucha atracción en el mal sentido. Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias, sobrina Sahadamy! dile a tu amiga que lo que más me gusta es saber que disfrutan mis historias y que si se hace una cuenta o me deja comentarios aunque sean de Guest seré feliz xD PD.-Yo también quiero ir a la juguetería de Norte =)

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando y también que te agradara la inteligencia del fraude que esta llevando a cabo Pitch. Fue un poco difícil dar con un plan digno de este personaje. Estoy leyendo tu fic de Rose of the Guardians, pero no he dejado comentarios por ahora, lo siento. Lo que sí pudo decirte es que hasta donde voy me intriga de dónde salieron esos caballeros... ¡Mil gracias por leer y ojalá disfrutes este también!

**ATENCIÓN.-** Extra al final del capítulo **MUY** importante.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Visitantes**

**.**

**.**

_Miércoles 15 de Diciembre, en la tarde._

_._

Los hermanos Frost acababan de salir de la Fábrica de Norte y se dirigían a su casa, de forma tranquila y amena. Al menos hasta que Pippa sacó un tema particular.

—¿Te divertiste, Pippa?—preguntó Jack al volante, mientras su hermana estada sentada de copiloto con el cinturón bien puesto.

—Mucho, sí—le respondió—Jamie sabe jugar un montón de cosas y me mostró bastantes juguetes.—le decía llena de entusiasmo y con una enorme sonrisa.

Jack le sonreía lleno de felicidad.

—Eso es lo importante.

—Jack, quiero preguntarte una cosa—Pippa usó un tono de voz meloso, tranquilo e inocente. Jack tomó aire listo para una pregunta que, por el tono, sabía que sería incómoda para los dos.

—Lo que quieras princesa ¿Qué pasa?—incitó.

—¿Qué pasó entre la doctora Tooth y tu?

A Jack le dieron ganas de frenar esporádicamente el auto pero se contuvo. Se forzó una mirada calmada para responderle.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada, en serio.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada—insistió.

—No te creo—declaró Pippa al final.

Jack bufó, esperándose el resto de la conversación.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Pippa? no ha pasado nada entre los dos.

—Jack, desde que llegamos a Burguess han sido grandes amigos—protestó la niña—Y hoy ni siquiera se saludaron. Soy niña, tengo diez años, pero no soy tonta ¡Y tengo un sexto sentido femenino!

Oh no. Odiaba cuando salía con ese sexto sentido femenino. Era el arma favorita de su madre y Pippa lo había heredado por completo; Jack sabía que eso iba a ser muy bueno en el futuro cuando llegara la etapa de conocer muchachos. Pero ahora le estaba resultando molesto.

—Nadie osaría a retar ese sexto sentido tuyo—le dijo—Pero quizá se esté equivocando esta vez.

—Jack.—Pippa se cruzó de brazos molesta—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Pero la memoria lo traicionó. Recordó aquel beso accidental, por el cual dejaron de hablarse (o al menos ella dejo de hablarle) y sus mejillas sin querer se ruborizaron. Pippa notó ese cambio inmediatamente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, asombrada y feliz.

—¡Estás enamorado de ella!—dijo.

—No—declaró vehemente.

—¡Sí, lo estás!—Pippa comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre el asiento.

Jack frenó por una luz roja y suspiró frustrado ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña de diez años se diera cuenta de todo, incluso más que él?

—No le digas a nadie—susurró.—Será nuestro secreto.

—No—la niña infló sus cachetes, señal de enfado—No puedes hacerte esto. No después de lo que pasó con esa señorita tan tonta.

—Pippa, no hables así—le reprendió suave pero firmemente. Arrancó al ver la luz verde y dio vuelta en una cuadra.

—¡Lo siento pero lo era!—la indignación ahora corría por las venas de la apasionada niña Frost—Te mereces una buena persona y la doctora Tooth es muy dulce ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad?

—¿Y si ella no quiere?

—¿Y si ella sí quiere?

Se estacionó frente a su casa, apagando el auto.

—Muy bien—se recargó en el respaldo—¿Qué propones que haga?

—Invítala a salir.

—Pero Pippa…

—¡Sin peros!—se acercó a él, para verlo directamente a los ojos—Ayer me preguntaste qué quería de regalo de navidad ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí—asintió. Eso había sido en la noche, cuando la recostó. Pippa le dijo que lo pensaría para darle una buena respuesta.

—Bueno, mi más grande deseo Jack, es verte feliz.—confesó la vocecita inocente—Yo sé que me quieres y eres feliz cuidándome ¡Y me haces muy feliz! Pero quisiera verte con alguien…

—¿Me quieres decir que quieres verme casado y con hijos, como decía mamá?

—Sí.

Jack miró fijamente a su hermana. Pippa estaba siendo completamente sincera. Sus padres se habían ido antes de verlo realizado, y Jack se consagró por completo al cuidado de su hermana, pensando poco o nada en su propia persona. Ahora era la propia Pippa quien le pedía que cuidara más de él y que viera por su felicidad individual. Si esa no era una señal de Dios, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo.

Jack acarició los cabellos de su hermana con ternura.

—¿Quieres ser tía?—inquirió.

Pippa asintió.

—Mira, cariño. No puedo asegurarte que las cosas con Tooth se den—ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor de decirle algo a la dentista—Pero puedo hacerte la promesa, que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Quiero que seas feliz Pippa, pase lo que pase. Y yo también buscaré mi felicidad ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes por mí cielo. Ése es mi deber.

—Pero no significa que no pueda ayudarte,

—Es verdad…

—¡La invitaremos a cenar!—saltó de la emoción.

Jack palideció.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, mañana o pasado. Puedo quedarme en la casa de Norte, jugando con Jamie. Y ustedes dos charlarían de lo que les gusta o no.

—¿No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que la invite a una cita, verdad?

—No—sonrió.

Jack suspiró.

—¡Además, sería mi regalo de navidad!—hizo un puchero adorable, de esos que siempre convencían a su hermano.

Y lo consiguió.

—La invitaré—abrió la puerta del carro—Ya que tanto insistes…

—¡Sí!

Pippa salió y entró a la casa murmurando quién sabe qué cosas de la comida ideal, la decoración del comedor, la hora y otras trivialidades.

Jack, en cambio, se quedó pensando. Jamás pensó que su vida personal era tan importante para su hermana.

Estaba llegando el momento de equilibrar su vida.

Esa noche, después de que Jack arropara a su hermana, Pippa se aseguró muy bien de que su hermano ya se había ido cuando salió de la cama. Apartó los edredones de su cuerpo y caminó en pijama hasta la ventana de su alcoba. Estaba cerrada, pero ella abrió las cortinas y reveló un cristal enmarcado en madera. Suavemente, sin hacer ruido, movió el cristal y dejó que el viento frío del invierno entrara a su alcoba acariciando suavemente su rostro. Pippa cerró los ojos un momento, antes de reclinarse y ver el cielo estrellado. Vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño te libraba de contaminaciones y las estrellas se veían impresionantes rodeando la luna blanca. Todas las luces palpitando con ternura y protección.

Pippa se arrodilló, juntando ambas manos en posición de oración.

—Papá, mamá ¿Cómo han estado?—habló suave, en susurros, para que Jack (si es que estaba despierto) no la escuchara—Yo estoy bastante bien. Burguess es un pueblo encantador y tengo ahora muchísimos amigos, pero de todos mi mejor amigo es Jamie ¡me divierto mucho con él!—la niña sonrió al recordarlo—Jack me cuida bastante, sé que ustedes han de verlo y dudo que se preocupen por mí. Tengo todo lo que podría necesitar y más. Pero…

Se calló, buscando la manera de continuar.

—Quiero muchísimo a mi hermano, él se ha esforzado en hacerme feliz todo este tiempo. Cada día los extraño menos y es por él, sus esfuerzos. Pero en el fondo no me engaña. Yo sé que él también los extraña y es muy fuerte por mí. Ha sido demasiado fuerte. Yo no necesito tanta fortaleza ahora, estoy feliz y plena. Pero Jack sí. Se merece calma y felicidad propia ¿No lo creen? ¿Podrían ayudarme con eso?

Miró la luna, que parecía estar escuchándola.

Pippa recordó que antes del accidente, Jack se estaba preparando para ser maestro en uno de los internados más exclusivos de Nueva York. Tenía amistades, trabajo, un futuro…

—Dios mío, dale a mi hermano todo lo que ha perdido en estos años por cuidarme solamente a mí—rezó—Nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo que ha sacrificado… por favor. Así como él me hace muy feliz, se merece ser feliz.

Murmuró un rezo más antes de volverse a acostar.

En el cielo una estrella fugaz pasó encima de la luna, y el astro pálido emitió un débil brillo similar a un palpitar.

_**-o-**_

_Jueves 16 de Diciembre_

_._

—Muy bien—dijo Jack—Haber… Cindy—señaló a la niña—¿Me podrías decir porqué vamos a salir de vacaciones?

La niña comenzó inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—¡Santa Claus viene, Santa viene!—decía, los demás niños gritaban emocionados de la misma manera.

Jack, que había estado de pie, se inclinó e hizo un ademán a los niños para que se acercaran a él, formando un círculo a su alrededor.

—Hablé con Santa el otro día—susurró—Shh, no le digan a nadie porque es secreto.

Todos los niños emocionados comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, pensando qué cosas podrían haber hablado el maestro con santa. Esperaban que le hubiera dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre ellos ¡Querían juguetes y dulces!

Pippa había salido temprano de su clase por terminar a tiempo los trabajos del día y caminó al prescolar. Se quedó afuera, viendo a través del vidrio como Jack hablaba con los niños a su misma altura, haciendo graciosos ademanes y actuando para llamar por completo su atención.

—Y deben portarse muy bien, obedecer a sus papas—en ese momento les sonrió aún más—¿Verdad que siempre les hacen caso a sus papás?

—¡Si!—respondió el coro angelical.

—Perfecto—se reclinó, como si pensara qué más podría decirles—Vamos a ver si entendieron. ¿Cuándo salimos de vacaciones?

—El Lunes.—dijeron a coro.

—¿Y cuándo regresamos de vacaciones?

—El 6 de enero.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora ¿Quién se portó bien? ¡Levanten la mano!

Todos los niños inmediatamente levantaron su mano, Jack se echó a reír.

—¿Quién se va a divertir mucho? ¡Mano arriba!

Los niños ahora decían "yo, yo" de manera cómica.

—¿Quién quiere un dulce?

Todos se pusieron de pie. Jack también y entre risas sacó de su escritorio una caja llena de pequeñas paletas multicolores. Pippa sonrió para sí misma. Los niños pasaban en una perfecta fila india por su paleta. Si era niño merecía que le revolvieran el cabello, si era niña, una caricia en la mejilla. Pippa recordó cuando ella era también una pequeñita de cuatro años, y su hermano la sacaba a los parques a buscar huevos de pascua. Jamás podría olvidar esos momentos.

La última niña en pedir su paleta fue Sophie. Pero ella le dio un corto abrazo.

—Lo quiero maestro Frost—dijo su inocente voz.

Como si hubiera sido un llamado o un conjuro, todos los niños corrieron hacia el maestro abrazándole las piernas y gritando.

—¡Lo queremos maestro!

Jack como pudo se inclinó para devolverles el abrazo. El timbre resonó y algunos cuantos padres pudieron ver la conmovedora escena. Todos los niños se iban no sin antes haberse despedido con un corto abrazo del maestro. Pippa entró al salón de prescolar y vio todos los dibujos guardados en carpetas de niños felices que aprendían gracias a los cariñosos métodos de Jack.

—¿Lista Pippa?—preguntó Jack, una vez que todos los niños se fueron.

—Claro.

Salieron del salón despidiéndose del conserje y uno que otro maestro, cruzando el estacionamiento hasta el auto.

Condujeron hacia la casa de Tooth, donde iban a reunirse para terminar los preparativos de la campaña contra la Reforma Educativa. Jack iba preparándose mentalmente para invitar a su amiga a una cena gracias a todas las súplicas de su hermana y Pippa rezaba que todo saliera bien. Pero los dos se sorprendieron mucho cuando llegaron a la casa de la doctora.

Estaban los autos de Aster y de Sandy. Pero en la cochera, atrás del auto de Tooth, había una enorme camioneta windstar llena de maletas en la cajuela y una que otra sobre el techo. No era un carro que reconocieran. Jack se estacionó frente a la casa de Norte, ya que no había más espacio en la acerca, y descendió preguntándose quién estaría de visita aparentemente por un largo periodo.

Los dos hermanos caminaron entre la nieve hacia la puerta de Tooth y tocaron el timbre. Hasta el porche se escuchaban gritos. Parecía un caos. La puerta fue abierta por una señora mayor, de aproximadamente cincuenta años. Ella era muy parecida a Tooth, su rostro tenía facciones similares así como el mismo tono de piel. La mujer los miró de forma curiosa un momento.

Tres pequeños torbellinos se asomaron al mismo tiempo. Eran tres niñas idénticas, trillizas y lo más asombroso; copias casi textuales de una Tooth miniatura.

Ni Jack ni Pippa hicieron un buen trabajo ocultando su asombro.

—Ah, tú debes ser el nuevo amigo de Tooth—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal—Pasa por favor. Ella está con los demás en el comedor.

Las trillizas parecían tener una edad parecida a la de Pippa. Además, Jamie también se asomó de la cocina.

—¡Bienvenidos!—dijo prontamente el niño.

—Que bonita eres—le dijo una de las niñas a Pippa—¿Podemos jugar contigo?

—Señor ¿Podemos jugar con su hija?—preguntó otra cortésmente a Jack.

Jack abrió los ojos y Pippa se echó a reír.

—Ella es mi hermana—les dijo con una sonrisa—Y claro que pueden jugar con ella. Si Pippa quiere.

Pero Pippa ya había asentido y las cuatro niñas, con Jamie, se fueron hacia la sala donde estaban bastantes juguetes desparramados sobre la alfombra. Jack caminó al comedor y en la mesa encontró a Tooth, Aster, Sandy y Norte. En su cara había demasiadas preguntas que nadie pasó por alto, pero tampoco quisieron responder.

—Mi familia vino de visita—fue la cortante respuesta de Tooth—Vamos, tenemos que terminar de ordenar esta propaganda.

Ella tecleaba rápidamente en su ordenador portátil. Tomaba una taza de café, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y no se veía nada bien. Parecía estar al borde de un colapso. Norte miró a Jack como diciéndole "Después hablamos"

Jack tomó asiento en el comedor y escuchaba las propuestas que los demás hacían, ocasionalmente agregaba una que otra sugerencia, pero la tensión en el ambiente era tan grande que se preguntó mentalmente qué podría estar pasando como para que Tooth luciera tan estresada.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora—Norte se puso de pie y como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido los demás igual.—¿Quieres que nos reunamos también mañana, Tooth?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, todo está resuelto—les dijo, viendo el ordenador—Nos vemos el sábado en el festival.

Aster asintió y él con Sandy salieron rápidamente de la habitación. Norte iba a hacer lo mismo pero vio que Jack caminaba hacia la chica. Le había prometido a Pippa que la invitaría a cenar y tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

—¿Tooth?—le habló, ella no levantó la mirada de la computadora—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Un momento…—fue la respuesta de ella.

En ese momento entró al comedor un hombre. Tenía los mismos ojos que Tooth y el mismo tono de cabello. De hecho, eran tan parecidos que no le quedó ni la menor duda de que era el padre de la dentista. Él miró a Jack y Norte de forma fría, asintiendo como si eso fuera un saludo, y se dirigió solo a su hija.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana?—preguntó.

Tooth lo miró de reojo como si estuviera enfadada, apretando los labios. Jack no necesitó ver más para saber que ellos o no tenían buena relación o acababan de tener una discusión. Norte iba a decir algo que aligerara el ambiente, pero el maestro le ganó.

—De hecho, sí—sería un loco si no aprovechaba la ocasión. Tooth miró a Jack como si estuviera loco—Tooth y yo hemos hecho planes para cenar mañana ¿Verdad?

La miró rogándole con la expresión que le siguiera el juego. Por un momento ella estuvo tentada a decirle que no, pero después pensó que sería mucho mejor pasar una tarde con Jack (aunque los dos estuvieran un poco tensos) que pasarla con su padre.

—Claro, sí—miró a su papá—Mañana saldré con Jack.

El padre de Tooth asintió. Y así, sin decir nada más, salió del comedor.

Jack y Tooth se miraron. Norte se dio cuenta de que salía sobrando y salió sigilosamente de la casa, despidiéndose de los señores Less.

—Gracias—le dijo ella en un murmullo.

—Bueno, de hecho sí te iba a invitar a cenar—y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso—Digo… s-solo si quieres.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, me gustaría.

—¿Paso por ti? Cenaríamos en mi casa, pero…

—No, está bien. Yo iré a tu casa.

—Gracias. Te prometo que te divertirás.

Tooth supo que esa promesa se iba a cumplir.

Ella lo acompañó hacia la puerta. Pippa estaba jugando con las trillizas.

—¡Jack, ellas son Ana, Sara y Lana!—señaló a las tres idénticas criaturas—Son muy divertidas.

Las tres niñas asintieron. En ese momento apareció la madre, la señora Less. Tooth se inclinó y cargó a Lana.

—¿Sabías que a Lana le dicen Babytooth?—inquirió Pippa.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso porqué?

—Ella es igual a su hermana—habló la señora Less—Babytooth es como una Tooth miniatura.

Jack supuso que hablaba del carácter, porque las tres niñas eran idénticas a Tooth.

—Mi familia tiene genes fuertes—le sonrió la dentista a su amigo—Ellas son mis hermanas trillizas, tienen once años.—señaló a las tres—Y ella es mi madre, Rebecca Less.

Rebeca asintió, estirando la mano para estrecharla con Jack a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto, Jack Frost—se presentó estrechando la mano de Rebeca. Ésta le dedico una cándida sonrisa.

—El gusto es todo mío—repuso.

No conversaron mucho porque Tooth inmediatamente lo llevó al umbral, dándole a entender de manera suave que se fuera.

—Muchas gracias por venir, Jack—le dijo con una sonrisa—Y a ti también Pippa. Espero que puedas volver pronto a jugar con mis hermanas.

—Sería un placer—dijo la niña.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te recoja?—le pregunto Jack a Tooth nuevamente.

—No—negó—Iré yo. Entonces… ¿A qué hora?

—A las siete estaría bien, si te parece.

—A las siete entonces.

—Cuídate.

Desde el umbral las tres niñas se despidieron de Jack y de Pippa.

Tooth solamente podía pensar que su familia había sido demasiado inoportuna. Y que además, ahora tenía una cita con Jack ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó?

Solo rezaba que todo saliera bien.

**-o-**

Había sido más difícil de lo pensado encontrar el número telefónico, pero Pitch Black tenía unas excelentes mañas que le ayudaban excelentemente. Cogió el teléfono de su casa y cuidadosamente marcó el número.

Ring….

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_—¿Aló?_

Era una voz ronca, vieja y que le causó a Pitch una sonrisa muy grande. Tenía el presentimiento de que era justamente el tipo de persona que estaba buscando.

—Muy buenas tardes—dijo Pitch—¿Es demasiado tarde allá, Señor Overland?

_—¿Cómo sabe quién soy?—_el hombre parecía muy desconfiado. Y es le gustó más al director.

—No se preocupe, señor Overland. Estoy de su lado—aseguró, con la voz más amigable que tenía—Me llamo Pitch Black y soy el director de la Escuela Primaria de Burguess.

_—¿Y eso me importa por…?_

—Porque tengo entendido que un familiar suyo trabaja aquí. El Maestro Jackson O. Frost.

Hubo un corto pero punzante silencio en la otra línea.

_—¿Jackson Frost?—_dijo de repente, luego rio de forma suave, casi irónica y siniestra—_Ese muchacho… ¿Dónde dice que está?_

—En Burguess. Es un pueblo al Norte del Estado de Washington, llegando casi a la frontera canadiense—le dio unas pocas más indicaciones.

_—¿Qué gana usted con darme esta información, señor Black?—_inquirió Overland, demostrando que el hombre también era astuto.

—Solamente librarme de un buscapleitos—y aquí era el momento de poner la balanza a su favor—Usted ha de saber a lo que me refiero. Estoy enterado de la demanda que ustedes dos llevan a cabo y créame que tiene mi completo apoyo. Ese muchachito es un irresponsable.

_—Lo sé—_suspiró con frustración_—Creo que me verá en Burguess en poco tiempo. Gracias por la información, señor Black._

—Todo un gusto, señor Overland.

Después de eso, la línea se cortó. Pitch colgó el teléfono sin poder contener una risa casi maléfica. Las cosas estaban saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

¡Eso ha sido todo el capítulo! ¿Les suena el apellido Overland? Les daré una pista. _Jackson **O**. Frost_. xD

¿Por que creen que Tooth no se ve nada feliz con la llegada de su familia? tiene sus razones, y por cierto, serán fuertes. Además ¡metí a Babytooth! fue de una forma parecida a la de un fic que me gusta mucho llamado "por los niños" (For the Kids) se los recomiendo por cierto.

¡Ahora sí, el extra!

* * *

**EXTRA**

**CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**Jackson O. Frost.**

Cabello castaño con ojos cafés, iguales a cuando era humano. Pero tiene la piel pálida de cuando es espíritu invernal. Es alto, delgado pero no tanto, con una complexión ligeramente atlética. Alto, de unos 1.72 metros. Tiene 25 años.

**Toothiana Less**

Cabello rubio, ojos de color violeta (parecidos a los de Elizabeth Tylor pero un poco más claros) piel clara, suele vestir ropa muy colorida de tonos verdes, amarillos y azules. Tiene la cara redonda, aunque facciones finas y pómulos sobresalientes, hoyuelos en las mejillas. No es muy alta, mide unos 1.60 m Tiene 26 años.

**E. Aster Bunnymund**

Cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, lo lleva largo a veces en coleta sobrepasando los hombros; con ojos azules y piel aperlada, casi bronceada. Es alto, de 1.80 metros de altura. Suele usar una barba corta pero ahora está rasurado, tiene una nariz muy fina, mandíbula pronunciada y tupidas cejas. Cuerpo ligeramente musculoso. Tiene 31 años.

**Nicolás Prochtizbo* "Norte"** (Николай рождество) _*Prochtizbo (рождество) significa_ Navidad en ruso.

Piel clara, ojos azules, su cabello es corto y blanco de canas con brillo plateado. Regordete, mide 1.78 metros y suele vestir con abrigos rojos o de piel. Tiene barba, también blanca, no muy larga con las patillas lisas y muy tupidas cejas. Suele tener las mejillas rosadas por el calor de sus ropas de piel. Tiene 55 años.

**Ernest Sanderson "Sandy"**

Mide 1.50 metros, lo cual le hace muy bajito. Es regordete, pero no tanto como Nicolás. Tiene el cabello de un color rubio casi dorado corto, sin barba. Los ojos de color miel acentúan la piel bronceada, de un ligero tono amarillo debido a sus ojos y a su cabello, que se acentúa por las ropas amarillas y cafés que suele usar. Grandes cachetes, y expresiones muy afables con sus facciones definidas. Tiene 36 años.

**Pippa O. Frost.**

Igual que en la película. Pero el cabello lo tiene un poco más largo casi llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, completamente liso color castaño. Ojos cafés como los de Jack y piel clara normal. Tiene 10 años.

**Jamie Bennet y Sophie Bennet.**

Igual a la película. Jamie tiene 10 años. Sophie ligeramente más peinada con 5 años.

**Rebeca Less** (Madre de Tooth)

Cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Tooth, ojos de color azul claro. Piel un poco morena, mide 1.62 metros. Tiene una complexión delgada con unos cuantos kilos de más. Tiene 48 años.

**Alan Less** (Padre de Tooth)

Cabello rubio y ojos violetas, piel bastante clara casi albina como la de Jack. Su rostro es muy exquisito, idéntico al de Tooth. Mide 1.66 metros, con un poco de sobrepeso. Tiene 51 años.

* * *

Hice este extra porque, conforme iba releyendo mi historia, me di cuenta de que no puse detalles de cómo eran. Al principio me costaba imaginarlos como humanos (creo que a ustedes igual) pero ahora que me parece más normal pude crearles estas descripciones. El objetivo es que les ayude a la hora de visualizar las escenas ¡Espero que les gusten!

Muchas gracias por leer =)

chao!


	10. La Cena

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Me enternecieron mucho sus comentarios y bueno, aquí está muy rápido este nuevo capítulo, que como el anterior, me quedó largo xD Es la cita entre Tooth y Jack y además veremos aquí el pasado de los dos personajes. Al menos creo yo que me quedó interesante, intenso. Ustedes lo juzgarán.

Comentarios.-

Aly: ¡Hola! primero que nada muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me animaron mucho. Hablando sobre Miki, me gusta mucho su redacción eso es lo que más disfruto, y lamentablemente no tengo idea de porqué no ha actualizado (ya quiero saber qué pasará en ese juicio contra Pitch) pero bueno, tengo fe en que volverá a retomar la escritura pronto. Me halaga que me eleves a su nivel cuando hablas de los fics en español, no tienes idea de lo que feliz que me haces. Y bueno, todas tus preguntas las responde el capítulo =)

Lucyinthesky: ¡Hola Lucy! bienvenida a mi historia y a mi particular imaginación; siempre me alegra cuando hay nuevos lectores y también me emociona mucho que te guste de esa manera mi fic. Como tu lo dices, he intentado ponerle de todo y me alegra saber que lo he conseguido ¡Espero disfrutes este capítulo!

geraldCullenBlack: ¡Hola! es bueno leerte de nuevo por aquí =D tienes razón con uno de los parientes que has mencionado de Jack, y sobre lo que me dices del pasado no aclarado, bueno, ese se aclara ya en este capítulo. Tooth castaña... mm... también se ve linda en mi mente xD Babytooth es hermosa! no podía olvidarla.

NosoyunaGuestxD: Bueno, pero Tooth es mayor por un año, no creo que sea mucha la diferencia. Si mientras más te confundes más sigues el fic, entonces... creo que eliminaré éste capítulo, es que resuelve todas las dudas xD No te creas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y emocionarte tanto con mi escritura.

Shadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina Shadamy! en efecto, un mes más y llega Iron Man 3 xD Desde mi punto de vista Pippa es una niña encantadora, o al menos me la imaginé así. Con un hermano tan cariñoso como Jack ella debió ser muy tierna y bien portada; además, com este fic es más moderno creo que ella debe ser algo madura y me gustó el detalle de que se preocupara por su hermano. Nuevamente muchos saludos a tu amiga y dile que ojalá éste capítulo le guste =)

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigdae'31: Otra vez Mil gracias por opinar tan hermosamente de mi redacción y sabe Dios que si no te dejo el comentario esta noche entonces cerraré la cuenta... okey no, pero tengo que dejarte un comentario ¡es mi nuevo propósito!

Fanatica1Asoaso: Jajaja, lo sé, tengo un hermano pequeño y de verdad que él entiende cosas que a veces yo me tardo de comprender. No hay manera de engañarlos. Y bueno, la demanda no la está haciendo el papá de Jack, sino alguien más que mencionaré al final.

**NOTAS.-**

**Pueden** leer el capítulo con la canción de fondo _"Someone like you"_ de Van Morrison. Aparecen unas estrofas en una parte especial que, creo, les dará una sensación más profunda de la lectura.

**En** el Estado de Illinois hay una ciudad llamada Burguess, pertenece al Condado de Bond. Ubiqué ahí a los personajes porque además Illinois queda cerca de Michigan y es la única referencia que me da la película.

_(Jamie.-Encontraron huellas y ADN de Pie Grande en Michigan ¡Eso está súper cerca de aquí!)_ xD

Dudas las aclaro.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**La Cena**

**.**

**.**

_Viernes 17 de Diciembre._

_._

Tooth se vio en el espejo nuevamente. Suspiró. El cabello rubio estaba suelto y liso, con unos broches verdes y azules ayudándole a despejar la parte del rostro. El copete estaba peinado de lado y un delineador negro proyectaba su mirada violeta. Sus ojos eran de las cosas que más le gustaban, de un tono violáceo hermoso, no tan claro ni tan oscuro. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde que acentuaba su cintura, la falda tenía un tono verde más oscuro combinado con azul. Era vivaz y a la vez elegante. A Tooth le encantaba ese vestido.

El día anterior Jack se había portado demasiado amable con ella, considerando que antes Tooth fue un poco (o un mucho) grosera. Tenía sus dudas sobre esa cena, pero ya había dado su palabra de ir y ella nunca fallaba.

Agarró la bolsa y las llaves de su auto. Salió de la recámara. En el suelo habían varias muñecas tiradas y se escuchaba a lo lejos la risa de sus hermanas. Ella sonrió para sí misma, esas intrépidas niñas eran traviesas de primera. Su madre salió de la cocina en ese instante.

—¿Ya te vas, cielo?—preguntó, viéndola de pies a cabeza.

—Sí mamá.—respondió.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias.

—Hija…

Tooth se detuvo para verla de frente.

—No pretendíamos incomodarte—le dijo—Probablemente nos vayamos a un hotel en un par de días, cuando termine la navidad.

—No es necesario. Ya están aquí, quédense.

Tooth se despidió y se puso un enorme abrigo para salir al porche. Sus hermanas quién sabe dónde estarían porque no las vio. Caminó en dirección al auto y bendijo a Dios no encontrarse con su padre en el trayecto. Simplemente despejó su mente, preparándose para una noche entera con Jack. Quizá todo volvería a la normalidad entre ellos.

Volver a la normalidad… Tooth se preguntó si eso era lo que quería. Había sufrido de una decepción en el pasado. Una que le causó un vuelvo de 180 grados en su vida y la puso de frente con la realidad. No quería entregarle ciegamente su corazón a una persona, pero en el fondo lo que más le dolía es que ya confiaba en Jack. Ese chico, con sus sonrisas y juegos, la había conquistado. Jack vivía por su hermana, era una persona completamente desinteresada y que se preocupaba genuinamente por los demás. Era tan diferente de los hombres que conoció y eso le encantaba. Pero… pero…

No pensó más en el asunto. Condujo, dejándose guiar.

El destino sabía más que ella y le pondría en la vida lo que necesitara. Ella confiaba en el destino. Y con ese pensamiento, se obligó a sonreír.

.

Jack en cambio había sido todo el día un manojo de nervios. Había madrugado, levantándose desde las seis de la mañana. Anduvo de un lado al otro como si con eso perdiera el tiempo y en la escuela apena se concentró para jugar con los niños. Antes de irse a la casa, Pippa debió acompañarlo en la sala de medios de la escuela mientras buscaba recetas de cocina especiales y después, acompañarlo a comprar todo en el supermercado. Pippa lo ayudaba gustosa y pronto los dos hicieron un juego en la cocina. Esperando que el jamón se cociera, Jack se puso a limpiar toda la casa minuciosamente y su hermana decoraba el comedor para poner un ambiente romántico. Ni siquiera cuando se bañó y arregló, con las ropas que Pippa le escogió, Jack estaba tranquilo.

—¿Y si no le gustó?

—Lo harás.

—Pero la cena…

—Te quedó deliciosa.

—Yo…

—¡Jack!—A Pippa no le gustaban las actitudes negativas, y menos cuando venían de su hermano el optimista.

Fue cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Norte, que llamaba para confirmar la hora en que pasaría a recoger a la niña.

—¿Seguro Norte?—preguntó Jack en el teléfono—Si no quieres no hay problema. Puedo decirle a Tooth que…

_—¡Por supuesto que no! Pippa se queda en mi casa, con Jamie y Sophie. Es más, se quedará a dormir._

—Pero…

_—No quiero peros, Jack. Quiero que disfrutes tu cita con Tooth._

—¿Pippa ya habló contigo, verdad?

_—La recogeré a las cinco._

—Norte…

_—¡Suerte!_

Y a las cinco en punto Pippa besó las mejillas de su hermano, con una mochila llena de juguetes y cambios de ropa, para luego darle un enorme abrazo.

—Cálmate—le dijo—Todo saldrá bien ¡Diviértete!

Y dicho eso salió de la casa subiéndose al auto de Norte.

Jack terminó de acomodar la cena, sacó el postre del horno, revisó nuevamente que todo estuviera limpio y se revisó en el espejo por quinta vez. Eran las seis y media. Maldición ¿Qué iba a hacer en media hora? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

.

Tooth llegó a la casa de Jack a las siete y diez minutos. Estacionó su auto y bajó con pasos lentos, conteniéndose el nerviosismo. Jack le abrió la puerta apenas ella llegó al pórtico. Había estado viento a través de la ventana cada minuto desde las siete.

—Hola—saludó.

—Hola.

Se podía sentir algo de tensión en el ambiente.

—Si quieres dame el abrigo…

Tooth se lo quitó y Jack lo colgó en un perchero. Luego de eso, solo siguió silencio. Jack pudo admirar el vestido que llevaba puesto la bella dentista, la prenda realzaba mucho la jovial belleza de la mujer y eso le sacó una enorme sonrisa. De la misma manera, Tooth notó el olor de la fragancia que llevaba puesta Jack y la elegancia sencilla de su atuendo. Se veía atractivo, incluso intelectual, con una camisa azul marino de manga larga y el pantalón negro de vestir.

—Que descortés soy—se dijo el chico más a sí mismo que a su acompañante—¿Quieres pasar a cenar?

—A eso vine…

Jack la condujo al comedor. En la mesa estaban colocadas dos veladoras encendidas rodeadas de adornos florales que irradiaban su perfume en la habitación. Las luces estaban casi apagadas y la música clásica le daba un aspecto más de ensueño a la habitación. Sobre la mesa estaban colocadas un juego de vajillas hermosas. Había pasta de entrada cubierta de queso parmesano y de plato fuerte pudo presenciar un trozo de jamón no muy grande, ahumado y cubierto de una salsa espesa a simple vista deliciosa. Una botella de vino permanecía cerrada y lista para usarse, acompañada de dos copas de cristal.

—¿Tu preparaste todo esto?—preguntó Tooth asombrada.

—Sí… —Jack no pudo ocultar lo feliz que le hizo sorprenderla—Toma asiento.—le abrió la silla.

—Gracias.—Tooth se sentó despacio apreciando la cortesía del chico. Jack sirvió en su plato pasta y un trozo de jamón y le sirvió a Tooth las porciones que ella pidió. Después abrió la botella de vino, sirviendo ambas copas y tomando asiento enfrente de la dentista.

Tooth sentía que la estaban atendiendo como a una princesa, y eso le encantó. Aceptó la copa llena de la bebida roja con gusto y sonrió.

—¿Brindis?—alzó la copa, Jack asintió haciendo lo mismo—Por mi amigo, Jack Frost, que aparentemente pude cocinar muy bien.

Jack sonrió, aunque no le pasó d alto que dijera _amigo._

—¡Salud!

Las copas chocaron y ambos bebieron. El vino estaba en su punto.

Tooth dejó la copa a un lado y comenzó a comer dl jamón. Solamente con el primer bocado tuvo para llevarse una mano a la boca.

—¡Está delicioso!—expresó.

—Gracias.

A Jack le gustaba cocinar y le gustaba aún más que disfrutaran de su comida.

—Todo se ve tan hermoso… pareciera que lo has hecho antes.

Jack suspiró. Tooth había hecho esa pregunta con toda la intención.

—Una vez, pero hace mucho tiempo—confesó—Eso ya no tiene importancia. Además, ahora me ayudó Pippa.

Tooth se preguntó quién podría haber sido la novia de Jack hace tiempo. Pero si él no quería hablar de eso, ella no lo obligaría. Comieron los primeros cinco minutos en silencio, temerosos de qué tema tocar para iniciar una conversación.

—Y… ¿cómo van las cosas en la escuela?—preguntó al fin Tooth, incapaz ya de soportar el silencio.

—Muy bien, gracias—respondió Jack—Los niños están aprendiendo bastante rápido… ¿Y qué tal tú con tus clientes? ¿Todo bien en el consultorio?

—Perfecto. Te sorprendería cuanta gente atiendo diariamente.

—Lo sé…

Más silencio.

Tooth se armó de valor. Ella quería colocar las cartas sobre la mesa esa noche y no darse a sí misma más ilusiones que la verdad. Respiró hondo, antes de hacer la pregunta.

—Jack… ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

Jack, de cierta forma, se esperaba una pregunta parecida. Los dos habían sido amigos muy buenos antes de ese beso accidental que, desde su punto de vista, solo aceleró las cosas.

—Por dos razones—había que ser sincero—La primera, porque mi hermana no me dejaba en paz… y segundo, porque quería pasar un tiempo contigo.

—¿De verdad querías salir conmigo?

—Claro que sí.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie trataba a Tooth de esa manera. Y ella sonrió feliz.

Lo siguiente que se escucharon en la casa fueron risas. Con el ambiente un poco más ligero, Jack pudo bromear como de costumbre diciendo uno que otro chiste y contándole anécdotas de los niños en el preescolar. Conforme Tooth más reía ella misma le contó varios recuerdos que tenía de su infancia y de un segundo al otro, los dos empezaron a hablar de sus vidas. Aquellas vidas que llevaron antes de ser quienes son ahora.

La infancia de Tooth, tan pacífica y amena en Buguess. En aquel tiempo sus padres vivían a una cuadra de la casa de su abuela (quien era vecina de Norte) y Tooth creció prácticamente con ella. Fue una vida muy feliz hasta que su padre los mudó por trabajo a Chicago. Jack en cambio le contó que su madre también era dentista y maestra, su padre un contador. Le dieron una vida llena de atenciones y diversión, porque su madre, una entusiasta experta en pedagogía, hizo de cada enseñanza un juego en su vida. Algo que Jack quería transmitirle a los niños en la escuela. Y también cómo Pippa llegó casi de colada a su vida, naciendo cuando él tenía quince años.

Los dos hablaban con mucha sinceridad. Los recuerdos de sus infancias, el momento más hermoso e inocente de una persona, lleno de magia el ambiente. Antes de percatarse el jamón se había acabado y también la mitad del vino.

—¿Quieres postre?—ofreció Jack, viendo los platos vacíos.

—Claro.

Jack se paró y entró en la cocina. De regreso traía una tarta deliciosamente decorada con diferentes tipos de fruta y crema chantillí. Se veía tan hermosa que el solo hecho de cortarla a Tooth le pareció un sacrilegio.

—Sé que eres dentista… pero espero que comas dulce.

—Como mucho dulce en realidad.

—Que bueno…

Jack cortó dos rebanas generosas, porque a él le encantaban las cosas dulces. Tooth provó un bocado y fue suficiente para cautivarla. La tarta estaba deliciosa.

De repente, la música clásica cambió y comenzaron canciones de ritmos románticos. Jack se lamentó de hacerle caso a Pippa y colocar el USB con las canciones que ella preparó. La primera canción fue tranquila y de hecho, de las favoritas de Tooth. La dentista comenzó a tararear dulcemente bajo la mirada afectuosa de Jack. La segunda canción, en cambio, era muy especial. Apenas Jack escuchó los primeros acordes y se puso de pie, estirando la mano hacia Tooth.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

Ella lo miró por un momento, pensando. Pero al final respondió.

—Creo… creo que sí.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. Jack la llevó a la sala, donde había espacio suficiente para que bailaran. Tímidamente Jack colocó su mano en la cintura de Tooth, a ella se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Con su otra mano Jack agarró la mano de Tooth y comenzaron un paso tranquilo, seguido de otro, escuchando la letra de la canción.

_I've been searching a long time (He estado buscando durante largo tiempo)_

_For someone exactly like you (a alguien exactamente como tú)_

_I've been travelling all around the world (He estado viajando alrededor del mundo)_

_Waiting for you to come through. __(esperando cruzarme contigo)_

Guiada por alguna especie de sentimiento, Tooth comenzó a ascender sus manos y rodeó el cuello de Jack. De la misma forma el chico la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él. Podía oler su perfume y sentir la suavidad de su piel. El ritmo de la música se iba adentrando más a sus corazones, mientras éstos palpitaban de forma casi salvaje.

Jack pensaba que nunca se había sentido de esa forma. La única vez que sintió algo parecido fue años atrás, con una chica que no había valido la pena. De la misma forma, Tooth se encontró rodeada de una magia extraña y misteriosamente hermosa que la hizo sonreír. Así como estaban, abrazados y tan cerca uno del otro, Jack podía jurar que había estado esperando casi toda su vida por un momento como ese. Lo que no sabía es que Tooth tenía ese mismo pensamiento.

Sólo que para Jack la perfección de ese momento acompañado de la canción era aún más profundo. Porque esa canción, era la melodía de sus padres.

_Someone like you (Alguien como tu)_

_Makes it all worth while (Hace que todo eso valga la pena)_

_Someone like you (Alguien como tú)_

_Keeps me satisfied. (Me mantiene satisfecho)_

_Someone exactly like you. __(Alguien exactamente como tú)_

Una sigilosa lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Jack. Una que Tooth pudo ver. Ella mimosa acarició su mejilla, atrapando esa lágrima cristalina. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos, era un llanto de felicidad y plenitud. Los ojos de Jack vieron hacia una esquina de la sala, y Tooth siguió su mirada. Era una repisa donde estaban unos cuantos marcos de fotografías enmarcadas. Con los acordes de la canción sonando de fondo, Tooth agarró la mano de Jack y lo guio hacia el cuadro principal.

Era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, abrazando con cuidado y cariño a una mujer de largo cabello color miel y ojos cafés intensos. Los dos tenían piel pálida y lucían sonrisas de absoluta felicidad, dándose las manos. Tooth apreció el parecido rápidamente; Pippa era, salvo el cabello oscuro, una copia exacta de la mujer; como Jack lo era del hombre a excepción de los ojos azules.

—¿Son tus padres?—inquirió dulcemente, temerosa de abordar un tema sensible.

—Sí.

Tooth agarró el marco para apreciar mejor la fotografía. Al fondo estaba una casa blanca, con el enorme letrero de "Vendida". Al voltear, se dio cuenta que Jack la estaba mirando sentado en el sillón. Ella caminó y se sentó a su lado.

No le había pasado por alto que, durante la cena, cuando Jack habló de sus padres lo hizo con mucha nostalgia.

—Se ven muy jóvenes—le dijo con voz casual

—Ahí todavía no nacía—sonrió con nostalgia—Estaban recién casados.

—¿Y dónde están ahora?

Jack suspiró.

—En el cementerio de Nueva Jersey.

El corazón de Tooth casi se detiene.

Miró fijamente a Jack. Él no se veía triste, más bien, sus ojos tenían una expresión de absoluta nostalgia y un dejo de culpa. Ya se esperaba ella alguna noticia nada grata de sus padres, porque Jack nunca antes había hablado de ellos. Pero no pensó que estarían muertos. Eso jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Es algo de lo que quisieras hablar?—su voz sonaba melosa, mientras agarraba tiernamente su mano.

Jack la miró fijamente. Es cierto que a él le encantaría tener una relación con ella y, en dado caso, había que tenerle confianza de decirle todo. La muerte de sus padres era un hecho que calaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Probablemente hablar de eso alivianaría la herida.

—Es una historia triste—agregó.

Tooth se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitas hablar—se percató de eso—Solamente hazlo.

Jack cerró los ojos.

_Flashback._

_El Festival de Navidad había sido bastante animado. Lo más parecido a una feria. Un montón de juegos mecánicos rodeados de luces multicolores, música infantil rodeando los rincones, puestos de competencias, dulces y niños corriendo por doquier. Jack disfrutaba mucho del festival, jugando con su hermana en cualquier máquina que los dos podían. Él acababa de graduarse como maestro y sería la última navidad que pasarían juntos antes de viajar a Nuevo York para trabajar. Necesitaba desquitar el tiempo._

_—¡Mami, mami!—gritó una Pippa de 8 años—¿Puedo ir a la montaña rusa? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?—con cada petición daba un salto y señalaba el enorme monstruo de mental._

_Susan suspiró, viendo a su hija. La montaña rusa era enorme._

_—Está bien—le dijo.—Pero no puedes ir sola._

_—Yo voy con ella—sonrió Jack, que en ese momento tenía 22 años._

_—Ah no, has acaparado a la niña más bonita de todo el festival mucho tiempo—replicó Richard en tono de broma, agarrando la mano de su hija—Yo subiré con mi pequeña princesa._

_Pippa asintió y se fue con su padre saltando hacia la fila de la montaña rusa. Susan y Jack vieron cómo subían al carrito, abrochándose los cinturones. Al momento en que Richard se sentó su cara cambió a una de miedo, volviéndose más pálido. Había creído que su hija quería ir al trampolín, pero ahora no había marcha atrás._

_—No es justo, se veía divertida.—replicó Jack haciendo broma del asunto._

_—Jack ¿Ya buscaste departamento en Nuevo York?_

_A Jack el tema le causó un poco de tristeza. Originalmente iba a mudarse con su novia, pero desde que terminaron de forma muy… dramática la semana pasada, tenía que buscarse su propio lugar en dónde vivir. Susan sabía eso y quería ver si su hijo había aceptado la ruptura bien o todavía necesitaba algún tipo de consejo._

_—He encontrado rentas muy buenas en el periódico—le contestó a su madre. Susan era una mujer encantadora que le daba mucho espacio a su hijo, pero la preocupación maternal le relucía de vez en cuando y era algo a lo que Jack estaba acostumbrado—De hecho llamé a dos hace un par de días._

_—¿Y en dónde quedan esos departamentos?_

_El tren de la montaña rusa comenzó a moverse. La carita de Pippa se llenó de ilusión mientras la de su padre de pánico. Jack se echó a reír antes de responder._

_—En Brooklin._

_Susan asintió. Jack siempre había sido un muchacho hasta cierto punto despreocupado, pero no irresponsable. Y le gustaba mucho darse cuenta que estaba convirtiéndose en un buen hombre. Miró cómo su marido gritaba lleno de espanto y su hija de júbilo. La imagen era para fotografía._

_—Papá odia las montañas rusas—recordó Jack, cosa que le hizo la situación más divertida._

_—Lo sé…_

_Cuando el paseo terminó, la cara de Richard estaba verde, pero no vomitó. Pippa en cambio saltaba por otro paseo cuando, repentinamente, se tropezó. Jack, que siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con ella, se inclinó para cargarla. Se sorprendió mucho de sentirla caliente._

_Entonces recordó que Pippa había comido dos horas antes una malteada de helado. Y estaban a cuatro grados centígrados. Usualmente no le dejarían comer cosas frías de no ser porque era un festival y había sido demasiado insistente. La malteada ya estaba cobrando factura._

_—Mamá. Pippa tiene fiebre—le dijo._

_La niña replicó en sus brazos, intentando bajar._

_—No es cierto…_

_Jack la puso en el suelo pero Pippa no pudo dar ni dos pasos antes de volverse a caer. Pero en vez de pegar el suelo, terminó en los brazos de su hermano. Jack la cargó y Susan tocó suavemente las mejillas de su hija. Estaban rosadas y ella lucía cansada._

_—Es cierto. Será mejor que vayamos a casa._

_—Pero mamá…_

_—Sin peros—declaro Richard—Además ya está muy oscuro y debemos cruzar la carretera, cielo. _

_Pippa hizo un mohín, pero Jack no la soltó. Se aseguró de que se pusiera bien el cinturón de seguridad. Jack se subió en la parte trasera al lado de su hermana mientras su padre comenzaba a conducir camino a casa. En la carretera, Pippa se puso aún peor. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y esta vez no ocultó que estaba enferma._

_—Mami me siento mal…Me duele la garganta…—se llevó una mano al cuello, como si eso pudiera mitigar la inflamación._

_Gemía. Jack la tocó y esta vez estaba ardiendo. Comenzaba de verdad a asustarse._

_—Creo que tiene 40 de temperatura._

_—Es oficial, vamos al hospital—declaró Richard._

_Pippa se recostó en el regazo de Jack y él acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla. La fiebre subía rápidamente, hasta que Pippa se quedó dormida. Eso solamente angustió más a la familia._

_Hubieran seguido conduciendo de no ser por la figura que apareció repentinamente en la carretera y que fue golpeada por el auto. Richard se espantó tanto que frenó rápidamente._

_—¿Qué haces? ¡Pippa está enferma!—replicó Susan._

_—Solamente veré si está bien ¡Acabo de atropellarlo!_

_Jack suspiró, su padre estaba realmente angustiado. Pero Richard no sabía que eso había sido una trampa. No había atropellado a nadie más a que a un maniquí. Apenas Richard se inclinó para ver el cuerpo de plástico, otras dos sombras aparecieron por detrás de él. No había más luz en el lugar que los focos del auto, los enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve creaban demasiada sombra y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que ocultaban incluso la Luna. Susan comenzó a preocuparse cuando la escasa luz le permitió ver otras tres sombras más a parte de su marido._

_—Iré a revisar—Jack se estaba preocupando también. Sentía el cuerpo caliente de Pippa y su padre no regresaba. Suavemente recostó a su hermana en el sillón y él se quitó el cinturón._

_En ese momento se escuchó el grito de su padre._

_Jack se bajó del auto rápidamente, sabiendo ahora que papá estaba de verdad en problemas._

_—Amor, no…_

_Pero no escuchó a su madre, simplemente caminó hacia donde se supone que estaría su padre. Susan, aterrada, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a la policía. Pippa estaba desfallecido por la fiebre y no se daba cuenta de nada. Su familia estaba en problemas, Susan lo sabía. _

_Jack caminó y encontró a su padre en el suelo, con sangre en sus ropas. Apenas iba a correr a auxiliarlo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y un filo en el cuello. El sudor frío que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo le hicieron temblar y el miedo nubló su juicio. Su padre estaba herido en el asfalto, unos desconocidos lo tenían amenazado y su hermana estaba desmayada en el auto._

_—No le hagan nada—alcanzó a escuchar la súplica de su padre—Ya les di mi dinero… por favor, mi hija está enferma ¡Déjenos ir!_

_Susan escuchó otro grito y después un disparo. Las pocas luces le dejaron ver dos cuerpos en el suelo. Gritó, el celular se calló rebotando en el suelo y entonces los ladrones decidieron que la mujer también era una amenaza._

_Richard agonizaba en el suelo con el disparo en su vientre y Jack intentaba no gritar por la daga clavada salvajemente en su pierna. Alcanzó a ver que dos de los sujetos iban hacia el auto, donde estaba su madre. Donde estaba Pippa._

_Su padre moría a su lado._

_Su hermana moría en el auto._

_Su madre gritaba aterrada._

_—¡No!—alcanzó a gritar, desenterrándose la daga de la pierna._

_Gritó de dolor, pero alcanzo a ponerse de pie lo suficiente pata atacar a uno de los ladrones. Todo el coraje, la furia y la impotencia descendieron en el cuchillo que se enterró en la espalda del ladrón. El ladrón gritó de dolor, al momento en que el sonido de otro disparo ahogó el grito de su madre. Y ella, junto con el ladrón, cayeron al suelo._

_—¡Bastardo!_

_Jack sintió en ese momento un golpe tremendamente fuerte en las costillas que lo tumbó al suelo, seguido de otros golpes más en el mismo lugar. No era difícil de visualizar que lo estaban patenado con toda la furia posible. Cada golpe le sacaba el aire de los pulmones y lanzaba punzadas espantosas a través de sus vértebras que vibraban de dolor. Jack gritó, mientras su cuerpo magullado comenzaba a ceder al frío. La temperatura descendía a cinco grados bajo cero, sintió que sus huesos crujían y el dolor crecía tanto que se volvió insoportable. Entonces, un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza nubló su visión. Sus padres estaban heridos, su hermana estaba enferma ¡Él tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! pero en vez de eso sintió que su cuerpo increíblemente adolorido descendía hacia un lugar oscuro. Y después de eso, un torbellino de angustias lo llevó a la inexistencia._

_Fin de flashback._

—Desperté en el hospital dos días después—continuó diciéndole a Tooth, tras una corta pausa—Pippa había sido atendida también; no tenía nada más que una infección. Hablé con los policías y les pedí que me ayudaran a mentirle. Le dije que tuvimos un accidente en la carretera y que el auto se volteó. Ella lo creyó en un principio, pero últimamente lo duda. Mis padres fallecieron antes de llegar al hospital, los dos por los disparos. Como era mayor de edad pude hacerme cargo de mi hermana. Mis padres me dejaron como su tutor y además, un poco de dinero. Vendí la casa donde habíamos estado viviendo y nos mudamos a Michigan un tiempo, en lo que arreglaba todos los trámites. Luego vinimos aquí…

Tooth no decía nada, percatándose que aquel jovial y risueño maestro tenía un profundo dolor en el corazón. Las manos de Jack se volvieron puños cuando unas lágrimas acudieron a su rostro.

—Lo que más me molesta es que pude haber hecho algo—sollozó—¡Pude haber hecho algo más!

—Hiciste solo lo que pudiste, Jack.

—Pero…

—No hay peros. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Jack asintió, sabía que tenía razón. Pero era tan doloroso. Sus padres habían sido las mejores personas que nunca conoció y se preguntaba constantemente porqué ellos tuvieron que morir… ¿Por qué?

Tooth no se podía imaginar cuán doloroso debió ser ver morir a tus padres… sencillamente se estremeció.

—Y no es todo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había más?

—Mi padre tenía un hermano. Nuestro tío. Él está criado a la antigua, Tooth. Con ideales muy machistas. Nunca nos llevamos bien y me está demandando por la custodia de Pippa. Cree que no soy capaz de cuidarla.

Tooth frunció el ceño. Aunque Jack hablaba un poco más tranquilo, pudo ver todo el miedo que tenía, y no era pasa menos. No podía imaginarse a Jack sin Pippa, su hermana era su mundo. Y la sola idea de que se la quitaran debía de ser aterrador.

—Pero si eso es ridículo—casi gritó—Eres la persona más dedicada que conozco. No creo que Pippa esté mejor en otro lugar.

—Gracias—pero hablaba con algo de tristeza—Sólo que… a veces me pregunto si es cierto.

—No conozco a tu tío, Jack. Pero sí sé que eres una persona buena, noble y perfectamente capaz de cuidar a tu hermana. Ella luce tan feliz, no se ve para nada como una niña huérfana. Y lo sabes.

—Desde que nació, prometí que iba a cuidarla—dijo, un poco ausente—Le prometí a mis padres en su tumba que nunca le faltaría nada. Estaré ahí para ella, siempre.

A Tooth le dieron ganas de llorar ¿Es que Jack no se daba cuenta de lo que extremadamente bueno que era? Ella en cambio…

Tooth suspiró.

—¿Mucho drama para una noche?—Jack bromeó para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

—Solamente pensaba en mis padres.

Jack no había querido sacar ese tema, pero Tooth se veía muy tensa con su padre sobre todo. Y si ella quería hablar de eso, pues bien.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Tooth respiró hondo.

—Ellos… bueno. Cuando era más joven, no apoyaron que quisiera ser dentista. Todo lo contrario, hicieron lo posible para que dejara la carrera. Mi mamá pronto se rindió, pero mi papá no. Yo trabajaba para pagarme los estudios y sacaba excelentes calificaciones, Cuando me gradué, mi padre no quiso recibirme en la casa. No le di tanta importancia a eso, y me fui con mi novio… fue lo peor que pude hacer.

Jack se le quedo viendo, esperando que ella estuviera lista para hablar.

—Mi novio intentó abusar de mí esa noche, Jack. Pero lo dejé inconsciente. Agarré mis maletas y me fui esa misma noche. Mi madre no estaba, ella y mis hermanas estaba de visita con mi tía en otro Estado. Mi papá me corrió… no quiso escucharme. Mi novio me había robado dinero de mi cuenta de banco ¡Me dejó en ceros! Esa noche dormí en la callé y a la mañana siguiente acudí a la caridad de mis amigos. Conseguí rentar por unos días una habitación en un motel de muy mala… bueno, ya sabes. Mi mamá me encontró, ella me estaba buscando y me dio dinero. Me llevó con una amiga suya y con ella pude vivir mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

-En ese tiempo mis papás se separaron, Jack. Pero volvieron a estar juntos por las niñas. Mamá me apoyó, pero papá no me ha hablado desde entonces. Trabajé y ahorré y viví por mi cuenta muy pronto. Cuando mi abuela murió me dejó su casa en Burguess y me vine a vivir aquí. Me puse feliz de estar con la gente con la que crecí. Mi mamá y mis hermanas me visitan a menudo, pero mi padre casi nunca y cundo viene con ellas, no me habla…

—Tooth…

—No tienes que decir nada Jack—habló rápidamente—Sé que no existen padres perfectos y que mi padre, a su manera, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero te juro que no he podido perdonarlo Jack ¡No he podido!

Y de repente ella comenzó a llorar. Jack, que había estado llorando en silencio tras contar la historia de sus padres, la abrazó tiernamente. Sus lágrimas se fusionaron el tiempo que tardaron en encontrar mutuo consuelo. Los dos eran personas que había sufrido mucho y que se sobreponían a sus dolores para poder vivir. Se entendieron con tanta empatía que eso incluso los asustó. _Someone like you_ volvía a sonar en el reproductor musical y si antes había tocado sus corazones, ahora parecía hacerlo más. Repentinamente los dos sentían que, si estaban juntos, entonces nada les iba a pasar.

Duraron así, abrazados, durante mucho tiempo. Sanando sus heridas lo mejor que podían en la intimidad de la ocasión.

El silencio ahora era cómodo y hasta cierto punto, confortable, Tooth tenía la cabeza respaldada en el pecho de Jack y respiraba profundamente, tranquila. Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto en tanto tiempo.

—Jack… ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Jack había estado tan ensimismado en la bella sensación de tenerla en sus brazos que la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Una cosa sí sabía, tenía que responder con la verdad.

—Lo que tú quieras—sonrió un poco—Tooth, de verdad te quiero. Bastante. Pero si solo deseas que seamos amigos, entonces…

Ella se separó para verlo a los ojos.

Eran cafés intensos y profundos, con el alma brillando en las pupilas y el corazón entregándose en aquella mirada.

Y ella, enamorada como estaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Yo también te quiero Jack—susurró—Pero… No quiero que me lastimen otra vez.

—No lo haré—agarró sus dos manos, sin dejar de verla—Lo prometo.

—Confío en ti Jack… de verdad que sí confío.

Él, sin dejar de sonreír, se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

Y Tooth, en vez de retroceder como la primera vez, se quedó ahí.

Era un beso tan suave y tierno y bello. Tan diferente a los pasionales demandantes que tuvo con sus novios anteriores. Aquí, en los brazos de Jack, se sentía querida, apreciada, cuidada. No lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle el beso, rodeando el cuello de Jack con sus brazos y dejándose llevar por las cosquillas de su vientre cada vez más intensas. Jack, estrechándola con fuerza, se sintió feliz. El corazón latía desbordadamente y la felicidad lo abrumó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía esperanza genuina.

La esperanza de que su vida estaba mejorando.

* * *

¡Ha sido todo hasta ahora!

Buena noticia.-Tengo casi la mitad del siguiente capítulo terminado.

Mala noticia.-El Lunes entro a clases y no tendré casi nada de tiempo libre.

Espero que aún así sigan leyendo mis fanfics y los disfruten. Como este capítulo Quizá me pase de dramática con la muerte delos padres de Jack, pero tenía un trauma fuerte, debió pasarle algo muy fuerte.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	11. El Festival

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí al fin con el nuevo capítulo de este fic. El capítulo hablará mucho sobre Tooth y ayudará a comprender más el carácter de la demanda legal. Espero que lo disfruten =)

Comentarios:

Aly:No había pensado en el matrimonio de esa forma, supongo que podría ser una buena idea, pero hay problemas de tiempo. Aunque quizá pueda cambiar un poquito la trayectoria de la pareja... me gustó el concepto.

Fanatica1Asoaso: Uf, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Y también que te haya transmitido tantos sentimientos. Quién sabe, yo tampoco creo poder hacer un capítulo mejor, pero intentaré.

Shadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina Shadamy! que buen que te gustara, sé que le puse un pasado muy triste a Jack pero fue la forma en que lo enlace con los 300 años de soledad que pasó en la película. Ahora, respondiendo a tu amiga... ¡Un gusto poder leerte! me alegra demasiado que te guste mi historia y que las dos se tomen el tiempo de leer mis fics. Esper que también te guste este capítulo como el anterior =)

NosoyunaGuestxD: Uf, al menos fue una semana buena de clases, pesada pero muy satisfactoria. La próxima semana tendré un examen importante, pero creo que podré actualizar este fic o el de Abecedary. De verdad que eres fuerte, porque y estaba llorando mientras lo escribía ¡no aguanto nada! xD

Rosary-Stefanys-Stridigae'31: ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! lo que más me preocupe en todo el capítlo fue en poner un buen ambiente y me alegra que lo haya conseguido, como lo mencionas. La canción es de mis favoritas y creo que aplicaba muy bien para la pareja =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**El Festival**

**.**

**.**

_Sábado 18 de Diciembre_

Tooth había regresado a su casa tarde, casi a medianoche. Ella y Jack habían bailado durante horas entre besos y abrazos entregándose al fin. Cuando se recostó en su cama, tapándose con los edredones, no podía estar más feliz. Ahora era de mañana, muy temprano de hecho, y se levantó con una enorme sonrisa más que lista para iniciar el Festival Navideño.

Anoche después de lo que hablaron Jack que le confesó que temía que, por el Festival, Pippa se llenara de malos recuerdos. Pero había sido su hermana la primera en pedir acudir a la fiesta y Jack estaba más que listo para dejar el pasado atrás. El día prometía ser hermoso. Una suave capa de nieve cubría toda la ciudad; hacía frío pero no mucho y el viento había cesado, parecía que la naturaleza les decía "Festejen".

Tooth, a las seis y media, subió a su auto para ir al Ayuntamiento. Ahí estaban Norte y Aster ya, sacando de los armarios las maderas que montarían los puestos.

—Buenos días—les saludó, con una radiante sonrisa—¿En qué les ayudo?

Después de haberla visto muy tensa los últimos días, el cambio repentino de humor sorprendió a sus dos amigos.

—Bueno, hay que sacar las decoraciones…

—¡Yo lo hago!

Se adentró al almacén tarareando. Norte y Aster se vieron entre ellos. Fue cuando un nuevo auto se estacionó y de él salió un sonriente Jack, también de excelente humor.

—Buenos días—saludó—¿Dónde está Pippa?—dijo, viendo alrededor.

—Ella está con Jamie y Sophie en mi casa, mi hijo los cuida—le explicó—Podemos ir por ellos más tarde, cuando los dejé estaban muy dormidos.

—¿No se supone que tu hijo está de viaje?—Jack se había perdido en la historia.

Norte suspiró. No lo había explicado bien.

—No, mi hija está de viaje, la madre de Jamie y Sophie. Tengo otros dos hijos aparte de ella y uno está en la ciudad. Él los está cuidando.

Jack, que confiaba en Norte, simplemente asintió y se puso a ayudarle a Aster para armar uno de los puestos. Tooth salió cargando una pequeña caja de cartón llena de decoraciones navideñas. Jack se puso de pie y la ayudó, saludándola de paso.

—Buenos días—le sonrió.

—Buenos días.

Y se dieron un corto beso.

Aster, que estaba viéndolos desde el suelo (clavando unas vigas para sostener una carpa) se quedó estático.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Jack cargó la caja de cartón y la dejó sobre la mesa que Tooth señaló. Norte estaba recibiendo a Sandy y lo vio todo desde lejos; una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción no salió de su rostro mientras se acercaba a sus demás amigos.

—Nada—fue la respuesta de Tooth—Jack y yo estamos saliendo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Desde ayer.

Aster frunció el ceño. Jack seguía sin agradarle y ahora menos que salía con una de sus mejores amigas.

Volvió a su trabajo, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Los demás no prestaron atención a eso. Norte solo felicitó a la pareja y Sandy alzó los dos pulgares, su señal de aprobación. La única que les preocupaba (y no mucho) era la reacción de Pippa.

Fueron dos horas y media de arduo trabajo hasta que toda la calle estuvo llena de hermosos puestos coloridos, juegos y decoraciones sorprendentes que, sumados a la nieve, dieron la ilusión de una villa navideña óptima para el festival. Con el tiempo más gente llegó para ayudarles a montarlo todo y pudieron irse tranquilos a sus casas para darse una buena ducha, arreglarse un poco y regresar a sus puestos más que preparados para la contienda.

Jack, mejor vestido y limpio, pasó a la casa de Norte para recoger a su hermana. Pippa ya estaba lista, arreglada y bien vestida para ir al Festival. Apenas llegó lo abrazó y le lanzó preguntas.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te le declaraste? ¿Ella aceptó? ¿Hablaron del tema? ¿Qué paso?

Jack sonreía ante las preguntas de su hermana y la cargó un rato (aprovechando que aún podía) rumbo al carro para responderle.

—Bien, sí, sí, sí y todo salió a la perfección.

Pippa chilló.

—¡Sí!—gritó emocionada—¡Detalles, Jack detalles!

Los dos se subieron al auto.

—Bueno, simplemente cenamos, platicamos mucho y nos la pasamos bien. Bailamos mucho… y ya.

—¿Y son novios ahora?

—Sí, Pippa. Lo somos.

—¿Y estás feliz?

La cara de Jack se iluminó casi igual que la de Pippa.

—Bastante cariño.

Llegaron pronto al Festival.

Habían niños comenzando a llegar y pronto todos se pusieron en acción. Varios vecinos habían decidido ayudar monitoreando juegos diversos y ayudando en la taquilla. Jack se fue a la carpa de cuentos, donde iba e entretener a los niños con funciones cómicas e interesantes cada hora.

Pippa, Jamie y Sophie se encontraron con amigos de la escuela y se la pasaban jugando de un lado al otro comiendo también dulces y pasteles. No pasó ni media hora cuando el lugar se llenó de niños que jugaban y claro, de sus padres. El Festival estaba haciéndolo honor a su nombre.

**-o-**

Alan Less estaba sentado en el comedor con una taza de café enfrente y tostadas de pan. Comía mientras leía el periódico. Su mujer apareció saliendo de la cocina con otra taza de café. Era temprano, Tooth recién se había ido y las trillizas no despertaban aún. Disfrutaron de esos minutos de calma.

—Buenos días—saludó Rebecca—¿Descansaste?

Las ojeras de Alan lo delataron.

—Toothiana llegó muy tarde—fue su única respuesta.

Rebeca tomó asiento al lado de su marido. Tooth seguía siendo un tema difícil entre ellos a pesar de que resolvieron sus diferencias.

—¿A qué hora?—inquirió.

—Medianoche.

Rebeca bufó.

—Alan, ella tiene 26 años y ésta es su casa. Somos sus invitados, no podemos juzgarla.—usó un tono de voz dulce intentando armonizar la tensión de su marido.

—Lo sé—cerró los ojos—Pero somos sus padres ¿No?

La mirada fulminante de Rebeca hizo que Alan bajara los ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que su mujer estaba pensando y ella tenía razón.

Alan no se sentía orgulloso de lo que hizo con su hija. Si había intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre la carrera fue porque deseaba verla feliz e ilusamente creyó que la odontología era un capricho. Aquella noche que llegó a su casa con maletas y ojos rojos pensó que simplemente estaba arrepentida de haber peleado con él. Pensó que ella había regresado para pedirle perdón y… su maldito orgullo…

Suspiró lleno de tristeza. Rebeca había ido a hablar con su hija y regresó con otra verdad. Esa noche Toothiana no había ido a casa para pedirle perdón a su padre (como lo descubrió después de los gritos que ocurrieron a altas horas de la madrugada) Ni toda la vida él podría purgar la pena de no haber estado con su hija cuando ella más lo necesitó.

Ese día en que supo la verdad, acudió con unos amigos investigadores. El patán que era antiguo novio de su hija tenía antecedentes penales y además sus investigadores lo fotografiaron comprando drogas. Una simple llamada a la policía y un buen abogado fueron suficientes para que el bastardo pagara diez años de prisión. Nadie le hacía eso a su hija. Nadie. Alan mismo se aseguró de que el patán nunca consiguiera la libertad condicional y hasta la fecha, estaba en prisión.

Toothiana no lo sabía, pero todo el dinero que su madre le dio venía realmente de su padre. Alan se desvivió trabajando y ahorrando e hizo una cuenta de banco solamente para ella; con eso le dio dinero a su hija a través de Rebeca y también dinero a la dueña de la casa donde la chica vivía, para que no le exigiera nada a la joven y ella pudiera ahorrar. Alan viajó después a Burguess para hablar con su madre y pedirle que modificara el testamento. La casa de Burguess, originalmente, iba a ser de las trillizas, pero convenció a su madre de que Tooth la necesitaba más. Y al final, habló con el viejo dentista Wilkes para que en determinado momento ayudara a su hija con el establecimiento odontólogo que ocupara.

Toda una vida resuelta. Alan actúo desde las sombras, haciendo parecer que todo el mundo ayudó a Tooth cuando en realidad, fue él. Y cuando notó que su marido estaba desviviéndose por su hija mayor, Rebeca decidió volver con él. Había cometido sus errores, pero todos se equivocaban y vaya que Alan intentó remediarlo.

Pero la pena era grande. Tooth creía que su padre seguía enfadada con él por la carrera y quién sabe qué más patrañas. Pero en realidad, Alan no podía hablarle a su hija ni verla a los ojos porque siempre recordaba aquella mirada violeta desesperada que no ayudó en su momento. Y estaba tan arrepentido, que era más fácil mantener distancia,

—Cariño.—Rebeca tomó la mano de su esposo—Deberías hablar con Tooth.

Alan negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. Simplemente no podía.

—No.

—Alan, nuestra hija es mayor y se ha realizado. Pero nadie puede ser feliz sin estar en paz y ella no está en paz por ti—no era una acusación, era una realidad—Termina con esto, por favor.

—¿Y porqué no es ella la que me habla?—ridículo, Alan sabía que no podía pasar eso, pero la esperanza no moría.

—Tú sabes perfectamente porqué—le reprendió Rebeca—Ella nos ha demostrado que es bastante fuerte, salió sola adelante. Pero ¿No extrañas sus bromas, sus abrazos, sus sonrisas?

La pregunta era tonta. Tooth había sido todo su mundo desde que nació. Una niña hermosa, risueña, que guardó sus dientes de leche en una caja dorada en vez de ponerlos bajo la almohada. Creía en las hadas y se la pasaba día y noche con alas de juguete en su espalda. Su pequeña dibujaba también bastante bien y había pintado cuadros hermosos que estaban colgados con orgullo en las paredes de su casa. Dos álbumes estaban llenos de fotos de la niña y adolescente conforme fue creciendo.

¿Qué si la extrañaba? Demasiado.

Alan jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo haber permitido que su hija se distanciara de él.

Un revuelto de gritos y risas hizo que la pareja mirara hacia el pasillo, donde las trillizas aparecieron gritando los buenos días. Ambos padres sonrieron y dieron abrazos a sus hijas, emocionados.

Alan se inclinó hacia Babytooth y la cargó, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella era tan parecida a Tooth… pero jamás sería Toothiana.

—¡Mami hoy es el festival!—dijo Ana emocionada—¿Verdad que iremos? ¿Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos?

—Si cariño, pero primero deben desayunar—Rebeca se fue a la cocina buscando comida en el refrigerador.

—¿Papá, dónde está Tooth?—preguntó Lana.

Las tres adoraban a su hermana mayor, y como no la veían mucho, las pocas veces que pasaban vacaciones o fiestas juntos no se le despegaban nunca.

—Ella está en el festival—respondió Alan—Es una coordinadora.

—¡Qué bien!—saltó Sara—¡Será divertido!

Rebeca comenzó a hacer un desayuno mientras Alan llevaba a sus tres pequeñas a la sala, donde podrían jugar unos veinte minutos.

En determinado momento, Rebeca miró a su marido. Alan estaba jugando realmente con sus pequeñas, haciendo bromas y caras graciosas. Las mismas caras que solían causarla carcajadas a Toothiana.

Si algo puede doler, es ver a dos personas que amas distanciadas. Rebeca sabía que Tooth extrañaba a su padre y no había noche en que Alan no se durmiera viendo una fotografía de su hija mayor.

Suspirando, volvió a cocinar. Era sorprendente cómo el orgullo, a veces, podía ser más grande que el mismo amor.

**-o-**

Alan y Rebeca llegaron al festival con sus trillizas. La calle había sido completamente decorada con motivos navideños. Colores, música, ambiente fiestero, comida deliciosa y un montón de juegos animaban el lugar. Era una fiesta donde todas las personas de la ciudad estaban invitadas.

Tooth que estaba cerca de la taquilla miró a su familia llegar. Su padre pagó e inmediatamente se alejó, yéndose a comprar una banderilla. Sus hermanas en cambio se le lanzaron como un torbellino abrazándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaron en el desayuno.

—Niñas, su hermana tiene trabajo que hacer—dijo Rebeca suavemente, llamando la atención de sus hijas—¿por qué no se van a jugar?

—Va a empezar una función de cuentos en la carpa azul—Tooth la señaló—¿Quieren ir a verla?

Las niñas inmediatamente corrieron hacia la carpa. Rebeca iba a seguirlas cuando Tooth la detuvo.

—Mamá, ésta es la causa que estamos protegiendo—le mostró las hojas llenas de firmas y un volante colorido—Es sobre…

—Dame la pluma—sonrió Rebeca.

—Pero…

—Sólo dame la pluma, cielo.

Tooth se la dio y vio cómo su madre firmaba ciegamente en la hoja de papel sin dejar de sonreír.

—Confío en cualquier cosa que estés apoyando—le dijo, devolviéndole la hoja llena de firmas—No te quitaré tiempo, de eso podemos hablar en la casa ¿No crees? Convence a los demás padres de familia.

Tooth le sonrió a su madre. A pesar de que siempre contó con su apoyo, seguía admirándola cada vez que le dedicaba esa sonrisa de confianza. Rebeca tuvo que ir a la carpa con sus trillizas y Tooth miró la elegante firma de su madre. No pudo evitar pensar lo feliz que sería si esa firma estuviera acompañada con la elegante letra de su padre.

Entonces Sandy llegó con unas sodas y comida. Continuó con su trabajo, despejando esos pensamientos. No era el lugar ni tampoco el momento.

.

Jack salió de la carpa de cuentos. Acababa de terminar su historia y le quedaba un descanso de media hora antes de la siguiente función. Había sido muy divertido, porque las hermanas de Tooth lo reconocieron y se la pasaron participando todo el tiempo que él hacía preguntas… de verdad que pasó un buen rato.

Tooth estaba al lado de Norte en el puesto nuevo, había sido hecho de forma muy simple y tenía un enorme letrero que decía _NO_ en la parte superior. Ambos entretenían ahí a diversos padres de familia y les decían las desventajas de la reforma educativa. Jack sonreía siempre que veía a una señora o algún señor firmando las hojas. Una firma más era una esperanza más.

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y encontró a Pippa sentada comiéndose un algodón de azúcar. Suspiró. Quizá debió darle menos dinero. Ese era ya su segundo algodón y sabía que no le iba a decir cuántos dulces en realidad comió. En la noche lo sabría, cuando ella no pudiera dormir.

—¡Jack!—gritó Norte de repente, llamando su atención—¡Ven por favor!

El maestro se hizo paso entre la gente y llegó a donde estaba su amigo. Norte entonces le dio unos volantes coloridos.

—¿Puedes repartirlos en la entrada?—señalo la taquilla—No son muchos.

Jack se encogió de hombros ¿Por qué no? Sin despegar la mirada de Pippa, él caminó hacia la taquilla y comenzó a dar volantes a todos los que pasaban cerca de por ahí. Los daba con una sonrisa cordial y siempre diciendo "bienvenido" o "gracias por su atención" saludó de mano a muchos padres de familia que conoció en la escuela. Se sorprendió de que él mismo comenzaba divertirse.

Norte se fue del puesto dejando a Tooth sola. Ya era más tarde y como Norte tenía la complexión perfecta se disfrazaría de Santa Claus. Pronto Aster llegó a ocupar su lugar. A la distancia, Tooth varias veces saludaba a Jack y viceversa.

Se sentía en calma y paz. Las cosas estaban yendo bien. Tooth lo quería, habían empezado una relación, tenía nuevos amigos, se llevaba bien con casi toda la gente del pueblo, Pippa estaba más feliz que nunca y por la sonrisa de su chica habían recolectado ya muchas firmas esa tarde.

Pero una ley del universo es que, incluso lo bueno, pasa.

Pippa hablaba con Jamie, terminándose el algodón de azúcar, cuando un hombre vestido de traje negro llegó y la jaló bruscamente de la mano, arrastrándola.

—¡No!—gritó Jack, corriendo hacia su hermana. Los peores escenarios pasaron en su mente: secuestradores, bandas, mafia, ladrones…

Jamie se había puesto se pie y comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de los adultos. Pippa forcejaba contra el hombre que la había agarrado pero él, inclemente, seguía sin soltarla. Tooth y Aster voltearon y vieron la escena, así como a Jack corriendo despavorido hacia su hermana.

—¡Suélteme!—gritó Pippa.

—¡Déjela!

Cuando Jack llegó, estaba más que dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a quien fuera que estaba amenazando a su hermana. Pero no pudo. Porque lo reconoció.

Henry Overland sonrió con una expresión maliciosa.

—Buenas tardes Jackson—saludó—¿Es que no puedo sacar a pasear a mi única sobrina?—señaló a Pippa.

Aprovechando eso Pippa se desprendió de su agarre y abrazó fuertemente a Jack, viendo con miedo a ese hombre. Siempre que ese hombre aparecía pasaban cosas malas.

Tooth y Aster se acercaron a distancia prudente, preguntándose dónde estarían los demás.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Jack, en un tono por demás hosco.

Henry era una persona no muy alta pero elegante. Tenía ojos azules y piel bastante albina, así como cabello negro con entradas canosas.

—Qué descortés eres ¡Ni siquiera me saludas!—negó suavemente con la cabeza—Ya sabía yo que Richard no te había educado bien, pero había pensado que Susan quizá te inculcaría modales. Creo que me equivoqué.

—¡No insultarás aquí y en mi presencia la memoria de mis padres!—gritó—¿Qué quieres?

Henry sonrió, como si hubiera ganado algo.

—Como ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo, vengo por mi sobrina.

Intentó agarrar a Pippa, pero ella se le escondió y Jack la cubrió impidiéndoselo.

—Es mi hermana y no dejaré que le hagas nada.

Tooth pudo comprender en ese momento, por las formas engreídas y la latente amargura de Henry, porqué Jack lo quería lejos de Pippa. Aster en cambio, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y de verdad que se esforzaba en comprender. Sandy se puso al lado de ellos con una expresión de "¿qué ocurre?" nadie le pudo responder.

—¿No permitirás que le dé lo mejor? ¿Así de egoísta eres?—le recriminó como si fuera un niño pequeño—No sé si lo recuerdes, pero tengo toda la fortuna de los Overland. ¿No has pensado lo que seria la vida de Pippa si ella pudiera viajar a Europa, estudiar en los mejores internados?

—¿Sin afecto, sin juegos, sin diversión? el dinero no compra la felicidad _tío_ Henry—escupió la palabra—No permitiré que la amargues.

¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Ese hombre era el tío de Jack? Aster no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. En cambio, Sandy ya entendía más o menos lo que ocurría.

—A ti solo te importan los juegos Jackson, siempre lo han hecho—Henry suspiró, como si estuviera decepcionado—Pero de eso no se vale la vida. No creo que un maestro de cuarta le pueda dar educación apropiada a una señorita.

Aunque Jack era fuerte y le debatía los argumentos, sus amigos pudieron notar que en el fondo sus insultos sí le afectaban. Y Henry sonreía más que consciente de eso.

—Yo no soy…

—¡Tu no tienes modales! ¡No eres una persona decente!—gritó al fin—Pero es demasiado tarde para ti, y eso siempre será mi culpa. Pippa en cambio tiene ¿qué? ¿9 años, 10? Está en la edad óptima de dejar atrás el salvajismo al que la has sometido.

—Aquí el único salvaje es usted, señor—interfirió Tooth, incapaz de ver cómo Henry insultaba a Jack—Ésta es una feria y me temo que si no viene a divertirse, lo mejor será que se vaya.

Había un grupo modesto de personas alrededor impresionadas por la reciente discusión. Henry al darse cuenta de esto, se irguió.

—Vaya que siempre hay gente metiche—dijo despectivamente—En fin. Nos vemos en unos días Jackson. La educación siempre estará encima de la diversión, ya verás cómo el Estado me dará la razón.

Después, se inclinó para ver a Pippa. La niña no soltaba a su hermano y escondía a medias su carita en la chaqueta de él.

—Adiós Pippa. Nos veremos pronto.

Henry con porte digno dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al Jack voltear, encontró a sus amigos viéndolo con demasiadas preguntas en los rostros. Todos menos Tooth.

—Puedo explicarlo todo.—dijo.

—¡Y más te vale que lo hagas pronto!—porque Aster, que ya sabía que Jack ocultaba algo, estaba impaciente por saber qué era.

Norte apareció, con el enorme traje de Santa Claus aumentándole la talla.

Al verlos a todos con caras entre tristes y sorprendidas, frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué me perdí?

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora...

Ya sé que le corte casi en la mejor parte, estoy trabajando mucho para que el siguiente capítulo sea tierno, intenso y muy dramático a la vez xD Los capítulos cuentan los días. Este corresponde al sábado y les adelantaré un detalle: el juicio será el miércoles.

¿Qué les parece? Se aproxima demasiada tensión en el ambiente, pero me estoy esforzando en hacer un desenlace más que digno de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y más les agradeceré si me dejan un comentario=D

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	12. Reunión

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORSK CON WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo aquí, tranquila, publicando este nuevo capítulo. No avanza demasiado la trama pero le da mejor ambiente ^^

A casi todos les pareció horrible el tío de Jack (lo odiaron) ¡que bueno! esa era mi intención. Aquí Jack les explicará a los demás toda su historia, veremos uno que otro detalle más de Jack. Y no me maten, pero el chico ha sufrido mucho más de lo que vimos cuando estuvo en su cita con Tooth. (Oigan, 300 años de soledad y dolor no pueden representarse solo con la muerte de unos padres xD) Quizá me pasé de drama, pero eso lo juzgarán ustedes.

Comentarios:

NosoyunaGuestxD: ¡Hola! bueno, espero que recuerdes tu contraseña xD En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el fanfic. Y también que hayas odiado al tío de Jack (esa era la intención)

Aly: ¿ves? ¡Me apure! =D

geraldCullenBlack: ya verás cómo se tomarán la historia de Jack. Y tal como seguro pensaste, Aster es el que más reaccionará. De hecho la mitad del capítulo habla de él xD

Fanatica1Asoaso: ya me llegaron los capítulos antes que nada y espero poder mandártelos esta noche. Por lo otro, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo =D (lo deje adrede en la mejor parte para que se enganchen xD)

Shadamy1510: ¡hola sobrina! espero que también te guste este.

Dark Jacky: ¡Hola! me alegra que leas mi historia y que además te tomes el tiempo de comentarme, pero sobre todo me gusta que te guste tanto el fic ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)

¡disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Reunión**

**.**

**.**

_Sábado 18 de Diciembre, tarde._

—Jack…

Pippa sollozó aferrándose a su hermano como un náufrago lo haría de su bote salvavidas. Jack se inclinó y la cargó con ternura, dejando que la niña escondiera su rostro en su pecho. Pippa no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada, y Jack odiaba verla así.

Aster frunció el ceño. Esa no era la actitud de una niña que ve a su tío.

—Jack… quiero irme a casa—pidió la niña.

Jack miró a sus compañeros.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo entonces.

Tooth asintió enérgicamente. Sandy también.

—Pero ¿Qué pasó?—Norte ni idea tenía de la discusión que acababa de ocurrir.

—Problemas familiares—fue la sencilla explicación que le dio Jack al asunto—Supongo que merecen una explicación… pero creo que deberé dárselas mañana.

Miró hacia su hermana, que seguía abrazada a él como si fuera lo único seguro.

El corazón de los presentes se desgarró de verla en esa condición. Pippa era una niña enérgica, linda, divertida y muy saludable. El verla en ese estado de inquietud era horrible.

—¿Quiere que te ayude en algo?—inquirió Tooth.

Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—No gracias. Nos vemos mañana ¿Está bien?

—No creas que te vas a salvar de ésta—dijo Aster—Estaremos mañana en tu casa temprano ¿Entendido?

Jack sonrió y asintió.

Los dos hermanos Frost se fueron en el auto. Pippa nunca soltó a Jack, más que para sentarse en el copiloto. Y aún así, cuando se fueron, vieron que Jack conducía con una sola mano. Seguramente iba agarrando a su hermana.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—inquirió Norte, ya harto de estar al margen.

—Vino el tío de Jack—quien respondió fue Tooth, y ella se veía triste. El terror en la cara de Pippa era impresionante y no se imaginaba lo que sería la vida de la niña si el Estado le daba la custodia a Henry.

—¿Jack tiene un tío?—Norte estaba confundido, la familia era motivo de fiesta, no de pena.

—No se llevan bien.

—Tooth ¿Tú sabes porqué?

Ella negó suavemente.

—No del todo. Pero creo que tiene que ver con la demanda.

Todos jadearon.

—¿Qué demanda?—inquirió Aster.

—Es mejor que Jack se los explique…

.

Jack conducía en su auto dándola la mano a Pippa. Ella estaba cabizbaja, no lloraba pero si hipaba. Lucía más pálida de lo normal y el susto no se le iba aún.

Era culpa suya. Cuando Pippa era pequeña y sus padres aún vivían, Jack le había dicho lo mal que se llevó con su tío Henry. Jamás le explicó la razón, solo que no congeniaban. Y cuando le preguntaba a sus padres porqué ella nunca conoció a su tío, Richard solamente se encogía de hombros y le decía que estaba muy ocupado. Jamás le dirían a la niña las razones de ese distanciamiento.

Lamentablemente, cuando Richard y Susan murieron, el hospital abrió los expedientes. Los padres de Susan ya habían muerto, lo mismo que los de Richard. Solo había un familiar más aparte de Jack y ese era Henry. Ilusamente, el hospital creyó que la presencia del tío ayudaría a los enfermos hermanos. Obviamente no fue así. Henry ni sabía que tenía una sobrina y al enterarse todos los planes que alguna vez tuvo para con Jack se trasladaron de persona,

Henry inmediatamente viajó de Ohio a Nueva Jersey. E inmediatamente fue a la habitación de la niña. Fácil fue reconocerla, se parecía bastante a Jack y a sus padres. Pero su presencia lejos de calmar a Pippa la asustó. Ella había escuchado del tío que no tenía tiempo y que nunca quiso Jack. Las enfermeras debieron pedirle a Henry que se retirara cuando, hablando con Pippa, la hizo llorar.

Jack no se enteró de eso hasta horas más tardes y pidió de favor que no dejaran a su tío pasar. Las enfermeras lo hicieron porque Pippa siempre se asustaba cuando venía a su tío. Henry hablaba de cosas grotescas e impropias para niños, le decía con lujo de detalles las barbaries y torturas de Vietnam y le causaba muchas pesadillas. Al darse de alta, Jack cuidó a su hermana e hizo de todo para que ella superara sus miedos y traumas. Y apenas lo estaba consiguiendo cuando Henry apareció otra vez, visitando a Pippa en su escuela…

Siempre que Pippa veía a Henry, sabía que habría problemas. El mudarse la liberó. Y ahora saber que su tío loco estaba en el pueblo había hecho renacer sus viejos temores.

—Jack… me da miedo—admitió, cuando llegaron a su casa.

Jack la cargó otra vez, tarareando una suave nana que su madre siempre les cantó en tiempos de espanto. La melodía evocaba los recuerdos de la madre afectuosa y Pippa comenzó a calmarse.

…_.El sol se está ocultando, estarás bien, nadie puede lastimarte ahora. Ven amanecer, tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…*_

Jack la llevó a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar chocolate caliente sin dejar de tararear la canción.

-No pasará nada amor—le dijo Jack, dándole su taza de chocolate—No dejaré que te pase nada.

Pippa miró a su hermano. Él, en dos años seguidos, siempre había cumplido esa promesa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

**-o-**

_Domingo 19 de Diciembre en la mañana._

Pippa se durmió muy tarde. Ya fuera por todos los dulces que comió o por el susto que pasó. Jack se debió levantar temprano y dejó descansar a su hermana. Limpió bien toda la casa esperando las visitas. Preparó café y justo a las diez en punto tocaron el timbre. La primera en llegar fue Tooth.

—Buenos días—le saludó—¿Está Pippa bien? ¿Estás tú bien?

Las ojeras de Jack lo delataban. No había dormido mucho. La presencia de su tío le hizo recordar sus miedos. Él solo la abrazó con ternura un momento.

—He estado mejor—admitió—Pero no pasa nada ¿Quieres café? Pippa aún está dormida.

Tooth pasó y aceptó el café. Aster, Norte y Sandy llegaron con minutos de diferencia. A todos les dio café, galletas y un asiento en el pequeño comedor para cuatro personas. Las preguntabas flotaban en el aire a pesar de que nadie se atreviera a decirlas.

—Muy bien, sé que todos tienen muchas preguntas—comenzó a Jack.—Así que… les contaré toda la historia.

Se limitaron a asentir.

Jack, recargándose en la pared, respiró hondo.

—Todo empezó hace dos años. Pippa se enfermó en medio de un Festival de Invierno. Mis padres y yo íbamos por la carretera hacia el hospital.—tomó aire—Nos asaltaron. Pippa estaba desmayada, así que ella no vio nada. Los ladrones dispararon a mis padres y me golpearon.

Tooth le tomó la mano. Contar la misma historia dos veces en tanto poco tiempo debía ser agotador.

—Le dije a Pippa que el carro se volteó—continuó—Esa noche fue tan violenta… no quería que ella lo tomara a mal. Ya era demasiado con haber perdido a nuestros padres. Rechacé las ofertas de trabajo en Nueva York y vendí la casa. Con la herencia nos mudamos de Nueva Jersey a Pensilvania. Intenté de todo por hacer que Pippa no extrañara tanto a nuestros padres… incluso si eso significaba ocultar mi propio dolor.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó por su mejilla.

Sandy y Norte se vieron entre sí, los mismos pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes. Eso había sido un acto de desinteresada valentía. Miraron hacia Jack cuándo el retomó la narrativa.

—Pero mi tío Henry… él es hermano de mi padre. Nunca nos llevamos bien. Cuando tenía doce años discutió con mi padre para hacerse cargo de mi educación. Después de muchas presiones, mi padre accedió a que él me educara por un año. Fue horrible. Él me metió a un aburrido colegio y me disciplinaba… físicamente.

Vagos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Incluso bromas tan sencillas como lo era contar un chiste resultaba ser una ofensa a la moral, al menos en la trastornaba mente de Henry. Lo peor claro, eran los castigos. Porque si necesitaba darte un buen golpe, bastaba con quitarse el cinturón. Jack lloró los primeros días, cuando los efectos de los golpes y la tortura psicológica (insultos, burlas, humillaciones…) le dieron frutos. Comenzó a comportarse más bien como un robot, una marioneta. Jack colapsó al poco tiempo, incapaz ya de llevar esa vida.

A nadie le pasó por alto lo que aquel recuerdo había logrado afectar al maestro.

—Conseguí llamar a mis padres a los tres meses. Ellos me pidieron disculpas y no volví a ver a Henry después de eso. Fue un gran alivio.

¿Disculpas? Sus padres lloraron. Jack debió ir a terapias psicológicas un año y le quedó una cicatriz en la espalda. A pesar de todo, Richard no demandó a su hermano, porque Henry era una persona poderosa e influyente y temió lo peor. Pero sí escondió de alguna forma a su hijo, cambiándole el apellido de Overland, a Frost.

¡Si lo hubiera demandado…!

—Él nos buscó en el hospital y conoció a Pippa. Mis padres no dejaron que la conociera, por obvias razones. Henry intentó ser amable con ella, pero resultó peor. No sé exactamente qué le haya dicho—después de todo, él estaba en otro cuarto sedado—Pero le aterró tanto que los enfermeros no lo dejaron pasar. Al darnos de alta, tuve que esmerarme mucho en que Pippa dejara sus miedos. Estaba hecha un trauma y no podía pagarle un psicólogo. Me convertí en lo que ella necesitaba…

Sonaba tan tierno y sin embargo, era tan difícil.

—Pero un año después él nos volvió a encontrar, y habló conmigo. Dijo que deseaba hacerse cargo de la educación de Pippa. Claro que me negué. Fueron tres meses infernales el tiempo que pasé con él y además, es bastante machista. Si conmigo fue cruel, no me imaginaba la clase de cosas y castigos que podría ponerle a mi hermana. Como tiene mucho dinero, metió una demanda penal por la custodia de la niña. Ya que era joven, me declaraba incapaz de cuidarla y hacerme responsable de sus necesidades.

-El caso no funcionó al principio porque el albacea declarado por mis padres era yo. Hasta que Henry metió sus influencias. Comenzaron a hacerse muchas investigaciones… no puedo pagarme un buen abogado, así que hice lo mejor que pude. Henry me amenazaba demasiado con llamadas hostiles y solía hacer visitas sorpresas a Pippa en su escuela, asustándole. Vendí la casa de Pensilvania y nos vinimos aquí apenas me ofrecieron la plaza en la escuela.

No lo decía claramente, pero se entendió que escapaba. Huía de la única parte tormentosa de su infancia y de lo que eso significaría para su hermana. Pippa no debía tener miedo de nada ni de nadie. Tenía que crecer fuerte, segura. Y Henry era un experto en destruir la moralidad de la gente.

Después de todo, ése fue su principal labor en la guerra de Vietnam.

—El fallo del Juez por la custodia será la próxima semana, el Miércoles, en Nueva Jersey.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nadie necesitaba decir nada.

Jack estaba ahí, de pie, cabizbajo por la pena y los recuerdos. Pippa el día anterior había sido la personificación del miedo. Ese hombre podría ser un pudiente veterano de guerra, pero un psicópata con los niños. Jack estaba aterrado de que el Estado, por influencia, le quita a Pippa.

Y los demás, estáticos en sus lugares, estaban asombrados. Jack Frost y su hermana habían sido una familia amable, amena, cariñoso entre ellos y bastante corteses con las demás personas. Era lógico que todos tuvieran un pasado, pero ni en sueños hubieran imaginado una historia tan trágica y penosa, de la que se habían levantado triunfantes. Al menos hasta la aparición de Henry.

Al final, Aster se puso de pie, caminó hacia Jack y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Jack brillaban por las lágrimas que no derramaba. Jack no lo decía ni lo demostraba, pero tenía tanto miedo como la misma Pippa o hasta más.

—Cuentas con nosotros—fue lo único que dijo Aster. Y realmente, lo único que él necesitaba oír.

Norte iba a decir algo cuando se escuchó un ruido del pasillo. Pippa, abrazando su oso de peluche, veía a todos con expresión un poco decaída.

—Buenos días—dijo.

—Buenos días cariño—saludó Jack, repentinamente toda la tristeza desapareció y una sonrisa radiante la reemplazo.

Aster en silencio admiró cómo Jack podía ser tan fuerte por su hermana.

—¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

Pippa solo asintió.

Tooth caminó hacia la niña y se inclinó frente a ella. No alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijeron, pero ambas chicas fueron por el pasillo a quién sabe qué lugar. Jack estaba en la cocina, haciendo un omelette de huevo con queso.

—¿Ustedes quieren algo?—preguntó.

—No, gracias.

Norte caminó hacia Jack y lo miró fijamente.

—Has sido una persona excepcional—le dijo, sonando lo más sincero posible—Así que quiero que aceptes mi ayuda. Puedo contratarte un abogado excelente y claro que yo lo pagaré.

—Norte, no…

—¡No me vas a replicar nada!—dijo el ruso—Tú has pasado por todo esto completamente solo. Déjanos ayudarte.

Sandy por detrás asintió enérgicamente. El rubio comenzaba a pensar de qué manera podía ayudarle a Jack con las cuestiones legales que debía enfrentar. No sabía nada de leyes, pero algo podría hacer…

Aster, en cambio, miró el reloj.

—Compañero, tengo un compromiso—le dijo—Pero si necesitas algo cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Ya pensaré en algo que te ayude.

—Gracias Aster—fue la respuesta de Jack.

Aster se fue en ese momento.

**-o-**

Pippa había llevado a Tooth hacia su alcoba. Era una habitación amplia, con las paredes pintadas de rosa. Peluches por doquier decoraban conjunto un montón de libros y muñecas de coloridos vestidos.

—Jack siempre cumple sus promesas.—dijo Pippa, con la mirada en el suelo—Pero ese hombre me da mucho miedo…

Abrazó con más fuerza a su osito de peluche.

Tooth estaba sentada en la cama de la niña, con Pippa enfrente. Tiernamente la abrazó dándole un poco de consuelo. Imaginaba a sus hermanas… no soportaría verlas tan tristes.

—No pasará nada pequeña—le dijo Tooth—Ahora nosotros también le ayudaremos a Jack.

Pippa asintió. Ella le tenía confianza a Tooth.

—Tooth… quiero hacer algo especial…

Pippa la miró fijamente y Tooth asintió. La niña se bajó de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de su buró, sacando un álbum pequeño de fotografías. Volvió a la cama tomando asiento al lado de la dentista y abrió el álbum. En la primera hoja estaba una foto muy grande de una pareja no muy joven, pero radiante de felicidad.

—Tooth, te presento a mis padres—sonrió débilmente—Richard Overland y Susan Overland Frost.

Tooth sonrió. Ella había visto las fotos de la sala que le mostró Jack.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre—comentó, notando el increíble parecido.

—Gracias—sonrió la niña—Papá, mamá, ella es Tooth, la novia de Jack ¿Verdad que es bonita?

Esa era una escena muy tierna.

—Tooth… no soy tonta. Bueno… sé que Jack se ha sacrificado mucho para cuidarme este tiempo—cambió la hoja, la nueva foto mostraba una postal de navidad con los cuatro Frost usando gorros navideños—Él está muy enamorado de ti y me gustaría que fueran felices.

Tooth miró atentamente a la niña ¿Qué tan sensible podía ser una criatura de diez años? Pippa estaba realmente comprometida con ayudarle a su hermano a ser feliz y haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Jack se quedara solo.

—No sé si mi hermano te contó, pero hace tiempo, mucho antes de que mis papás murieran, él también tuvo una novia—dijo la niña—Ella le rompió el corazón… Tooth, mi hermano ha sufrido mucho, por favor, cuídalo.

La súplica de la niña estaba marcada en cada una de sus facciones.

Claro que Pippa no sabía la historia de trasfondo. La novia de Jack, en aquel tiempo, había sido la perfecta mosca muerta. Agradable, carismática, sensible y comprometida. O al menos eso aparentó. Jack no supo de su engaño hasta que la encontró en su casa con otra persona, ya se imaginarán en qué condiciones. Fue un golpe bastante duro para Jack, que incluso había hechos planes para vivir juntos en algún futuro. Jack eventualmente se concentró en sus estudios para poder olvidarla y lo consiguió por todo el apoyo que sus padres le dieron.

—Pippa, te prometo una cosa—Tooth se inclinó frente a la niña, viéndolo a los ojos—Jamás traicionaré a tu hermano. Y me esforzaré en hacerlo feliz.

La niña la abrazó con respuesta.

—Confío en ti—susurró sobre su oído.

**-o-**

Aster subió a su camioneta rápidamente, como si quisiera alejarse de ahí. Y en parte era cierto. Se sentía demasiado mal consigo mismo. Cuando conoció a Jack ya sabía que algo ocultaba. Pero jamás pensó que sería una historia tan desgarradoramente triste. Al menos había sido mayor a la muerte de sus padres, porque de haber sido menor de edad entonces habrían separado a los hermanos… Dios sí que era grande.

Conduciendo rápidamente hacia la cámara de justicia, Aster ya estaba pensando en qué podría hacer. Había prejuzgado bastante mal a Jack y en ningún momento le ocultó su desdén. Era momento de hacer algo que lo ayudara. El chico se lo merecía.

Se estacionó y bajó, caminando al edificio. En el interior de la recepción estaba una vieja conocida suya.

—Hola Sandra—saludó.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Aster, tiempo sin verte—fue su saludo, antes de retomar su trabajo tecleando unas cuantas cosas—¿En qué te puedo servir?

—Sandra ¿Puedo hablar con el Juez Romenli?

—¿Romenli?...—checó las agendas—Está desocupado, veré si te atiende.

Eficiente como ella sola, Sandra agarró el teléfono y marcó a la línea interna sin dejar de teclear. Unas cuantas palabras más en la computadora, un simple _sí, no, presente_ por el teléfono y colgó.

—Pasa, está en su despacho—le dijo.—Gusto en saludarte.

Aster asintió y camino por el pasillo. El despacho estaba a mano izquierda, la tercera puerta. Tocó, esperando que le permitieran pasar. La voz un poco ronca de una persona vieja respondió un pase y Aster abrió la puerta. El Juez Romenli, un hombre algo regordete, semi-calvo con canas y traje elegante, estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo el periódico.

—¡Aster Bunnymund!—saludó—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Romenli y Aster se habían conocido desde que el australiano llegó a Burguess. El Juez fue el encargado de ayudarlo a sacar la nacionalidad norteamericana y los documentos correspondientes. Se hicieron buenos amigo en poco tiempo.

—Amigos y un favor—confesó Aster, dándole la mano y sentándose frente al escritorio—Romenli ¿No tendrá de casualidad un informe con el estado legal de Jack Frost?

—¿El maestro nuevo?

Aster asintió.

Romenli se puso de pie, pensativo. Caminó al archivero que estaba en la esquina del despacho, abriendo la segunda puerta. Los legajos cremas desfilaron frente a sus ojos en montones.

—Me esperaba que vinieras, o tú o Norte. Al parecer le ganaste—las manos de Romenli se movían diestras sobre los legajos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hace unos días, o una semana casi, un joven vino pidiendo el mismo expediente. Obviamente no sé lo di, pero tampoco soy tonto. A la mañana siguiente, el idiota olvidó guardar el legajo en orden alfabético. Creo que le habrá sacado una copia.

Romenli sacó un legajo y volvió al escritorio, dejándolo en medio de la madera, sobre el periódico.

—Además, estoy casi convencido de que ese chico venía por parte de Pitch.

¿Pitch?

Aster intentó enlazar el reciente comentario con lo que había pasado. Según la historia de Jack, cuando llegaron a Illinois fue con el propósito de alejarse de Henry. Extrañamente el tío los encontró en un pequeño pueblo de otro Estado. Pitch Black era un hombre inteligente, astuto y lleno de contactos. Se preguntó en qué le sería benéfico saber sobre la demanda de Jack.

Romenli abrió el sobre, ojeando las hojas.

—La demanda está muy reñida ¿Sabes? el Juez que la está llevando a cabo es un conocido mío, buen amigo y bastante justo debo decir.—Romenli sonrió al encontrar la hoja que estaba buscando—Aster, te seré sincero. Creo que el fallo será hacia Henry.

Aster palideció. Eso era justo lo que no quería.

—¿Por qué sería eso? Jack es el hermano de la menor, y su tutor legal por derecho.

—Pero es muy joven Aster. Tiene ingresos estables, empleo y ninguna deuda por ahora. Pero eso es lo único que ofrece. En cambio, Henry ha movido cielo, mar y tierra dando pretextos… la Justicia es ciega, Aster, y Henry es el mejor candidato para cuidar de la niña.

—¿Por su fortuna?

—Exactamente.

—¡Eso es un…!

La mirada de Romenli lo calló.

Aster suspiró, bajando el rostro por un momento. Luego el vio fijamente,

—¿Hay algo que podríamos hacer?

—Contratar un buen abogado.

—¿Y qué más?

—Si crees en Dios, rezar.

Asintió.

—¿Dijo que conoce al Juez del caso, verdad?

—Efectivamente ¿Por qué?

—¿Me podría dar su dirección?

Lo miró fijamente. Aster era una persona muy inteligente, pero también impuslvia.

—¿Qué planeas?

Una sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

—Solo le mandaré una carta…

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora! espero que les haya gustado xD

*El sol se está ocultando, estarás bien, nadie puede lastimarte ahora. Ven amanecer, tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…(Sun is going down, you'll be all right, no one could hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound) Es el estribillido de la canción **Safe and Sound** por **Tylor Swift.** La canción es hermosa y hay infinidad de videos hechos de Jack con Pippa para esta canción porque, de verdad que descibe a la perfección si situación. A mi parecer, también describia éste miedo de Pippa. Si no la han escuchado, escúchenla, es muy bonita.

Por cierto, para quienes no sepan acabo de publicar un fic nuevo llamado **"Rise of the Guardians: Jack frost"** que sería como una novelización. Si me dejan esta noche subiré un capítulo nuevo de esa historia =D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	13. Acoso

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE SON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? como les había dicho aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Lo hice lo más largo posible para que compense el tiempo que estoy tardando ahora para publicar. Este es intenso, como podrán darse cuenta en el título. Sensibles abstenerse, aunque no pasa nada serio.

Comentarios:

shadamy1510: jajajaja, sobrina shadamy me encantaría dejarte que lo mataras pero no por ahora, todavía necesito al tío para el resto del fanfic. Pero cuando lo termine con mucho gusto te dejaré que lo mates y solo por ésta ocasión, ya que soy tu tía te dejaré agarrar un cuchillo xD

andreri: Me halaga mucho que te guste mi historia al grado de dejarme un comentario ¡me pone feliz! sobre la carta de Aster, sé que él es más dinámico, pero no te esperas el tipo de carta que le mandará. Valdrá la pena, espero poder poner en eso el siguiente capítulo o el 15. Muchas gracias por leer y de verdad espero que te siga gustando el fic =)

NosoyunaGuestxD: LO sé, soy demasiado dramática... pero al menos vale la pena, o eso creo yo. Ojalá dejes de ser anónima pronto =D

Fanatica1Asoaso: jajaja, yo también me la paso en la escuela casi todo el tiempo viendo el internet, pero sobre todo Face y Tumblr xD Me halaga que te consideres adicta a mis fanfics ¡Es un enorme halago al menos para mí!Y me equivoqué con esa nota (*) del capítulo pasado. Lo corregiré ahorita =)**  
**

Aly: ¡Hola! me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias y que también veas un poco de mis historias favoritas, últimamente he leído muchas de ROTG pero casi todas en inglés. Espero que sí sean una buena distracción por que aunque tengo ahora la Musa, no hay tiempo...

Rosy-Stefanys-Strigidae'31: jajaja, bueno, la justicia, vaya la redundancia, será muy justa, ya tengo pensando al personaje para que sea el ahora te dejo el capítulo esperando que te guste =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Acoso**

**.**

**.**

_Lunes 20 de Diciembre._

Tooth estaba en la habitación de su casa. Contaba las firmas una y otra y otra vez. Siempre era el mismo resultado; 999.

Una firma.

¡Una sola firma faltaba!

La chica suspiró frustrada. Ella, Jack, Norte, Aster y Sandy fueron los primeros en firmar. Había pedido las firmas de muchísimas personas en el Festival, de hecho nadie se negó a dársela. No podía recordar alguien que no hubiera firmado ya, a excepción de tres personas.

Primera.-Pitch Black.

Tooth pensó en el amargado director causante de todos los problemas que estaban teniendo ¡De no ser por él no estarían en esa situación! Obviamente ese hombre jamás iba a firmar para la causa y además, ella no se iba a atrever a pedirle una firma así. Pitch siempre encontraba la forma de insinuársele y eso le desagradaba.

Pitch Black. DESCARTADO.

Tooth se desplomó sobre la cama, pensando en la opción siguiente.

Segunda.-Henry Overland.

El tío loco y tirano de Jack que acababa de llegar al pueblo un día atrás causante mil temores en la pequeña Pippa. Tooth no lo conocía realmente, pero tampoco le despertaba ni la más poca simpatía; además de que Jack sinceramente parecía tener resentimientos grandes hacia él y Pippa ¡La pobre estaba tan traumada! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ir al hotel donde se hospedaba y decirle _¡Hola! Soy la novia de su sobrino y quisiera pedirle que firmara este papel…_? No, se conocía bien. Tooth tenía ganas de ir con Henry pero a darle una cachetada y pedirle de la forma más _seria_ posible que se alejara de Jack y de Pippa. Suspiró.

Henry Overland. DESCARTADO.

¿Quién más le quedaba?

Tooth agarró las listas nuevamente y revisó los nombres, las firmas, los números ¡Solamente faltaba una firma! ¡Una firma y adiós a esa tonta reforma!

Una sola persona no había firmado.

Y era la única persona a la que no le había pedido la firma.

Tercera.-Alan Less.

Su padre.

—¡No!—gritó Tooth, poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

No había hablado con su padre en años ¡Años! Él le había lastimado, le dio la espalda, no lo apoyó… y jamás le pidió perdón. Simplemente vivió como si ella no existiera y, de vez en cuando, hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Pedirle una firma para su causa? Ya se imaginaba el rostro de su padre completamente estático diciéndole que _No_ a su petición.

No a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella.

Le dolía.

¡Pero no dejaría que eso le afectara por ahora! _No._

Pero…

…faltaba una sola firma. Y la firma de su padre le quitaría el apuro. Además, no podía condenar la diversión de los niños por su orgullo.

Agarró la tabla llena de hojas firmadas. Si su padre firmaba, podía llevar la carta a la Secretaría de Educación y la reforma tendría que ser suspendida. El pueblo hubiera hablado y el gobierno tenía que escucharlos. Era la ley. Sin esa firma, la carta no tenía valor.

1000 firmas mínimo.

Y sólo tenía 999.

¿Por qué sus hermanas tenían que ser menores de edad?

El celular comenzó a sonar. La dentista caminó para agarrarlo del buró. Ella había cerrado desde la semana pasada el consultorio por las vacaciones invernales. No esperaba la llamada de nadie.

Contestó.

—¿Aló?

_—¡Tooth, que bueno que contestas!_—era la voz de Norte.

—Hola Norte—saludó, aún un poco pensativa—¿Qué ocurre?

_—Estoy atascado en la fábrica ¡Dos máquinas se averiaron! No puedo salir ahora y Jack no me contesta ¿Podrías recoger a mis nietos de la escuela? ¡Lamento ser tan molesto! Es el último día de clases así que ya no te molestaré con los mismo ¡Promesa!_

Tooth sonrió. Ciertamente, ver a Jamie y Sophie podría traerle un poco de tranquilidad. Además, podría pasarse el preescolar un rato.

—Claro que iré por ellos Norte. No te preocupes, no es una molestia.

_—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Puedes traerlos a la fábrica para que no te molesten!_

—Está bien.

Tooth colgó.

Miró nuevamente las hojas.

Agarró las llaves del auto y salió a la sala. Sus hermanas estaban torturando a un montón de muñecas, peleándose por quién las peinaría primero. La madre en cambio estaba viéndolas sentada desde el sillón con una sonrisa. Sus hijas eran enérgicas.

Rebeca miró a su hija mayor.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó, ya que Tooth se ponía el abrigo.

—Voy por unos amigos—se detuvo para verla fijamente—Mamá… ¿firmaste mi hoja, verdad?

¡Que pregunta tan tonta! Claro que la había firmado. Tooth vio la elegante firma de su madre mil veces mientras contaba la gran cantidad de firmas en sus papeles.

—Claro tesoro—respondió Rebeca—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te faltan firmas?

—Una en verdad.—admitió cabizbaja.

Rebeca no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—Pídesela a tu padre.—sugirió.

Tooth se encogió.

—Mamá….

—Toothiana, ya no eres una niña—le reprendió suavemente—Compórtate con madurez.

¿Madurez? ¡Él era su padre! ¡Era él quien debía de ser maduro! No ella…

—¡Pero él…!

—Es pasado, cielo. Simple pasado.

La mirada de Rebeca era implacable.

Tooth apretó las llaves.

—Vuelvo al rato.—dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Rebeca miró a sus tres hijas. Ellas miraban la puerta por donde su hermana mayor se había ido, extrañadas y repentinamente silenciosas.

—Mami—dijo Lana.—¿Por qué papi y Tooth no hablan mucho?—en toda su vida, las tres niñas no recordaban haber visto a su padre y a su hermana charlar o siquiera bromear. Papá era muy diferente con ellas y con Tooth.

—Problemas de los dos amor. Problemas…

Problemas que Rebeca desearía que terminasen de una vez por todas.

Agarró su teléfono celular y le mandó un mensaje a su esposo.

Ya era hora de que Alan y Tooth arreglaran los problemas de su pasado.

**-o-**

Tooth llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo, acababa de sonar el timbre de la salida. Estacionó su auto y descendió para caminar a la institución educativa. Caminó por el pasillo rodeada de niños buscando a Jamie y Sophie. Pensó que quizá Pippa estaría con ellos. Pero en vez de eso se encontró con Jamie muy emocionada hablando para él solo una y otra vez.

Tooth elevó una mano para que el niño l viera y, afortunadamente, Jamie la encontró.

—¡Tooth!—saludó el niño, acercándose hacia ella.—¡Hola!

—Hola Jamie.—repuso—Ahora vine por ti ¿Y Sophie?—no veía a la niña rubia por ningún lado.

—Hay que recogerla en el preescolar.—agregó Jamie, para luego volver a susurrar en voz baja quién sabe qué cosa. Tooth se sonrojó un momento.

—Bueno, entonces vamos.—agarró la mano del niño, pero él la detuvo.

—¡Pero espera un momento!

Tooth lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa Jamie?

—Es que aprendí al fin a decir un trabalenguas.—dijo tremendamente emocionado.

—Y…

—¿Podrías grabarme? No quiero que se me olvide decirlo después ¡tengo mala memoria!

Tooth rodó los ojos ¡Estos niños de ahora!

—Claro.—sonrió. La inocencia a final de cuentas era hermosa.

Tooth sacó su celular y buscó entre las aplicaciones el grabador de voz. Se inclinó frente al niño y Jamie empezó a hablar a la señal de Tooth. Era un trabalenguas muy difícil y lo dijo perfectamente. Le sonrió al niño llena de emoción por su logro cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Doctora Toothiana—era Pitch, que la miraba de esa forma que tanto odiaba—¿Podemos hablar?

Ella volteó hacia el director, levantándose. No le gustaba para nada hablar con él, pero supuso que sería lo mejor. No quería hacer escenas ni dramas en plena escuela.

—Jamie, ve al preescolar. Dile a Jack que cuide de Sophie en lo que llego ¿de acuerdo?—le sonrió al niño, para darle confianza.

Jamie miró fijamente al director antes de asentir e irse. Él tampoco confiaba en el director.

Tooth miró a Pitch con ojos retadores.

—¿Qué ocurre?—demandó saber, con un tono hosco.

—Vayamos a mi despacho, por favor.—los ojos amatistas de Pitch vieron el rededor—Aquí hay demasiadas personas.

No confiaba mucho en él, pero de cualquier forma lo siguió. De cualquier forma, mucha gente los vio caminar rumbo a la dirección. Tooth imaginaba que Pitch quería hablar sobre la reforma educativa y quizá, no estaba segura, de la demanda de Jack. Pasó a la dirección pero no tomó asiento. Se mantuvo de pie, de brazos cruzados y con el celular aún en la mano, mientras miraba a Pitch cerrar la puerta.

No supo porqué pero esa simple acción le causó un corto escalofrío.

—No comprendo cómo puede estar ayudando al maestro Frost—dijo él, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera reprendiéndola ¿Pero quién se creía?—¿No sabe usted que mi reforma podría beneficiar inmensamente a los niños?

¿Ayudar a los niños? ¿Él?

—Los niños merece divertirse maestro—se contuvo de no gritarle—Más ahora que la mayoría de los padres trabajan y no le pueden dedicar tanto tiempo a sus hijos.

No fue el caso de ella afortunadamente, pero sí lo era de Jamie y Sophie. Los dos niños apenas veían a sus padres y Norte era el que más los cuidaba. Los tiempos cambian, cada vez era más difícil conseguir buenos empleos y dedicarle tiempo real a los niños. Era una realidad que si los pequeños crecían de forma estructurada y sin amor al crecer quizá serían grandes empresarios, pero personas de baja calidad moral. Y ambas cosas eran necesarias en la vida, no solo las buenas notas.

Pitch frunció el ceño viendo hacia Tooth. Él no contó con casi nada del apoyo de sus padres ¡Y le iba de maravilla! ¿No podía verlo acaso ella? Dedicar la vida al estudio era productivo.

—Ese ya no es problema del sistema educativo.—agregó.

—Pero sí del Estado. Tienen que pensar en todo antes de hacer esa reforma.

Tooth era dentista, pero tuvo muchos amigos abogados y sabía más de leyes de lo que cualquier pudiera imaginar. Para mala suerte de Pitch, cabe destacar.

—¿Usted dice entonces desaprobarla totalmente?

—Absolutamente.—afirmó Tooth, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del director.

Pitch sonrió ladinamente, cosa que no le gustó.

—Muy bien… y a mí—se le acercó, Tooth caminó hacia atrás—¿Me desaprueba de igual manera?

—¿Qué quiere decir?—la voz de Tooth intentaba sonar segura, porque ella de repente sintió miedo.

Miedo de los ojos amarillos del director.

Miedo que creció cuando sintió la pared a sus espaldas.

—No se haga la desentendida doctora, por favor.—Pitch apoyó su brazo en la pared al lado de su rostro, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo—Sabe usted lo que quiero decir.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

Tooth se sintió acorralada.

Como aquella vez.

_Él le sonreía de una forma que pretendía ser coqueta, pero en realidad era repulsiva, todas sus intenciones reflejándose en el brillo de sus ojos, mientras iba acorralándola contra la pared_.

—Pitch aléjate.—demandó inmediatamente, tratando de volver al presente.

Pero Pitch solamente sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Tooth flaquear por el miedo. La agarró de las muñecas para retenerla, de la sorpresa, Tooth dejó que el celular cayera al suelo.

—Me enteré que estás saliendo con el maestro Frost… —susurró—¿Cómo puede ser eso? No tienes mi permiso.

¿Permiso de él? ¡Estaba demente!

_—Por favor Tooth… te he esperado tanto tiempo._

_—¡No!—gritaba ella, intentando alejarse._

_Pero él la sujetaba de la cintura._

—¡No necesito el permiso de nadie!—gritó, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de aquella noche en que su vida cambió para siempre.

—¿Es que no conociste ayer a su tío?—Pitch comenzó a pegar su cuerpo con el de ella— Jack es una persona irresponsable. Él…

—¡Tú no lo conoces!—dijo—Suéltame…

Tooth sollozaba, ahora completamente llena del pánico que le traía la mente del pasado.

_—¡No por favor!—gritó desconsolada ¿Cómo una persona a la que ella quería tanto podía lastimarla de esa forma?_

_—Te he esperado demasiado tiempo ¡Lo merezco por ser paciente!—gritó, agarrándole de la muñeca para que no se moviera y pegando completamente su cuerpo contra el de ella—Ahora me vas a dar lo que quiero…_

_—No…—en ese momento comenzó a besarle el cuello—¡No!_

Tooth intentó recordar que no estaba con ese patán. Estaba con Pitch. Pero eso le pareció incluso peor.

—Yo puedo hacerte sentir… más mujer.—le susurró al oído.

Y se paralizó.

Porque fue lo mismo que _él_ le dijo.

—Pitch ¡Suéltame ya!—lloriqueó, intentando separarse de él. Le pegó en el pecho pero Pitch la sujeto por la cintura. _Exactamente lo mismo_. Gritó más, pegándola con más fuerza.

—Es tu decisión, Toothiana.—le dijo, pegándole contra la pared—Dime que sí y ayudaré a ese Frost con su demanda… pero si me dices que no, considera a tu querido novio acabado.

¿Jack? ¿Por qué lo estaba metiendo en esto? Jack no podía… no ¡Ella no dejaría que le hiciera nada! Pero tampoco permitiría que la tocara.

La mano de Pitch comenzó a subir de su cintura por su espalda.

Y ella sintió en ese momento un profundo asco.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!—gritó, intentando safarse de su agarre.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?—le gruñó.

—¡Black suéltame! ¡Ya!

_—¡Te dije que me soltarás!—gritó, incapaz ya de soportar esa tremenda humillación._

_Pero él en vez de alejarse comienza a reírse, como si se burlara de sus esfuerzos. Sin soportar un segundo más el toque del inepto, Tooth recordó las lecciones de defensa personal. Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse, a respirar. Sintió que él se separaba un poco de ella para tocarle más debajo de la cintura y aprovechó el momento._

_Levantó las rodillas con bastante fuerza, pegándole en la entrepierna._

Tooth miró a Pitch en el suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor. Ella no pudo más. Recogió el celular del suelo y se lo echó a la bolsa, corriendo para salir de la dirección. Desde el suelo, Pitch la miró irse y sintió las punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto.—gimió.

**-o-**

Jamie caminó por el pasillo nada convencido de dejar a la doctora con el director Black. Nunca le agradó el sujeto. Llegó rápidamente al preescolar que estaba casi solo. Sophie estaba jugando con Pippa, ya que eran las únicas niñas y Jack estaba sentado en el escritorio firmando quién sabe qué cosas.

—¡Maestro!—dijo Jamie.

Jack levantó la mirada y le sonrió al niño, poniéndose de pie.

—Hola Jamie ¿Vienes por Sophie?—inquirió—¿Dónde está Norte?

—Abuelo no pudo venir, pero vino Tooth por nosotros.

Eso puso a Jack de mejor humor. Quería ver a Tooth.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En la dirección—le explicó Jamie—El maestro Black le pidió hablar con ella. La doctora me dijo que cuidara de Sophie en lo que venía.

¿Pitch quería hablar con Tooth? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué? Eso le causó inmediatamente mala espina.

—Ya veo…

—¿Va a ir por ella?—preguntó Jamie.

Jack, que estaba viéndoselas difícil para contener el coraje, miró al niño con la expresión más tranquila que pudo.

Pippa estaba al otro lado del salón, viendo a Sophie jugar. Suspiró.

—Jamie ¿Me prometes que cuidarás bien de ellas?—le dijo al menor, poniéndose casi a su altura.

Jamie sonrió orgulloso de su deber.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Perfecto. Pippa, vengo en seguida. Sophie, no hagas muchas travesuras—y salió rápidamente del salón.

Ambas niñas solo asintieron, cada una inmersa en lo suyo.

Apenas Jack se fue, Pippa volteó hacia la ventana y comenzó a ver cómo nevaba suavemente. Jamie se acercó a la niña, toda la mañana había tenido esa aura tristona y no le gustaba en absoluto. Después de comprobar que su hermana estaba jugando tranquilamente, se puso al lado de Pippa.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó, con genuina preocupación.

—Nada.—fue la respuesta ausente y casi cortante de la niña.

—¡Eso me has dicho toda la mañana!

—Es en serio, no me pasa nada.

—Tú siempre te la pasas jugando ¿Por qué ahora no? Has estado demasiado callada…

"Tan diferente de cómo eres usualmente" pensó Jamie en sus adentros. Siempre se llevó bien con Pippa, desde que la conoció, porque los dos podían jugar horas y horas y hablar de los mismos temas divertidos. Ella encontraba belleza en todos lados y le sorprendía verla triste. Nunca creyó que la vería triste. Se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con el señor ese que llegó en el festival de invierno.

—Jamie, no lo entenderías.—se encogió Pippa, intentando no llorar.

Jamie no iba a entender lo que era tener miedo. Un miedo que se cuela por tu cuerpo y se hiela la sangre. Que te paraliza del espanto.

—Pruébame.—fue su reto.

Pippa miró a su amigo. Había lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojitos cafés. Ellos eran niños al final de cuentas. Y los dramas eran ajenos a sus vidas. Por eso, si un niño llora, era porque de verdad había tristeza en su corazón. Y no hay nada peor para un niño que estar triste. Jamie, con inocencia, se acercó a Pippa y la abrazó. Hay algo mágico en cuando uno es pequeño, porque los abrazos y las palabras de los niños sanan más rápido cualquier herida.

Pippa, en ese momento, sintió que alguien más aparte de Jack la comprendía. Y eso la puso feliz.

Jamie sencillamente la abrazó con ternura, dejándola que reposara todo su dolor.

No había falta nada más que un tierno abrazo entre dos niños de 10 años.

**-o-**

Tooth salió de la dirección y corrió por el pasillo. Vio el baño para mujeres y se metió en él, como si quisiera escapar. Ella realmente quería escapar. Se deslizó por la pared hasta casi tocar el suelo. Afortunadamente, no había nadie, ni siquiera la intendente. El miedo la perseguía, aquella situación había sido tan parecida a su pasado que la hicieron revivir el pánico y la desesperación. Unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y ella hiperventilaba, buscando aire y calma. Cosas que no querían entrar a su cuerpo.

Jack en cambio estaba en ese momento frente a la dirección y ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Pitch levantándose del suelo con notoria dificultad. La situación era demasiado obvia.

—Maldito bastardo—le dijo, llenándose de indignación.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡Le daban ganas de entrar y darle de golpes hasta desmayarlo! Pero Tooth era más importante. Tenía que verla, encontrarla, saber que estaba bien… tenía que saber que ella estaba bien.

—Lárgate—fue lo que le contestó Pitch. Pero Jack no lo escuchó.

Jack no perdió más tiempo y salió de la dirección, aparentemente Tooth se había defendido bien. Se maldijo por no correr y se preguntó dónde podría estar ella. Al caminar hacia el prescolar, escuchó respiraciones rápidas que no llegaban al llanto provenir del baño.

Y vio cómo una chica salía de él, a simple vista consternada.

—¡Tooth!

La dentista volteó al escuchar su nombre y sintió dos brazos fuertes rodeándola. Primero pensó en separarse, pero el aroma de Jack la inundó y automáticamente se sintió a salvo. Le devolvió al abrazo, con la realización repentina de que todo iría bien.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ansioso—¿No te hizo nada verdad? ¡Ese malnacido…!

—Jack, no pasó nada—le susurró, sin despegarse de él—Solo se me insinuó… en dado caso yo exageré las cosas.

Por los recuerdos de su pasado, cabe destacar.

—¡Eso no le da derecho de…!

—Por favor, solo abrázame—suplicó.

Y Jack de forma mimosa la envolvió nuevamente en sus brazos, sintiendo cómo ella se relajaba y respiraba ya tranquila. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué te hizo?—preguntó entonces, con ira contenida.

—Ya te dije que solo se me insinuó—bueno, además de amenazarla, pero eso era cosa aparte—Y le ataque…

—Se lo merecía—y hablaba en serio—¿Por qué no le di un buen golpe? Debí de…

—¿Lo viste?—le miró sorprendida.

—Llegue a la dirección primero. Estaba en el suelo adolorido, así que pensé lo peor. Pero como sea, debí de golpearle o algo…

—No vale la pena Jack. Gente como él no vale la pena—se levantó de puntitas para besarle en la mejilla—Gracias por venir inmediatamente conmigo.

—Tú siempre serás mi prioridad.

"Tú y Pippa… repentinamente son mi mundo" pensó el maestro.

Tooth miró el rostro lleno de preocupación de Jack y lo admiró. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupado por ella, y consolarla, cuando él tenía que viajar para el veredicto de una corte en un día más? Lo de él era extremadamente más importante.

—¡Los niños!—recordó.

—Están en el preescolar.

—Vamos, tengo que llevarlos con Norte...

Pero al pasar por la entrada principal de la escuela, vieron un enorme grupo de personas con suéteres y playeras blancas que caminaban por la calle. Levantan carteles y gritaban al unísono "No a la reforma" ¿Qué significaba eso?

En su dirección, Pitch podía ver cómo las personas desfilaban sobre la calle insistiendo en que no querían la reforma educativa.

¡Maldición! Las cosas se salían de sus manos. Si no se apoyaba a la reforma… mejor ni pensarlo.

Las cosas comenzaban a irse en su contra. Tooth lo había rechazado. Esto… esto…

¡Se lo pagarían!

Comenzando con el maldito de Jack Frost.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan por ahora? Hay un detalle escondido en la insinuación de Pitch que creo se debieron de dar cuenta. Por ahora eso es todo y el siguiente capítulo será también muy movido ¿Quién creen que promovió esa marcha? No es ni Norte, ni Sandy, ni Aster, menos Tooth y Jack.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	14. La Marcha

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado?Sé que me tarde más de lo usual con este capítulo pero intenté profundizar mucho una escena particular que creo les encantará. Fue un capítulo arduo de hacer, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado; pensé alargarlo más pero sería redundante, así que el sig, capítulo promete más intensidad. Por ahora vamos a ver solo de Tooth y de Jack. Próximamente veremos de más personajes =)

Comentarios:

Shadamy1510: Auch... yo nunca he tenido que darle un rodillazo a alguien, pero si lo necesitara no dudaría de hacerlo, hay hombres muy patanes en el mundo ¡me alegra que te sepas defender bien, sobrina! =D

Ileidy: Exactamente, y Pitch quedó muy dolorido.

andreri: ¡Acertaste quién dirige la marcha! Jack será en los próximos capítulos un estrés andante todo comenzando con éste capítulo; como si las cosas se fueran a desmoronar (¿más?) Y sobre lo de Aster, aún estoy pensando exactamente qué le va a escribir el juez, aunque tengo una idea de sus palabras.

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31:¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! precisamente, creo que esa parte donde Jack considera a Pippa y Tooth como el centro de sus vidas fue lo que más me gustó del capítulo anterior. Espero que también te guste este capítulo =D

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Y lo de Pitch... bueno, fue necesario.

Dark Jacky: Efectivamente, la grabadora tendrá importancia más adelante. Y bueno, no me dijiste quién promovió la marcha ¡espero que le hayas atinado! mil gracias por leer y comentar =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**La Marcha**

**.**

**.**

_Lunes 20 de diciembre, más tarde._

.

La marcha de padres de familia había sido cuidadosamente diseñada. Pasaría frente a la escuela primaria, seguiría por la avenida principal de donde desprendían casi todos los vecindarios y llegarían a la secretaria de educación. Más de 500 personas caminaban gustosas gritando por los derechos de los niños ¡Su derecho a la diversión!

Mientras los padres pasaban frente a la escuela, causando un enfado desmedido en Pitch y absoluta sorpresa en Jack y Tooth, un hombre se alejó del grupo para caminar hacia el umbral de la escuela. Un hombre que era acompañado por una mujer y por tres niñas idénticas.

—¿Papá?—Tooth no daba crédito a eso.

Jack pudo ver de reojo el duelo interno que estaba teniendo su novia. Apretó con ternura su mano y después le dijo:

—Iré por los niños—que seguían en el preescolar—Te veo en el umbral ¿de acuerdo?

Tooth asintió sin verlo, Jack le dio un beso en la mejilla deseándole la mayor suerte posible y caminó por el pasillo hacia el preescolar. Tooth apenas lo vio alejarse y se acercó hacia el umbral.

Alan Less tenía una expresión nerviosa mientras veía a su hija mayor bajar las escaleras de la escuela con pasos cuidadosos, sin dejar de verlo en todo momento. Antes de que Alan dijera algo, Rebeca se adelantó, tocó con ternura el codo de su marido dándole a entender que le diera espacio; después de eso cogió la mano de sus trillizas y caminó hacia su Tooth. Alan se quedó ahí, estático, a cinco pasos atrás de su esposa y viendo cómo las mujeres más importantes de su vida se reunían para charlar.

—Hija—le sonrió Rebeca—Tu padre planeo toda esta marcha.

Tooth no cabía de asombro.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?—es decir, claro que la marcha iba a ayudarlos mucho ¡ella se avergonzaba de que una idea tan sencilla no se le hubiese ocurrido! ¿Pero cuál era la razón de que su padre de un día al otro haya decidido ayudarla?

Viendo cómo la incertidumbre estaba comenzando a causarle dolor a su hija, Rebeca decidió que su silencio debía ser roto. Las trillizas siempre inquietas ahora vieron a su hermana mayor con tranquilidad, sintiendo en la tensión del ambiente que debían permanecer calladas.

—¿Recuerdas la cuenta de banco que te di, amor, después de _ese_ día?

Tooth asintió. Esa cuenta de banco había sido su salvación cuando su ex novio la dejó en ceros. Con el dinero semanal que su madre le dio pudo ponerse a trabajar, pagar sus deudas y terminar de ahorrar para vivir sola; todo mientras vivía en la casa de la señora Adams, la cual amablemente nunca le cobró un centavo.

—Bueno, esa cuenta de banco nunca la pagué yo—confesó al fin Rebeca, sintiendo cómo se quitaba un enorme peso de encima—La hizo tu padre, solo para _ti._

Y Tooth sintió que el mundo en el cual estaba parada se rompía dejándole caer hacia una realidad abruptamente diferente.

¡Eso era imposible! Su padre, que nunca le había hablado, que jamás se preocupó por ella, que la echó de la casa sin escuchar sus sollozos…

—También le daba dinero a la señora Adams para que no te cobrara nada y pagó un abogado que metió a ese patán a la cárcel.—continuó su madre.

Tooth suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza de forma que pudiera ocultar sus ojos. Había llorado de felicidad cuando supo que su ex novio había ido a la prisión. Ahora sabía que eso había sido obra del hombre a pocos metros de distancia. Ese hombre que le dio la vida.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?—inquirió a su madre, conteniéndose de llorar—¿De verdad papá hizo todo eso por mí?

Rebeca asintió con una sonrisa. Las niñas veían como su hermana mayor estaba a punto de llorar y también su madre. Silenciosamente se preguntaron entre ellas si algo iba mal.

—Cielo, tu padre cometió errores—soltó la mano de Lana para colocarla sobre el hombro de su hija mayor, apretándolo cariñosamente—Pero jamás te ha desamparado.

Le costaba creerlo. Pero si algo sabía Tooth era que su madre jamás mentía.

—Solo escúchalo mi vida. Ha sido tan difícil para ti como para él.

Después de eso Rebeca tiró de las manos de sus trillizas y las guio de vuelta a la marcha. Escuchó a lo lejos que las niñas murmuraron preguntas que su madre prontamente silenció. Había que darles tiempo y espacio al padre y a su hija.

Alan estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia frente a su hija. Había escuchado débilmente la conversación anterior. Si bien le había pedido de favor a Rebeca jamás mencionar esas cosas, no estaba enojado de que su esposa hubiera decidido hablar al fin de la otra parte de los acontecimientos. Había sido un bruto por no tomar las medidas correctas desde el principio.

Tooth no podía negar que la situación le era muy parecida al pasado. Minutos atrás, se había quitado a Pitch de encima casi de la misma manera en que se quitó a su ex novio. Ella no salió corriendo a la casa de papá ésta vez, pero su padre sí estaba frente a ella. Fue como si el pasado se reconstruyera y ahora su padre iba a hacer las cosas bien. Tooth rezaba que esa impresión fuera la realidad.

Alan se tomó el tiempo de apreciar completamente a su hija. Algo que apenas y había hecho desde años atrás. No había crecido mucho, acaso uno o dos centímetros desde la última vez que le vio. Pero estaba más delgada y tenía el cuerpo más tonificado, realzando aún más su belleza. El cabello que siempre tuvo hermoso de alguna extraña manera le brillaba aún más y tenía un ligero maquillaje en sus ojos. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho, en los ojos violetas de su hija había un brillo diferente que no tenía relación con sus lágrimas contenidas.

Su hija había madurado.

Y él no había estado presente en esa etapa.

Recordó la última noche que la vio de verdad, ella llorando y sollozando con sus maletas en la mano. Y él negándole su apoyo. Se maldijo a sí mismo nuevamente y bajó los ojos al suelo. Recordó entonces la tabla de madera en sus manos con hojas de papel. Esa tabla lo animó a dar los cuatro pasos restantes para quedar cara a cara con su hija.

Tooth no se movió, miró a su padre caminar hacia ella y el abrigo negro ondear por el viento. Alan la miró fijamente, respirando hondo. Y habló.

—Me encontré esto en tu casa—dijo, señalando la tabla. Tooth reconoció entonces que eran las firmas de la causa—Y leí todo eso de la reforma.

Tooth se forzó mantener una mirada neutral, aunque sus intenciones reales eran de llorar.

—Muchas felicidad, hija—le dio a tabla, Tooth la tomó con manos un poco temblorosas—Siempre has conseguido lo que te propones. Me alegra saber que lo sigues haciendo.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Todavía le faltaba una firma. A no ser qué…

Tooth inmediatamente miró las hojas. Y encontró ahí, bajo la firma de su madre, la elegante letra su padre. Su padre que ahora estaba apoyando _su_ causa. Su padre que había organizado esa marcha por la ciudad. _Su_ padre.

Eran demasiadas emociones contenidas. Todo lo que su madre le había dicho cayó calando en su corazón. De repente, la vida que ella se había formado no la había hecho gracias a su madre. No. Fue gracias al padre que jamás la dejó, pero que estaba demasiado avergonzado con su persona como para mirar a su hija a los ojos y pedirle una disculpa.

Alan vio a su hija cerrar los ojos para contenerse de llorar. Pero él mismo ya había dejado que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaran por sus ojos. Cuando Toothiana volvió a mirarlo, dos sigilosas gotas de agua cristalina rodaban por su mejilla.

De forma lenta y tierna, Alan levantó sus manos y las curveo alrededor del rostro de Tooth. Ella no se movió, anhelado el tacto. Los dedos de su padre rozaron su piel cual pétalo de una rosa, pétalos fríos por al aire invernal. Y con sus pulgares limpió aquellas lágrimas en las mejillas de la dentista, en un gesto que había hecho previamente un montón de veces cuando su hija era una niñita. Esa caricia llena de afecto los golpeó a los dos ¿Cómo habían permitido que sus diferencias los separaran de esa forma por tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento—dijo Alan, balbuceando ligeramente—De verdad lo siento…

Tooth negó suavemente, las manos de su padre sobre sus mejillas eran ahora cálidas y confortables, le transmitían seguridad. Y sobre todo, amor. Muchísimo amor. Ese amor que solo los padres pueden dar y que ella rechazó año con año, negándose a extrañarlo.

—No—dijo, llorando abiertamente—_Yo_ lo siento.

Y antes de saber cómo, padre e hija se dieron aquel abrazo por el que tanto habían estado esperando durante años. Tooth enterró su carita en el pecho de su padre, sintiendo cómo esos familiares y cálidos brazos la envolvían de forma natural transportándola a sus recuerdos más tiernos de la infancia. La colonia de su padre, la misma en todo ese tiempo, inundó sus fosas nasales y la hizo llorar con mayor intensidad. Hasta ese momento, no se había querido decir a sí mis cuanto había extrañado a su padre. Nunca hasta ese día en que al fin lo sentía a su lado.

De la misma forma, Alan se aferró a su hija mayor como si su vida se le fuera en ello. El perfume de su hija, el olor de su shampoo, la suavidad de su cabello y cómo su cuerpo su pequeño cuerpo podía sentirse entre sus brazos tan fino y delicado. Casi tan delicado como cuando la cargó de recién nacida. Ella era su hija. Una parte de él mismo. Y solo hasta ese momento que la tuvo nuevamente en brazos, se volvió a sentir completo.

Atrás quedaron cualquier tipo de resentimiento, de rencor o de dudas. Solamente existían ellos dos en ese momento. Ellos y el amor fraternal que solo pueden experimentar un padre con su hija. El tiempo los devolvió al pasado, a esos días en que Tooth era la única princesita de papá y toda la nostalgia emergió renaciendo con el nuevo perdón. Ya no había nada por lo cual echar culpas. Absolutamente nada. Ahora había que dejar atrás el pasado y reiniciar.

A la distancia, Norte y Sandy estaban al lado de Rebeca. Las trillizas miraron sonrientes cómo su papá y su hermana al fin parecían llevarse mejor. Norte no había visto a Alan ni a Tooth juntos desde que la dentista llegó a Burguess ya licenciada; verlos en la explanada delantera de la escuela abrazándose de esa tierna forma le hizo recordar cuando Tooth era una niña consentida de papá que jugaban con carreras de trineos en el invierno.

Sandy recordaba vagamente esos días, no era tan viejo como Norte. Nunca había preguntado abiertamente porqué Tooth se había distanciado tan severamente de su padre, cuando Alan había demostrado ser muchas veces un buen hombre. Se trató de algo intenso y profundo, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora que Tooth estaba bien el asunto carecía de importancia. La vida se vivía momento a momento y ahora era el tiempo de la felicidad.

—Ya era hora—dijo Norte, ganándose una mirada soñadora por parte de Rebeca.

La señora Less también lloraba, pero de felicidad. Su familia al fin estaba reunida.

—¿Entonces se han conseguido las mil firmas?—preguntó Norte, recordando que eso también era importante.

Rebeca asintió.

—Mi esposo puso la última que faltaba.

Sandy casi saltó de felicidad ante esa excelente noticia. Un poco nervioso por interrumpir aquel emotivo momento, Norte caminó a paso lento hasta llegar con Tooth. Carraspeó ligeramente para ganarse la atención de los dos.

Ni Tooth ni Alan dejaron de abrazarse, pero si voltearon a verlo.

—Lamento interrumpir—y era cierto—Pero tengo un mandado por el centro y sería buen momento de entregar las firmas ¿No crees?

Tooth recordó la tabla en su mano y la miró, antes de recordar lo que significaba. Estaba tan feliz y conmocionada que se había despistado.

—Ah claro… podemos ir en un rato más ¿verdad?—preguntó, mirando a su padre.

Hinchado de felicidad, Alan asintió. No podía negarle nada a Tooth en esos momentos.

—¡Ah cierto!—recordó la dentista—Jamie y Sophie están en el preescolar con Jack. Si quieres voy por ellos…

—No, de aquí puedo ir yo.

Recordando entonces que precisamente por eso ella estaba en la escuela, preguntó de forma algo amenazante.

—¿No se supone que estabas atorado en la fábrica?

—Lo estaba—repuso el ruso—Pero mi hijo llegó a tiempo y lo abandoné en la tempestad.

Después de eso entró a la escuela. Tooht miró las firmas embelesada y por ese momento, se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo.

—¿Esperamos a Norte?—le preguntó su padre.

—Creo que sería lo mejor—dijo emocionada—A él y a Jack.

Alan asintió. El tema de Jack era otro asunto importante, pero lo dejaría para después. Por ahora agarró la mano de su hija para que los dos caminaran lado a lado finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, acercándose a Rebeca, Sandy y las trillizas.

Parecía que en la vida de Tooth, todo estaba retomando su equilibrio.

Pero mientras ella veía su vida crecer, otro chico la veía desmoronarse.

**-o-**

Jack estaba en el preescolar, parado frente a la ventana. Él, Jamie, Pippa y Sophie no perdían de vista en ningún momento las acciones de Tooth. La dentista se veía muy dubitativa mientras Alan se acercaba a ella, y pudieron ver que intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Por la distancia no pudieron apreciar todo, pero sí tuvieron una excelente visión del abrazo que se dieron.

Eso era suficiente para que Jack suspirara de alivio. Aquel abrazo tan emotivo solo podía significar que habían arreglado sus diferencias, o la mayoría de ellas. Era algo tan bueno estar nuevamente ligado hacia la familia. Jack sabía que ahora firmando las paces con su padre, Tooth cerraría las heridas del pasado y podría hacerse plenamente feliz.

El maestro pudo ver perfectamente la camioneta de Norte llegar y al ruso caminar hacia Tooth y Alan. No supo que dijeron, pero sí vio al enorme hombre de canas entrar a la escuela.

—Creo que viene por ustedes—les dijo a Jamie y Sophie—¿Listos para las vacaciones de invierno?

—¡Lista, lista, lista!—saltaba Sophie, emocionada y sonriente.

Causó una pequeña risa en Pippa por su energía y Jack se inclinó frente a la niña.

—¿Recuerdas que debes hacer, verdad Sophie?

—¡Abrazar y abrazar!—contestó con ternura, refiriéndose a lo que debía de "regalarle" a sus padres en navidad.

—Muy bien dicho pequeña.

Pasos fuertes se escucharon desde el pasillo anunciado la llegada de Norte hacia la puerta del preescolar.

—¡Niños!—dijo él.

—¡Abuelo!

Norte extendió sus brazos para que ambos pequeños corrieran hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo de recibimiento. Con sonoras carcajadas, el ruso aceptó el afecto de sus nietos devolviéndoles un abrazo más fuerte.

Pippa se acercó a Jack.

—Tooth y su papá estaban peleados ¿verdad?—le preguntó a su hermano con algo de inocencia y mucha curiosidad.

—Más o menos—le dijo Jack.

Pippa solamente asintió, comprendiendo ahora porqué todos parecían tan felices de que la dentista le diera un abrazo a su padre.

—¡Jack, buenas noticias!—gritó Norte cuando dejó a sus nietos en el suelo—¡Mil firmas exactas, hijo! ¡Mil firmas!

Jack rio más que feliz ¡Habían recolectado todas las firmas! Eso sumado a la marcha les dejaba el camino abierto para poder ponerse de frente a la secretaria de educación y pedir con tranquilidad la anulación de la reforma. De repente, cualquier miedo o ansiedad que hubiera guardado en su interior desapareció como por arte de magia. Había logrado su cometido, recolectando mil firmas. Se sentía tan feliz consigo mismo, que sus hombros se sintieron más relajados.

Pippa fue más efusiva, pues ella saltó de emoción aplaudiendo con sus manitas ¡Lo habían conseguido! Jack se había preocupado y trabajado mucho con los demás para que su campaña rindiera frutos ¡Y lo habían logrado!

—¡Jack eso sensacional!—dijo la niña, desbordándose toda la admiración que ya sentía por su hermano y ahora, admirándolo más.

—Lo sé.—le sonrió a su hermana—¡De verdad logramos!

Y se inclinó para cargar a su hermana besándole las mejillas con genuina felicidad.

No se habían dado cuenta de que Pitch Black estaba en el umbral de la guardería, escuchándolos, viéndolos, frunciendo el ceño ante esa celebración.

Habían recolectado las mil firmas. Ahora, las probabilidades de que la reforma se llevara a cabo eran tan pocas, casi nulas. Por no mencionar que esa maldita marcha ponía todo en su contra. Todo se salía de su control; con los puños temblándole emblanqueciéndole los nudillos, Pitch entró al preescolar recuperando su porte erguido y casi altivo.

—Buenas tardes—saludó con ese tono de hipocresía tan habitual en él—Señor Norte, temo que debo hablar un momento a solas con el maestro Frost.

Jack frunció el ceño. Recordó que minutos atrás ese idiota se había propasado con _su_ Tooth. Cualquier cosa que quisiera hablar con él, definitivamente no podía ser buena. Norte presintió eso, pero Pitch era después de todo, y por desgracia, el jefe de Jack. Ante esa jurisdicción no podía hacer nada. Tomó ambas manos de sus nietos y miró al director con ojos gélidos y amenazantes. Pitch al verlo, _casi_ se asustó.

—Te esperaremos en el umbral Jack ¿De acuerdo?

Norte miró al maestro y le guiñó el ojo. Jack se sintió más tranquilo, así que asintió.

—Claro, los alcanzo en un momento.

—Pippa, ven con nosotros por favor—pidió el ruso.

La niña miró furtivamente a su hermano y Jack asintió. Pippa no estaba muy convencida, pero caminó hacia Norte y le dio la mano a Jamie para salir del enorme y colorido salón. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Pippa volteó para ver a su hermana; ella simplemente presentía que iba a pasar algo malo. Jack le dedicó su sonrisa más especial: la sonrisa de que todo iba a estar bien, Respiró hondo y se fue.

Quedando solos, Jack miró a Pitch de forma inquisitiva. No estaba en absoluto feliz con su presencia, pero a final de cuentas él era su jefe y no podía ignorarlo, al menos no por ahora.

—Interesante su jugada, maestro—le dijo Black fingiendo admiración—Ese numerito en el festival dando lástima a la gente, ésta marcha…

—La marcha no fue mi idea—rebatió rápidamente. No mencionó nada del festival porque no quería recordar que Henry los había encontrado.

—Como sea—Pitch se encogió de hombros—Le dije claramente desde que usted se negó a aceptar mi propuesta lo fácil que iba a ser perjudicarlo en caso de que me diera algún problema.

Los ojos amatistas de Pitch miraron fijamente a Frost, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

—Y me has dado varios problemas—escupió las palabras.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Jack de forma involuntaria. Años atrás, causar problemas era su pasatiempo favorito. Los vecinos del barrio donde vivían habían aprendido a temerle a su presencia. Todo eso cambió cuando Pippa nació, su hermana que necesitaba de un buen modelo a seguir. Y ese cambio se agudizó cuando se convirtió de la noche en la mañana en el tutor de la niña. Pero claro, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, y causar problemas le era extrañamente reconfortante.

Más reconfortante eran cuando se causaban problemas por hacer algo correcto. Jack se había preocupado mucho en hacer esa campaña para evitar la reforma educativa, con esas mil firmas lo había conseguido. Se sentía feliz consigo mismo, prácticamente realizado y las ansiedades se habían alejado de su cuerpo, dándole una sensación de paz.

Pero esa sensación se desvaneció al siguiente segundo cuando recordó que Pitch Black, seguía siendo su jefe. Y que tenía acceso a mucha papelería que obviamente era perjudicial para su persona. No podía arriesgarse a molestar a nadie, y de hecho había sido en extremo cauteloso para que la gente apenas y se diera cuenta de que él estaba en contra de la reforma educativa.

Pitch en cambio se había percatado de las emociones contradictorias en el chico frente a él y sonrió de forma petulante. Era el momento.

—Así que lo diré de la forma más sutil posible—y juntó las manos tras su espalda, dándose la media vuelta—Está despedido.

Jack abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

¿Cómo había dicho?

* * *

¡Tarán! eso es todo por ahora.

Creo que este capítulo me quedó más corto que el anterior... no lo sé a ciencia cierta porque no los comparé, pero creo que el siguiente me quedará más largo (lo que llevo ya es algo y me faltan cosas de poner) espero que les haya gustado y también espero actualizarles pronto porque lo dejé en una parte muy crítica xD

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	15. Contratiempo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Primero que nada, me quedan dos semanas de escuela: una de proyectos finales y otra de exámenes finales. He estado estresada a la décima potencia esmerándome en tareas y además, estudiando para mi examen de admisión a la facultad. No he tenido tiempo para escribir NADA. Por eso lamento mucho no poder actualizarles como me gustaría estas historias.

Comentarios:

nacha: petición cumplida, espero que te resuelva algunas de tus dudas =)

JiiimMalfoy: ¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado mucho la historia, desde el romance hasta la trama, me impresiona que la hayas leído toda un en día, eso me dice que en verdad te enganchó y para mí eso siempre es un halago. Mil gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando =)

Guest: bueno, Jack quedará despedido pero... bueno, no puedo explicarte mucho porque te arruino la trama, lo siento.

NosoyunaGuestxD: ¡Hola! hey, ya encontraste la contraseña =D efectivamente, Jack va de mal en peor y Tooth de mal en bien. Pero todavía faltan más cosas por pasar.

Fanatica1Asoaso: Hola, no te preocupes, si no dejan comentarios asumo que están muy ocupados. Lamento lo de tu PC, a mí me pasó una vez que tenía escrito todo un fic y me entró un virus que borró todos mis archivos ¡perdí tantos fics, y tantos libros! T_T

Solita-San: ¡Hola Solita! aw, muchísimas gracias, que me consideres tu autora favorita solamente me ruboriza, no sabes cuánto me alegra que disfrutes mis escritos y que los consideres tan buenos.

damelifrost: ¿sabes? últimamente he leído muchos fics en inglés de Universo Alterno, con un Aster humano, y también tiendo a imaginármelo como una especie de Hugh Jackman. El efecto secundario es que me enamoro demasiado del personaje (¿porqué tiene que ser tan sensual ese hombre?) en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Shadamy1510: ¡Hola sobrina! ¿Cómo puedes defenderte tan bien y a la vez caerte con tus propios pies? hay que ver las ironías de la vida xD

Aly: tu idea es muy buena, pero lamentablemente, sí tengo ya el desenlace de la historia. Jack está en una crisis fuerte, como se vera en este capítulo, así que no tendrá un papel de agitador. En cambio, recibirá la ayuda que necesita. Sé que no se entiende por ahora pero al menos en mi mente se veía muy bien, espero que también les guste.

andreri: la dirección es calle Joyce número 234 col. Guardians en la ciudad de Burguess, condado de Bond, Illinois (ficticia) Pitch siempre deja abierta la puerta trasera de la casa así que pudes entrar por ahí xD jajaja, que bueno que el fic se ponga tan bueno como tu lo dices =D

Pumpkin Kuro:tienes razón, Pitch tendría problemas legales si despide a Jack sin razón alguna; y de hecho es parte importante de la trama más adelante. Porque Pitch tendrá su merecido bien y bonito ;)

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios que me llenan de inspiración! =D

**Calle Joyce #234 Col. Guardians, ciudad de Burguess en el Condado de Bond, Illinois.** Esa es la dirección de Pitch... solo por si la quieren... YO NO SE LAS DI xD

¡Disfrute!

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Contratiempo**

**.**

**.**

_Lunes 20 de diciembre. Aún más tarde._

Despedido.

El silencio era tremendamente ensordecedor mientras Jack miraba de forma fija y amenazante a Pitch. El director en cambio tenía una sonrisa de superioridad que solo acrecentaba la ira del maestro, incapaz de hacer o replicar algo por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?—una voz interna tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, aunque estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que en realidad, había escuchado correctamente. Pitch solamente le afirmó sus presentimientos.

—Lo que ha escuchado, maestro—le respondió Pitch—Está despedido.

Una ira que no había sentido en mucho tiempo nació de su interior alimentaba por la injusticia del momento y la desesperación de su situación ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

—¡Usted no puede despedirme sin una razón!—gritó entonces, recordando lo que sabía de la Ley.

Pero claro que Pitch ya había pensado en eso y tenía otros planes en mente. Le debatió con fluidez, como si esperara que él hiciera esa pregunta.

—Claro que la tengo, usted intentó propasarse con la doctora Toothiana en la escuela.—lo miró seriamente, después con burla. Esto era una maldita broma ¿verdad? ¿dónde estaban las cámaras? ¡Tooth era su novia! Y… y…

—Esa es una vil mentira.—apretó los dientes, intentando respirar y que sus ojos no se vieran tan amenazadores. Fracasó miserablemente, pero Pitch disfrutaba de la ira y del miedo que comenzaba a formarse dentro del maestro. Era un espectáculo grandioso.

—Bueno, la demanda durará ¿cuánto? ¿Tres días?—cuestionó—Tres días en los que usted no tendrá empleo. Después probablemente verán que fue un malentendido y será restituido… al cuarto día.

Entonces Jack, haciendo cuentas rápidas, supo por dónde iba eso.

El juicio por Pippa era en dos días.

Pitch quería venganza de él por frustrar sus planes y había encontrado la mejor. Sí, recuperaría su empleo, pero después de haber ido al juicio por la custodia. Y si llegaba al juicio sin empleo….

—_NO _puede hacer esto ¡No puede!—demandó lleno de un miedo disfrazado por ira. No podían quitarla a Pippa. No por ese maldito director ¡no podían!

Y Pitch, completamente consciente de sus actos, de sus decisiones y de la manera en que había prácticamente echado a perder la vida del joven maestro, le dedicó la sonrisa más burlona que sus ojos pudieran expresar, para después contestar con palabras lentas:

—Claro que puedo, Frost ¿No me ve hacerlo?—le miró con aires de superioridad apneas medio segundo—Que tenga un buen día.

Con eso le dio la espalda para salir del salón. Había colocado ya su primer pie en el umbral el tiempo suficiente para decirle:

—Podrá recoger su papelería mañana a primera hora.

Jack lo vio salir, sin decir o gritar nada más. Algo se había roto en su interior antes las últimas palabras. Y no podía, bajo ningún motivo, permanecer en ese lugar.

**-o-**

Afuera de la escuela, Tooth comenzaba a preocuparse porque Jack tardaba demasiado en llegar. Norte le había dicho que Pitch quería hablar con Jack a solas y eso no le gustó en absoluto. Miró cómo Pippa, Jamie, Sophie y las trillizas congeniaron inmediatamente en sus juegos y saltaban de un lado al otro riendo sin cesar. En eso sonó su teléfono móvil y se sorprendió de que fuera su novio el que le marcaba. Después de todo, él estaba en el preescolar y ellos afuera de la escuela. Aún así respondió al segundo timbre.

—¡Conseguimos las mil firmas!—fue lo primero que dijo al contestar, emocionada ante esa nueva verdad.

_—Norte me lo dijo_—respondió Jack, su voz sonaba decaída, lo cual inmediatamente bajó el humor de Tooth_—¿Pippa está contigo?_

—Si, aquí estamos todos Jack. Solamente falta Aster de llegar ¿Paso algo?—si el maldito de Pitch le había hecho algo a Jack entonces ella no se detendría hasta dejarlo bien…

_—No, nada. Me ha surgido un contratiempo ¿Puedes cuidar de Pippa el resto de la tarde? La recogeré en tu casa como a las seis.—_ello lo supo, en el momento que le pidió que cuidara a su hermana, que algo andaba mal.

Pasó casi lo mismo con la reforma. Jack había estado muy dubitativo y como no quería que su hermana lo viera triste, mandó que Pippa pasara toda la tarde con Norte. Si Jack no quería que Pippa estuviera cerca era porque _él_ andaba mal. Y ella averiguaría qué había pasado.

—Por supuesto pero ¿Qué ha pasado, Jack?

_—Después hablamos de eso Tooth—_maldijo en su mente, porque tendría que sacarle la verdad de otra forma_—¿Puedes pasarme a Pippa?_

—Si.—no era capaz de negarle nada en ese momento.

Llamó a la niña y le dio el teléfono. Pippa lo agarró sonriente pero extrañadada.

—¡Hey Jack! ¿Qué ocurre?

La niña escuchó atentamente, a Tooth le dieron ansias de saber exactamente qué le estaba diciendo. La carita de Pippa frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero estás bien?—dijo la niña.

Ella hizo una mueca de preocupación.

—Como digas Jack. Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero.

Pippa le devolvió el teléfono a Tooth y ella vio que aún no terminaba la llamada.

—¿Jack?—le habló al auricular.

_—Te amo_—y después de eso se cortó la llamada.

Ella estaba tiesa en su lugar. Era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba. Claro que se habían besado y habían dicho palabras tiernas pero… nunca algo tan fuerte como _"te amo"_ y eso la preocupó. La situación no parecía ser de índole romántico.

—¿Todo bien, hija?—preguntó Alan.

Ella miró a su padre y asintió.

—Claro, vayamos al ayuntamiento a entregar las firmas.—dijo mientras le daba la mano a Pippa.

—¿Y tu novio?

—No podrá venir, pero lo veremos en la tarde—le dedicó una sonrisa espléndida, pero Alan sabía que algo andaba mal. Decidió dejarlo de lado, su hija le diría después, si es que ella ya comenzaba a confiar en él.

—¿Cómo que Jack no va a venir?—inquirió Norte, pero la pura mirada de Tooth lo silenció.

No era el momento.

**-o-**

Jack estaba inconsolable.

Después de que los demás se fueron, se subió a su auto y condujo a la casa. Conducía con cansancio, con tristeza pero con la cabeza en alto mientras se detenía en los semáforos y daba vuelta entre las calles. Descendió aún con cierta gracia hacia la banqueta, dando pasos certeros que le permitieron cruzar el camino hacia su puerta.

Y cuando entró a su casa, completamente sola y un poco oscura, se desmoronó.

Permitió que toda la angustia y que todo el dolor invadieran su cuerpo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, para descender de forma rápida hasta el suelo y llevar las rodillas al pecho, en posición fetal. Escondió su rostro en el hueco que dejaron su pecho y sus piernas para sollozar con libertad y envolverse en los delgados brazos cubiertos de tela gruesa invernal, con una ligera capa de escarcha encima.

Dos años enteros se había mantenido en pie, había sonreído despreocupadamente hacia su hermana y jugado a su lado, dándole confianza y hermosos sentimientos no solo a Pippa, sino también a los demás niños que eran sus alumnos. Había convertido la situación en una aventura interminable. Pero ahora, esa ilusión estaba desmoronándose al ritmo que caía su vida.

Sabía que las acusaciones de Pitch eran falsas y que la Corte iba desmentirlas. Pero el tiempo que tardara en desmentirlas sería el tiempo que no tendría empleo dentro del Magisterio, no tendría ingresos económicos para el Juez. No podría ser considerado una persona capaz de cuidar de su hermana.

El juez lo que vería sería a un chico jugando a ser adulto que no había podido cuidar de un empleo por más de un mes, que había causado revuelta social, que aparentemente era incapaz de obedecer a la autoridad (porque claro que Pitch diría que él jamás fue un maestro decente ni que cumplió las reglas de la escuela) y que además no tenía empleo. No podía presentarse así en el juicio. No podía, sencillamente, reclamar la custodia de Pippa sin un empleo.

Su mente lo llevó al juicio. Lo llevó a un estrado donde todos le acusaban de haragán y donde Henry sonreía con petulancia mientras el martillo lo sentenciaba como el nuevo tutor de la niña. Vio los ojos llorosos de Pippa y la decepción de haberle fallado, la vio siendo llevada a la fuerza con el engreído y machista de su tío donde sería tratada quién sabe cómo y de donde no podría sacarla, llevada a un lugar donde no podría protegerla, y que jamás la volvería a ver.

No vería nunca más a Pippa. Sus ojitos curiosos, sus sonrisas, el sonido de su risa, su melodiosa voz al cantar, las mejillas sonrojadas cuando estaba nerviosa o muy feliz y el cabello danzante con el viento que destellaba casi rubio bajo la luz del sol. Ella, que era el único familiar que le quedaba.

Le había prometido a sus padres en sus tumbas que la cuidaría ¿Ahora cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo?

Sollozó aún más fuerte, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos descendiendo por sus mejillas. Habían sido dos años de ocultar su dolor, su llanto, su preocupación y sus dudas por amor a su hermana. Años enteros fingiendo que todo estaba bien para que ella no se preocupara.

Ahora sencillamente colapsó. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba llorar, gritar, golpear los cojines de la sala. Necesitaba reclamar por sus padres muertos, por esos malditos ladrones desalmados, por la injusticia de esa vida que lo arrastró hacia donde no quería, por los magníficos empleos que debió rechazar, por la casa llena de recuerdos que debió vender, por su estúpido tío que no sabía hacer nada bien y por los traumas de su hermana que debió mimar y cuidar, por ese estúpido de Pitch que le había colocado la cereza al pastel de sus desgracias.

Lloró porque había luchado completamente solo durante dos años, luchado por él y por su hermana, y ahora veía que todo lo que construyó en ese tiempo se desmoronaba rápidamente por la palabra de un amargado director.

Y lloró, y gritó y se desgarró por dentro. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Jack no se esperaba a nadie. Pensó que se iría si no respondía, pero tocaron con más insistencia aún.

—¡Jack, sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!

Se tensó porque era la voz de Tooth.

Se puso de pie lentamente, estaba en la sala y alrededor de los sillones habían cojines estrujados. Se echó un vistazo en el espejo, notando las mejillas chapeadas por lágrimas, los ojos rojos hinchados, la mirada caída y completamente despeinado. Él no quería que lo viera en esa condición. Así que guardó silencio, creyendo que quizá ella se marcharía. Pero nunca deberías subestimar la persistencia de Toothiana Less.

—Jack Frost, tu carro está aquí afuera ¡Ábreme!

Maldijo el carro y después de eso, caminó de la forma más tranquila posible hacia la puerta. Le hubiera gustado aparentar ser indiferente y despreocupado, como siempre, pero la situación no le ayudaba. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y pudo ver entonces la hermosa silueta de su novia, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Qué paso?—ella no esperó invitación para entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta atrás de ella. No despegó su mirada de él mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda y la bolsa.

—Nada…—ni él se lo creía—¿Dónde está Pippa?

—Con Norte y mis padres. La llevaron con Jamie, Sophie y las trillizas a comer y jugar.

Él asintió. Le haría muy bien a Pippa divertirse un rato.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jack?—Tooth colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro del muchacho, llena de angustia por él. Jack cerró los ojos, no quería ver esos orbes violetas y saber que ella, su querida y necesitaba novia, debía de ser fuerte por él.

Jack soportaba las cargas que le mandaban, pero odiaba que la gente lo viera cuando el peso lo abrumaba. Como ahora. Y más si esas personas eran tan importantes para él como lo era Tooth.

—Tooth, no pasa nada—le dedicó una sonrisa carente de alegría, tomando sus manos para bajarlas de sus mejillas—¿Vamos por Pippa? ella tiene tarea que hacer y…

Pero Tooth lo detuvo con la mirada, agarrando sus muñecas para detener el movimiento de su cuerpo. Él no estaba bien, podía verlo y sabría el meollo del asunto.

—Jack ¿Me quieres?—le preguntó con firmeza.

Jack tragó duro, sin saber realmente qué rumbo tomaría esa discusión. No quería mostrarle lo mal que estaba, pero esa pregunta era fácil de responder.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y confías en mi?—dijo inmediatamente.

—Absolutamente.

Ella le dedicó una mirada tan penetrante, que lo heló. Sintió cómo entraba hasta su alma y removía las murallas que construyó alrededor, dejándolo peligrosamente expuesto.

—Entonces dime que está mal.—sus ojos eran suplicantes, llenos de emociones contenidas y de la necesidad de ayudarlo. No había visto esa mirada en mucho tiempo, tanto, que le hizo recordar el pasado. Cuando él no tenía tantas responsabilidades. Cuando todo estaba bien. Recordó entonces la situación actual, lo que estaba pasando, como todo era arrasado…

…Y nuevamente, se desplomó.

Tooth lo abrazó con toda la fuerza posible mientras Jack sollozaba, abrazándola con fuerza y determinación, aferrándose a Tooth como si ella fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie, lo cual era en parte cierto. No supieron cómo terminaron ella sentada en el sillón y él llorando en su regazo, una escena que le recordó mucho cuando lloraba con su madre. Pero esto era aún más íntimo. Tooth le acariciaba el cabello, depositando ligeros besos en su cabeza y susurrando palabras afectuosas mientras él lloraba y sollozaba y abrazaba sus piernas con vehemencia. Y ella se dejaba ser, aceptando que por ahora, su presencia era lo único que Jack necesitaba y se sintió feliz de que al menos podía ayudar en algo.

Cuando las lágrimas se terminaron, después de mucho tiempo, Jack miró hacia su novia con un poco de vergüenza.

—Lo siento—dijo entonces—No se suponía que debías verme así.

Pero ella frunció el ceño completamente en desacuerdo.

—¿Cómo que no?—le acarició la mejilla con ternura—Te quiero, soy tu novia Jack. Si no puedes desahogarte conmigo ¿entonces con quién?

Pero él bajo la cabeza, incapaz de responder esa pregunta. Ella en cambio enmarco el rostro del chico con ambas manos, buscando sus ojos.

—Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas solo y has tenido que ser un pilar de fortaleza—le dijo con ternura—Pero ya no estás solo Jack.

Y le besó la frente con infinito cariño.

—Yo estoy aquí. Y si tu pilar falla, entonces me esforzaré en arreglarlo. Como en un equipo ¿Me entiendes?

Asintió sin verla a los ojos.

—Pitch me despidió—admitió al fin, después de una larga pausa de silencio. Tooth jadeo con la noticia y apretó sus manos.

—¿Cómo?

—Me despidió presuntamente por propasarme contigo en la escuela.

—¡Pero eso lo hizo él!

—No obstante, el caso no se cerrara en mínimo tres días. Y el juicio es en dos.

Tooth entonces lo entendió.

—¿Qué haré?—Jack volvió a sollozar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novia—No puedo ir al juicio así… desempleado. Y además acusado de tocamientos yo… no…

—Cálmate—le dijo abrazándolo aún más—No pasara nada. Estarás bien.

Tooth entonces recordó esa nana que Jack le cantaba a su hermana antes de dormir, y también cuando Pippa estaba preocupada. Su voz no era muy melodiosa, pero al tararear alcanzó un tono lo suficientemente dulce para que las palabras sonaran alentadoras.

…_Ven amanecer, tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…_

Tal y como le pasaba a Pippa, solo con escuchar la canción los sollozos de Jack disminuyeron y él se calmó, respirando entrecortadamente antes de alejarse un poco.

—¿Sabes?—le dijo él, viendo hacia el suelo y apretando sus manos—Esa canción me la cantaba mi mamá cuando estaba muy preocupado o asustado. Después de los tres meses que pasé con Henry, solía tener muchas pesadillas y ella me la cantaba entre sueños… al final me dejaba dormir bien.

—¿Por eso se la cantas a Pippa?—preguntó.

—Sí—sonrió con nostalgia—Mamá se la cantó unas pocas veces, pero no tanto. Yo la usé mucho después del accidente. Pippa extrañaba mucho a nuestros padres y con esa canción los recordaba. Le ayudó a calmarse y sanar.

—A ti también te ayuda—le sonrió—Jack, cuentas conmigo, lo sabes. Te ayudaré en todo.

En ese momento Jack alzó la mirada. Tenía sus ojos cafés rojos, hinchados, pero brillantes con esperanza y con amor. Amor hacia ella, ternura hacia su persona y un agradecimiento que se salía de escala.

—Gracias, Tooth.

Ella en vez de responderle eso, le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de volverlo a abrazar.

Jack se dejó querer. Había necesitado eso. Suaves y amorosas manos acariciando sus cabellos y tranquilas palabras de aliento. Había sido el fuerte por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, su fortaleza iba a ser diferente. Y Tooth siempre iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando estuviera roto, como ahora.

**-o-**

La marcha se detuvo en la plaza central, rodeando las calles de forma que llegaban desde el ayuntamiento hasta la secretaria de educación. Norte entró en la secretaria con una sonrisa y entregó la petición con mil firmas. Los secretarios estaban impresionados, pero contentos con la determinación de la sociedad. Ellos le dijeron que sería llevado al congreso y de ahí se tomaría en cuenta para el voto final. Pero todos sabían que después de esas firmas, la reforma no se llevaría a cabo.

Aster llegó cuando Norte ya iba saliendo de la secretaria bastante feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo. El australiano entonces contempló a los padres de Tooth y también a los niños. Se sorprendió de ver a Pippa entre ellos, pero ni rastro de Tooth o de Jack.

—¡Hola Aster!—saludó Norte una vez que vio al australiano. Él le saludó con una simple sonrisa.—¿Cómo te va?

—Magníficamente—y era la realidad—¡Las mil firmas compañero! ¿A poco podríamos estar mejor?

Pero en eso Sandy negó un poco, bajando los ojos. Eso inmediatamente preocupó a Aster, que no se esperaba una reacción de esa índole. Jamie, Sophie y Pippa jugaban con las trillizas siendo vigilados por los Less; más ¿Dónde estaba Jack?

—Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias—comenzó Norte, buscando las palabras para hablar.—¿Cuáles quieres?

Los hombros de Aster se tensaron mientras veía los ojos azules del ruso empalidecer.

—Las buenas.

Norte inspiró profundo.

—Las buenas son que, al fin, Tooth y su padre se reconciliaron.

El rostro de Aster se iluminó ante la noticia. Tooth y Alan habían sido muy unidos hasta que ella estudió odontología. Sabía muy bien que Toothiana extrañaba a su padre aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. El que los dos al fin solucionaran sus diferencias debía ser completamente festejado, porque fueron años difíciles para todos.

No obstante, el rostro de Norte estaba preocupado, no alegre. Y eso le preocupó aún más.

—¿Y cuáles son las malas?

Sandy suspiró como quien no quisiera recordarlo y miró a Norte, dándole unos golpecito en el brazo indicándole que procediera. El ruso miró los ojos verdes de su amigo intensamente.

—Ha pasado algo malo—aclaró—Pero no sabemos del todo qué.

—¿Cómo que no saben?—repentinamente Aster estaba enfadado. Si algo andaba mal debía de saberlo.

—Es sobre Jack—eso solamente preocupó más a Aster—Estábamos en la escuela y Pitch quiso hablar con él a solas. Él nos dijo que nos veríamos en la puerta de la escuela, pero… nos llamó, y nos dijo que tenía otros compromisos.

Eso no sonaba del todo bien. Cualquier cosa que involucrara a Pitch no estaba bien.

—Nos pidió que cuidáramos a Pippa—continuó Norte—De hecho, Tooth iba a venir. Pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal y fue a su casa.

Aster bajó un poco el rostro.

—De hecho, quería decirles algo sobre Jack—admitió.

Sandy lo miró fijamente, extrañado. Él recordaba que Aster no se llevaba bien con Frost.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mira, cuando nos habló de la demanda, fui con un buen abogado y le pedí su opinión—admitió al fin, después de algunos días—Él me dijo que lo más probable es que le den la custodia de Pippa a su tío.

—¡Eso no es justo!—el rostro de Norte estaba repentinamente rojo por la ira.

—No, ciertamente que no—pero en eso apareció un brillo malicioso en el rostro de Aster—Por eso tomé cartas en el asunto.

Sandy sonrió en complicidad, más que dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo en cualquier cosa que hubiera ideado.

—¿Qué planeas, Aster?

—Bueno, ya comencé—dijo—Pero si me ayudan será mucho mejor.

Era un plan sencillo realmente, hasta cierto punto desesperado. Pero más valía intentar.

**-o-**

A las seis en punto de la tarde, Jack y Tooth llegaron a la casa de la dentista. Los niños estaban sentados viento televisión en la sala de la chica. Su madre preparaba la cena y su padre no estaba. Rebeca le dijo que había salido a comprar víveres.

—¡Jack!—Pippa corrió hacia su hermana sonriente, mostrándole una pulsera de tela rosada que debía bordado la palabra _princess_.—¿No es bonita?

—Es hermosa corazón—le dijo él, besándole la frente—¿Te divertiste en la tarde?

—¡Mucho!

Tooth había pasado el resto de la tarde consolando a Jack, dándole palabras de ánimo y besándole las mejillas hasta que estuviera mejor. Por eso, verlo ahora sonriendo y riendo con su hermana le causaba una admiración inmensa. En toda su vida, jamás comprendería de dónde podía sacar tanta fuerza para la gente que amaba, pero siempre confiaría en él solo por eso.

—Jack ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso?—preguntó Tooth. Ella quería que Jack hablara lo de su despido con los demás, dígase Norte, Sandy y Aster. Pero Jack no quería hacerlo por ahora.

—No Tooth, hablemos mejor de eso mañana—le dedicó una sonrisa que la calmó. Después de todo el llanto, él estaba más tranquilo, lo cual la tranquilizó—¿Los espero a la hora del almuerzo?

—Por supuesto—asintió.

Jack se despidió rápidamente de las trillizas y de la señora Less antes de regresar a su casa con Pippa. Estaba desesperado, desesperanzado y muy asustado, pero una noche de mimos hacia su hermana le calmarían ¿Quién sabía realmente cuánto tiempo le quedaba con ella? Si algo le había enseñado la repentina muerte de sus padres era todo siempre cambiaba. Siempre. Y había que adecuarse a los cambios, no resistirse.

Tooth desde el umbral de su casa lo despidió con la mano, viendo el auto alejarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la camioneta de Aster y el auto de Sandy estaban estacionados frente a la casa de Norte. Eso la extrañó. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su vecino.

Le abrió un Jamie somnoliento, que le dejó pasar al comedor. El niño regresó al sillón donde se recostó y siguió viendo una película de Disney. Sophie estaba ya en la tierra de los sueños, sobre la alfombra. Tooth caminó al comedor y se sorprendió de encontrar a Norte sentado frente a una laptop, tecleando rápidamente.

—¡Ah, Tooth!—le sonrió—Me alegro de verte. Justo te íbamos a llamar.

Sandy bostezó asintiendo y Aster solamente la saludó.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Intenso?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	16. Todo Cambia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Sé que me he tardado muchooo en subirles este capítulo ¡Y es que el sábado y el domingo estaré encerrada en la escuela presentando mis exámenes de admisión! ¡tengo unos nervios que no crean! me la he pasado estudiando y escribiendo poco, de hecho este capítulo quedó más corto que el anterior, pero al menos pude terminarlo =D ¡Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes!

Comentarios:

Solita-San: ¡Mil gracias! creo que el examen de ingreso será sencillo pero aún así me preocupa x( en fin, Jack sí que tuvo una vida difícil, pero todo se le retribuirá y empezará con éste capítulo =D

nacha: el juicio es ya el siguiente capítulo y será, creo yo, uno muy intenso =) ¡Mil gracias por leer! siempre me enternece cómo estás al pendiente de éste fic ¡Gracias! =D

Shadamy1510: ¡sobrina querida te extrañé mucho! espero que me recuerdas... Bueno, la vida de Jack iba de picada pero todo cambia (como es el nombre del capítulo) y ya verás que las cosas mejorarán.

NosoyunaguestxD: ¡Yeah, contraseña in! xD

damelifrost: jajaja, a mi me pasa lo mismo, cuando me imagino al Bunny humano pienso en Hugh Jackman y luego pienso "¡que sexy!" pero regresando al tema pobre Pitch, creo que sí lo harás sufrir xD

JiiiimMalfoy: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión! He estudiado demasiado y necesitaba relajarme un poco, pero creo que el examen será sencillo. Me alegra demasiado que te guste la historia y lo que Aster hizo se explicará mejor en el sig capítulo =)

Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31: Fue una de mis partes favoritas, al escribir la escena entre Jack y Tooth pensé mucho sobre las vidas que los dos llevaron y como mutuamente iban a curar sus heridas, me alegra haber conseguido un momento conmovedor tal y como tu lo dices. Adelante, sé que Pitch no ha cambiado aún de dirección ;)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Holaa! me acaba de llegar tu capitulo hace más de una hora, creo, lo estoy leyendo y espero poder mandártelo para mañana a más tardar =) ¡Que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo! con el ambiente de Rio debió ser aún más interesante xD Y no te preocupes, me desligué por completo de Pitch así que lo que le pasé no me demandarán jajaja xD

Sin más por ahora ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Todo cambia**

**.**

**.**

_Martes 21 de Diciembre, en la mañana._

.

Pippa se removió en su cama un poco más, buscando calor entre las cobijas. Después de un rato sin poder dormir, decidió rendirse. Abrió los ojos como si buscara algo en su habitación, pero no había nada. Mientras se sentaba en el colchón comenzó una fila de largos bostezos. La niña se estiró antes de ponerse de pie y frotarse los ojos.

No tenía ya sueño, pero estaba algo cansada. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior. Jack la había recogido con una expresión muy rara en su rostro. Una que no recordaba haberle visto. Jack la llevó a la cama y la arropó con ternura, demasiada ternura, y con los ojos algo cristalinos ¿Qué le había pasado?

La niña se preocupó por su hermano, sabía que Jack era muy fuerte, pero todos debían de tener un límite. Salió en pijama hacia el baño donde se lavó la cara y se peinó un poco antes de ir a la cocina. Ahí, Jack usaba un delantal azul mientras preparaba el desayuno. Una pila de humeantes _hot cakes_ descansaba en su plato rosado con mucha mantequilla y miel.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó ella, yendo hacia su plato—¡Se ven deliciosos!

Jack era un hermano consentidor, pero también responsable. Rara vez comían cosas dulces en el desayuno. Siempre era huevo, cereal con yogurth o fruta fresca. Cosas que fueran sanas. De hecho, Pippa recordó que solo hacía _hot cakes_ en su cumpleaños. O….

—Me alegra que te gusten—le respondió su hermana, terminando de servir el último pastelito—¿Gusta mermelada de fresa, señorita?

Pero los ojos de su hermana repentinamente estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Jack… ¿Pasó algo?

Jack le sonrió enormemente, pero no la engañó. Tomo asiento a su lado y sirvió miel encima de sus _hot cakes._

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

La mirada de Pippa fue suficiente.

Jack fingió no entender y se concentró en untar mermelada de fresa a los _hot cakes_. Pippa en cambio comió apenas unos pocos bocados, comenzando a pensar qué podría estar pasando. Rememoró los eventos más cercanos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue también lo que más miedo le causó: su tío Henry ¿Significaba eso entonces que…?

Ella no dijo nada mientras terminaba su desayuno. Una vez que el plato estuvo vacío, Jack lo recogió y los lavó de forma lenta y minuciosa. Su hermana era demasiado perspicaz para su edad, así que no podía ocultarle nada. Miró el agua jabonosa en sus manos y contempló las burbujas desaparecer por la toalla. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

Al voltear, descubrió que Pippa estaba caminando hacia su habitación, seguro a cambiarse de ropa. La niña recogió una toalla de su cuarto y desapareció en el interior del baño. Suspiró al escuchar el agua de la ducha. Ella ya sabía algo.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Apenas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al saber que era Tooth. Respondió rápidamente.

—¿Bueno?

_—¡Buenos días!—_Tooth sonaba de buen humor. Muy buen humor_—¿Cómo dormiste cariño?_

Un poco extrañado por la euforia respondió:

—Bien, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?—era algo que le hubiera gustado decirle el día anterior, pero se le había olvidado.

_—¡El que quieras!_

—Me iré en autobús a Nueva Jersey dentro de unas horas. No me gustaría que Pippa fuera conmigo… ¿Podrías cuidarla mientras regreso?

_—Lo siento amor. No puedo._

Jack contuvo la respiración.

—¿Puedo saber porqué?

—_Necesito que me abras la puerta._

En eso se escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta principal. Sin colgar, Jack caminó para abrir la puerta. Tooth estaba de pie, con una enorme sonrisa, y sosteniendo un sobre en su mano.

—¡No puedo porque iré contigo!

Apenas Jack proceso eso cuando Tooth sacó del sobre los dos boletos de avión. Jack los miró impresionado.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!—colocó un dedo encima de sus labios—Los dos iremos ¿A poco creíste que te dejaría completamente solo en ese juzgado?

La enorme sonrisa que apareció el rostro del chico hizo que la dentista se abalanzara sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Él la apretó lo más fuerte posible, más agradecido de lo que nunca antes había estado.

—Y hay más—Tooth se separó para cerrar la puerta (el viento era demasiado frío)—Aster y Sandy hablaron con más de sus contactos.

Había tanta emoción en sus ojos que Jack tuvo miedo de hablar.

—¿Sus contactos?

—¡Si! Y arreglaron que la Secretaria de Educación resuelva tu caso a más tardar mañana por la tarde—su sonrisa era inmensa—¡Y por mientras!

Tooth sacó de su bolsa un legajo color crema que le tendió. Jack agarró el legajo y al abrirlo estaba un contrato. Se trataba de un empleo estable con duración de un año en la fábrica de Norte, él sería uno de los coordinadores principales, solamente de ver el sueldo mensual le dieron ganas de desmayarse ¡Era más de lo que ganaba en la escuela, mucho más! Abajo en el contrato estaba ya la firma de Norte y el sello de un notario. Solamente faltaba su firma.

Miró a Tooth impresionado y con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Sería posible que las cosas se fueran a solucionar rápidamente, de ésta manera?

—Yo… no sé qué decir—admitió, con la voz baja—Solo… Gracias—dijo con absoluta sinceridad—¡Muchas gracias Tooth! ¡Gracias!

Y la abrazó levantándola ligeramente del suelo para darle vueltas en el aire. La dentista gritó por la sorpresa y abrazó el cuello del maestro antes de comenzar a reír.

Todos habían sido tan amables y se habían preocupado mucho por Jack. Estaba fascinada con las ideas que habían tenido y también con el entusiasmo que emplearon para ayudarlo.

—Norte y Sandy consiguieron un excelente abogado—le dijo cuándo sus pies estuvieron de vuelta en el suelo—el Lic. Bennet. Él está en Nueva Jersey y nos reuniremos con él más tarde.

Asintió, asimilando que de repente tenía trabajo, buen sueldo, un abogado decente… iba a presentarse debidamente en la corte. No lo podía creer.

—Y bueno… creo que eso es todo—sonrió—Pippa se quedará con Norte, ya lo habíamos decidido.

—¿Cómo voy a poder agradecerles todo esto que hacen por mí?—no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, a lo que recibía, a lo que estaban haciendo por él.

Tooth en cambio, tenía una sonrisa llena de cariño y comprensión cuando respondió.

—No hay nada que agradecer—dijo entonces—Has pasado por muchas cosas solo, y has sido fuerte. Pero como te dije antes, ya no tienes que ser el fuerte todo el tiempo. Yo estoy contigo, Norte, Sandy y Aster también.

—Creí que no le agradaba mucho a Aster…

Tooth se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ahora sí y mucho. Así es él, siempre tarda en confiar en las personas.

Jack la invitó a caminar hacia la cocina y le ofreció más _hot cakes_. Ella aceptó ésta vez. Jack comenzó a cocinar ahora de mucho mejor humor. Al sonido de unas puertas Tooth se volteó al pasillo. Pippa, con el cabello mojado y un lindo conjunto azulado, caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

La dentista la saludó con mucha alegría y la niña también se puso feliz. Después de desayunar rápidamente, Tooth ayudó a la niña a que hiciera la maleta con las ropas y cosas que iba a llevarse a la casa de Norte. Se quedaría allá por unos tres días, más o menos. Jack también hizo su maleta, siendo cuidadoso en que no se le olvidara ni un solo papel ¿Nervioso? Sí. ¿Preocupado? Demasiado. Pero ahora tenía mucha más confianza en que las cosas salieran bien.

Pippa terminaba su maleta y Jack se daba un buen baño. Por eso, Tooth quedó en la sala distrayéndose con su celular. Estaba jugando con el editor de imágenes y revisando las galerías cuando descubrió una grabación increíblemente grande.

Curiosa, la reprodujo. Era el trabalenguas de Jamie, sonrió de recordar lo orgulloso que estaba el niño cuando comenzó a pronunciar las palabras con cuidado y ahínco. Pero la grabación no se detuvo ahí. Cuando el niño terminaba de decir el trabalenguas, se escuchó la fría y ligeramente amenazante voz de Pitch.

—_Doctora Toothiana—era Pitch, que la miraba de esa forma que tanto odiaba—¿Podemos hablar?_

Sorprendida, Tooth siguió escuchando más y más. Escuchó cómo Pitch la llevó al despacho, la discusión que tuvieron según el sistema educativo ¡Todo estaba ahí!

—_Pitch aléjate.—demandó inmediatamente, tratando de volver al presente._

_Pero Pitch solamente sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Tooth flaquear por el miedo. La agarró de las muñecas para retenerla, de la sorpresa, Tooth dejó que el celular cayera al suelo._

—_Me enteré que estás saliendo con el maestro Frost… —susurró—¿Cómo puede ser eso? No tienes mi permiso._

De recordar las insinuaciones de aquél pervertido director cerró los ojos, pero no dejó de escuchar. Estaban perfectamente grabadas sus súplicas de que parara y el acoso insaciable de aquél. La grabación terminaba con un duro golpe, que seguro fue cuando se le cayó el celular de la mano.

"Lo tengo" fue lo que pensó Tooth, con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Lo tenía! ¡Realmente lo tenía! Podía demandarlo por acoso, podía hacer que Pitch pagara la vida infernal que le hizo a Jack. Tenía un arma excelente en contra de ese maldito ¡Tenía una verdadera arma! Quizá, y si el escándalo era bueno, la Secretaria desecharía por completo la Reforma ¡Jack incluso podría recuperar su puesto de maestro antes de lo planeado! Podían hacer una demanda más fuerte… que lo sentenciaran ¡Sí, necesitaba hacer algo!

Emocionada y feliz, Tooth llamó a Aster mientras caminaba hacia el porche. El frío viento la recibió pero no se inmutó.

—¿Bueno?—contestó él.

—¡Aster! ¿Te dije que Pitch se me insinuó ayer, que me acoso?

El silencio y un suspiro contenido le dieron la respuesta.

_—Sí_—sonaba enojadísimo—_Fue por eso que despidió a Jack ¿No?_

Tooth recordó ese pequeño detalle. Si Jack había sido despedido por supuestamente insinuársele a ella, y después comprobaba que fue Pitch, Jack automáticamente recuperaría su puesto de maestro ¡Esto se ponía bueno!

—¡Si! Pero tengo una grabación Aster ¡Grabé toda la insinuación de él!

_—¿Qué?_

—Es en serio, lo tengo en mi celular.

_—Tooth ¡Esas son excelentes noticias!_

—¡Lo sé! Hay que llevar el caso a la Secretaria y ponerle una demanda penal.

_—Pero la demanda debes ponerla tú._

—¿Es en serio?

_—Sí ¡Tú eres la afectada!_

Miró el reloj. El avión salía en cinco horas.

—Creo que tendré tiempo.

_—¿Quieres que te vea en el juzgado?_

—Por favor.

—Bien, nos vemos ahí en una hora ¿te parece?

—Perfecto.

Una vez que Tooth colgó entró a la casa. Pippa estaba en la sala viendo caricaturas.

—¿Tienes computadora, cariño?—le preguntó a la niña.

Pippa asintió y fue a su cuarto. Regresó con una laptop que prendió inmediatamente. Tooth sacó de su bolso el cable de conexión USB con su celular y también una memoria de USB. Buscó la grabación en el teléfono y la copió a su memoria dos veces en dos carpetas distintas.

Fue entonces a una papelería que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra y compró dos discos CD. Al regresar esa misma grabación la quemó en ambos discos. Esto era importante. Cuando Jack la vio sacando CD's de su computadora portátil, no pudo contenerse a la curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó el otro día en la oficina de Pitch?—inquirió, mientras guardaba los discos en su bolsa.

—Cómo olvidarlo—contuvo los dientes y apretó los puños.

Tooth tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Lo tengo todo grabado!

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de sobremanera.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Sí! iré a meterle una demanda, Aster me ayudará ¿no es genial?

—Si por genial te refieres a que podrían mandar a prisión a un pervertido desquiciado ¡Si, lo es!

Se inclinó y le dio un corto beso. Ella sonrió feliz de darse cuenta que en verdad, lo estaba ayudando mucho. Con cada minuto que pasaba Jack se sentía más esperanzado y aliviado ¡Todo cambiaba rápidamente! Y cambiaba para bien.

Tooth abrazó a Pippa y se subió a su auto directo al juzgado. Jack en cambio cerró muy bien la casa y llevó a su hermana con Norte. Pippa ya sabía más o menos lo que pasaba y antes de bajar del coche, un poco nerviosa, comenzó la conversación que postergó desde del desayuno.

—Jack…. ¿Vas al juicio, verdad?

Él le sonrió, pero se veía más aliviado.

—Sí amor. Iré a Nueva Jersey.

—¿Y si… y si las cosas salen mal?—sollozó.

Pippa estaba tremendamente preocupada. Ella no quería irse con su tío. Quería quedarse con su hermano al que amaba y que la amaba, que la hacia feliz. Jack inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza tarareando para que la niña se calmara. No estaba bien que se pusiera así.

—No creo que nada salga mal, Pippa—y sonrió, ésta vez, su hermana le creyó—Vamos con Norte. Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió bajando del coche. Jack le ayudó con su mochila y caminaron agarrados de la mano. Ella se aferraba a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, temiendo que su vida volviera a cambiar tan drásticamente como aquella noche en la carretera.

En la puerta de la casa y antes de entrar, Jack se inclinó frente a su hermana quedando casi a su misma altura. Ella lo miró a los ojos y él le dedicaba una sonrisa calmada, conciliadora. La sonrisa que siempre la calmaba, como en ésta ocasión.

—Te prometo que todo va a salir bien—le dijo entonces, con voz llena de amor—Tú y yo vamos a estar bien. Lo prometo. Y sabes que siempre…

—…cumples tus promesas—terminó ella la oración, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Exacto.

Le dio un abrazo y también un beso en la frente. Después de eso, tocaron el timbre. Norte le deseó la mayor suerte del mundo, le dio la tarjeta del abogado y un abrazo de oso.

—Pippa estará bien—le dijo el ruso—Mucha suerte. Todos te estaremos apoyando.

Jack agradeció el gesto y subió a su auto. Pippa lo despidió desde la puerta, moviendo su brazo una y otra vez.

Una vez que estuvo lejos, a Jack le dieron ganas de llorar.

Era la primera promesa que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

**-o-**

—¡Excelente!—sonrió Tooth, mientras salían de la Secretaria de Educación—¡Más que excelente!

Aster a su lado también sonreía.

Cuando llegaron al juzgado y declararon una demanda por acoso sexual en contra de Pitch Black, el "ilustre" director, todos inmediatamente se tensaron extrañados. No querían aceptar eso y daban a entender que la demanda no iba a proceder porque no se podía comprobar nada.

Ahí fue donde Tooth, con una sonrisa de superioridad, pulsó _Play_ a su grabación en el celular. Los policías se quedaron atónitos de escuchar a Pitch insinuándosele descaradamente a la dentista y cómo ella gritaba que parara. No podían darle crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero con tremenda evidencia era imposible que la demanda no procediera.

Aprovechando que estaban ahí, Aster presionó a los policías por el caso del maestro Frost. Si había sido despedido por una injusticia, como se estaba demostrando, le correspondía también a la justicia, no solo a la Secretaría de Educación, que arreglaran las cosas. Alarmados y muy sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, los policías debieron abrir los expedientes del director Pitch.

Descubrieron entonces una pequeña anomalía en su cuenta bancaria y solamente eso hizo que los policías borraran cualquier tipo de prestigio que hubieran asociado con el director y se pusieran de verdad a investigar. Tomaron el testimonio de Tooth y ella no escatimó en detalles. Además, agregó que no era la primera vez que le hacía ese tipo de insinuaciones. Confesó después de eso que el maestro Frost era su novio y que había ido a enfrentar al director por haberse propasado con ella; después de eso fue cuando Frost fue despedido. Con toda esta información, la policía le afirmó que el director sería juzgado.

Después de eso fueron a la Secretaría de Educación. Presentaron la demanda impresa en contra de Pitch y vieron que la demanda estaba siendo debidamente procesada. Muy probablemente el director iría a dar a la cárcel. Aster, usando el carácter imponente que solo él tenía, exigió que debido a esta demanda se le devolviera la plaza al maestro Frost, pues había sido despedido injustamente para que Pitch pudiera ocultar su propio crimen.

La Secretaria no quería ceder, pero ante la llamada de los policías quienes exigieron más papelería del director y además los estados de las cuentas bancarias de la escuela, la Secretaría entendió que se les venía un caso fuerte. Unas cuantas firmas después y la secretaria con una sonrisa les confirmó que el Maestro Frost recuperaría su plaza al día siguiente.

Las cosas no podían estar mejor.

—¡Estas son noticias tan excelentes!—gritó Tooth se alegría—¡Parece que todo saldrá bien!

Y vaya que el optimismo crecía entre ellos.

Tooth se despidió de Aster con mucha emoción antes de irse al aeropuerto, donde quedó de encontrarse con Jack.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iba a pasar en Nueva Jersey. Pero ahora tenían más esperanzas de que las cosas saldrían bien.

* * *

Sinceramente, me da la impresión de que he escrito capítulo mejores pero... bueno, ya se merecían saber qué iba a pasar y yo me merecía un pequeño descanso de las matemáticas xD

**¡Siguiente capítulo! : El Juicio, Parte 1**

¿Qué irá a pasar? mmm...

¡mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	17. El Juicio, Parte 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**olaaa a toodooos! ¡Dios mío! ¡Finalmente les traigo este capítulo! ¡Finalmente! Uy... uno diría que ya estoy de vacaciones pues ¡Se equivocan! Como estoy intentanto entrar a la Facultad tengo que ir a unos cursos propedéuticos muy temprano en la mañana y la escuela me queda a casi dos horas de distancia ¡Todas mis amigas tiradas y flojas en sus camas menos yo!... eso es TAN triste :(

¡Pero aquí está el capítulo y sabe mi señor que me esmeré en él! espero que me haya quedado bien, porque no tuve tanto tiempo de revisarlo y correjirlo como con los otros pero ¡neh! se lo merecen =D

Comentarios:

Genaro Gomez: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tus ideas son de lo mejor! Sigo esperando con ansias tu nuevo correo ¡te deseo mucha inspiración! =)

shadamy1510: ¡me alegra que te haya gustado mi querida sobrina Shadamy! y espero que este también te guste xD

damelifrost: jajajajaja, no te preocupes, Pitch recibirá lo suyo. Pero el Juicio se ve tenso y espero que tus nervios aguanten.

nacha: ¡Sigo vivaa! cansada pero viva =D ¡Y el juicio será lo mejor!

Solita-San: bueno, las cosas con Jack serán... interesantes. no te adelantaré mucho más ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! ojalá te siga gustando =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Mierda! ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooo! mañana mismo te mando el capítulo ¡LO JURO!

JiiimMalfoy: ¡Gracias! siento que me fue muy bien en el examen pero no me darán resultados hasta la próxima semana T_T ¡Mil gracias por leer! y lo sé, Tooth es un amor.

Dark Jacky: Esa grabación será la perdición de Pitch junto con otras cosas...

¡Espero que sus nervios aguanten! Porque escribí esto de forma muy dramática =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**El Juicio, parte 1**

**.**

_**.**_

_Nueva Jersey, Martes 21 de Diciembre. 9:35 p.m._

_._

Ser un juez no es una labor particularmente agradable. Aunque las leyes eran claras y no dejaban lugar a las dudas, cualquier tipo de acción humana siempre daba cavidad a la interpretación. Y como juez, debía usar un criterio lo más neutral posible, entendiendo la intensidad de las emociones humanas, las circunstancias y la propia sociedad para aplicar las leyes a un contexto siempre diferente.

Entró a su despacho suspirando un poco. Sobre el escritorio estaban los legajos que contenían información relacionada con los siguientes casos. Era un juez de alto nombre y realmente no llevaba muchos juicios. Acaso uno al día como máximo, beneficio de su edad. Pero eso para él lo hacía más cansado, porque implicaba dedicarle la máxima atención a cada caso que viera.

El próximo caso sería al día siguiente. Abrió el legajo mientras tomaba asiento y leía la información. Era por la custodia de una niña, llamada Pippa O. Frost. Frunció el ceño mientras veía su historial. La pequeña tenía diez años y era huérfana; sus padres habían nombrado albacea a su hijo mayor, Jackson O. Frost. El tío de ambos demandaba la custodia de la menor alegando irresponsabilidad e incapacidad para cuidar de la menor.

Había mucha información de ese tal Henry Overland. Un hombre de negocios bastante exitoso con una enorme fortuna considerado un modelo de los buenos principios dentro de su comunidad. Ciertamente, su oferta era mayor para ofrecerle un mejor futuro a la niña.

Pero no se dejó llevar por eso. Las palabras podían decir mucho, pero no todo. Miró la foto del hombre y encontró en sus canas y expresiones duras unos ojos fríos. Ciertamente, no era la mirada de una persona afectuosa. Pero al seguridad en su porte y su sonrisa diplomática le decían más cosas: era una persona segura, imponente. Definitivamente, el tipo de persona que sabe encarrilar a una persona y guiarla hacia un buen futuro. El tipo de persona estricta que muchos niños necesitan.

Después de eso, vio la foto de los dos hermanos. El mayor tenía una sonrisa risueña y se veía la despreocupación marcada en sus ojos oscuros. La niña lo abrazaba también sonriente. Había un vínculo entre los dos, eso fue fácil de apreciar, pero su relación a simple vista era demasiado infantil. No lo que una niña necesita para crecer.

Suspiró, pensando que ya tenía tomada la decisión. Faltaba escucharlos en el estrado y los argumentos de los abogados, pero ciertamente, la evidencia era clara. Cerró el legajo y lo dejó de lado, con la idea de irse a casa cuando lo vio.

Un sobre blanco bajo el legajo. Muy grande.

Frunciendo el ceño agarró el sobre y le dio la vuelta. Tenía su dirección y su nombre. Lo abrió y encontró varias hojas con fotos, firmas y al final una carta dirigida personalmente a él. Estaba escrita en puño y letra de alguien.

Iba leyendo palabra por palabra minuciosamente, deteniéndose solo para ver alguna que otra foto en ese mismo sobre y las demás notas pequeñas de otras personas que le pedían exactamente lo mismo. Terminó de leer la carta algo sorprendido. Entre las notas, encontró una mecanografiada firmada por uno de sus buenos amigos.

Con una sonrisa, dobló cuidadosamente el material para guardarlo en el sobre.

—¿Señoría?—tocaron a su puerta dos veces con suavidad—Le hablan, señoría.

El Juez se paró de su escritorio guardando el sobre en el legajo del caso Frost. Después caminó hacia la puerta.

—Voy en seguida—fue su única respuesta, mientras caminaba. Antes de salir, y todavía pensando en la carta recién leída, se percató de que en ese legajo tenía mucha información sobre Henry Overland. Pero casi nada de Jackson ni de sus difuntos padres.

Volteó hacia su secretaria, que lo esperaba en el umbral de su oficina para entregarle la agenda ya terminada.

—Querida ¿Podrías investigar unas cosas por mí?—le preguntó con una espléndida sonrisa.

La secretaria solamente asintió también sonriendo.

—Lo que usted me pida señor Moon.

**-o-**

.

_Miércoles 22 de Diciembre. 5:00 de la Madrugada. _

.

.

Jack sintió que el avión comenzaba a descender y abrió los ojos. Había dormido por varias horas, y ahora se encontraba más descansado. Miró a través de la ventana- donde estaba su asiento –y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado y que seguramente aterrizarían en menos de quince minutos.

Había una suave respiración a su lado. Miró a Tooth con una enorme sonrisa. Ella estaba aún dormida, su expresión completamente relajada y se podía apreciar una débil sonrisa en sus labios. La miró embelesado por unos momentos, preguntándose cómo una chica tan hermosa como ella estaba a su lado en ese momento.

_Estimados pasajeros, se les informa…_

Tooth se estremeció un poco cuando la potente voz sonó a través de las bocinas. Jack le agarró la mano para calmarla. Pedían que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad debido al próximo aterrizaje.

—Vaya… sí que fue rápido—dijo Tooth cubriendo un bostezo—¿Dormiste bien?

—No me quejo—se encogió de hombros.

Tooth se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa mientras un vértigo escalaba sus vientres al descender el avión.

Llegar a Nueva Jersey había sido la parte fácil. Ahora quedaba lo difícil, que era afrontar el juicio. Era increíblemente temprano, tenían que ir a un hotel donde dejar sus maletas, arreglarse y desayunar antes de ir al juzgado. El juicio empezaría a las nueve de la mañana y aunque parecían tener buen tiempo, todavía faltaba encontrarse con el abogado.

Los dos encontraron rápidamente sus maletas en el aeropuerto y se pusieron a buscar al abogado. El licenciado Bennet, como les había dicho Norte que se llamaba, iba a encontrarlos presuntamente en la entrada del aeropuerto. Puesto que no tenían idea de cómo era no sabían qué esperar. Afortunadamente, un hombre trajeado estaba con un letrero en sus manos que decía con mayúsculas FROST.

—¡Buenos días!—Tooth fue la primera en saludar—¿Usted es el licenciado Bennet?

Era un hombre rubio y que no podía pasar los treinta años. Parecía carismático pero muy concentrado al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió de vuelta a la dentista revelando una hilera de hermosos dientes blancos.

—Sí, señorita. Ese soy yo.

—¡Sus dientes son tan hermosos!—dijo incapaz de contenerse. Pero Jack llegó a tiempo.

—Un gusto, soy Jack Frost—le saludó—Norte me dijo que usted sería mi abogado.

—Efectivamente señor Frost—el licenciado bajó el cartel y le estrechó la mano como saludo—Si me permiten puedo llevarlos a su hotel. Sanderson les mandó reservaciones.

—¿Sandy?—Tooth sonaba emocionada—¡Con que eso quería decirme!—algo había intentado decirle el hombrecillo antes de partir pero francamente no pudo entenderle por el estrés, las prisas y su natural distracción.

—Tomaremos un taxi y les dejaré en el hotel. De ahí podemos tomar un café y les diré todo lo que he reunido para el juicio ¿les parece?

La pareja se miró emocionada. Aparentemente todo estaba yendo bien.

Por ahora.

**-o-**

_Burguess, 8:25 a.m._

.

Pippa estaba sentada en la ventana de la casa de Norte, viendo cómo los copos caían del cielo. Faltaban solo tres días para Navidad, y la casa del ruso estaba decorada hasta la última esquina con luces, detalles, renos, medias, listones y muérdagos. Podía ver el imponente pino navideño que expandía luz desde la esquina de la sala esperando ansiosamente tener regalos a sus pies. Villancicos resonaban en todos los rincones de la casa llevando el espíritu navideño con cada nota musical, vibrando el corazón de los niños que pasaban por la calle cubiertos de sus chaquetas que emocionados contaban las horas para la llegada de Santa.

Pero ni estando en esa casa, Pippa sentía la navidad.

Para Navidad le había dicho a Jack que quería verlo feliz. Pero ciertamente, en el fondo de su mente y pidiendo el deseo a unas estrellas silenciosas de la noche, la niña rezaba y lloraba por su hermano. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo últimamente. Quería quedarse con su hermano y nunca apartarse de él. Su más grande regalo de navidad, no solo de ese año, sino para toda la vida, sería la familia. Su familia real, su familia amorosa. Lo que quedaba de ese amor y de esa ilusión tan maltratada.

Norte estaba en el comedor, de donde podía ver perfectamente a la sala donde estaba Pippa acurrucada, abrazándose a sí misma como si pudiera protegerse ella sola de todo lo que estaba viviendo. No sabía cómo podía ayudarla. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en preparar un ambiente fiestero pero la niña se aislaba más y más. Estaba asustada y mucho. No servía que Jack no hubiera llamado en la mañana, seguramente atareado con el juicio.

Sandy y Aster estaban también ahí. Los tres adultos tenían tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos, pero solo el regordete dorado tomaba sorbos del líquido de vez en cuando. Había marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos del ruso y el australiano; realmente todos estaban preocupados y estresados por la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar.

Habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron ayudándole a Jack con el juicio. Pero aún así sentían que no había sido suficiente. Pudieron haber hecho más, quizá. Pudieron insistir, viajar con él, encarar al juez, intimidar a Henry… pero todas esas opciones no iban a ningún lado. Por más que se repetían mentalmente que no había nada más que pudieran hacer, esa frase les hacía sentirse derrotados. Y lo odiaban con cada fibra de su ser.

Ver a una niña usualmente risueña y encanto de bondad convertida en un lúgubre rictus de pesar y miedo era quizá lo más doloroso. Pippa no se movía y parecía que no había descansado en toda la noche. Arriba, Jamie y Sophie seguían roncando plácidamente. Pero esta pequeña madrugadora estaba sacando a relucir sus más íntimos temores.

—Todo saldrá bien—murmuró Norte, cambiando su mirada de la pequeña Pippa a la taza de humeante chocolate en sus manos—Todo saldrá bien.

—Todo _tiene _que salir bien—corrigió Aster.

En la mente del australiano estaba también el caso de Pitch. Aunque el día anterior la policía se había mostrado muy firme en el caso que se abrió contra él, no le habían arrestado aún y por lo tranquilo que estaba todo pareciera que se les habían olvidado las acusaciones. No podían dejar que Pitch se saliera con la suya. La Secretaría de Educación todavía no mandaba la destitución del director ni tampoco la reincorporación de Jack. Y aunque Jack tenía empleo gracias a Norte, necesitaban borrar cualquier escándalo de su nombre urgentemente.

Sandy negó, el movimiento de su cabeza delatando que él mismo se encontraba nervioso y preocupado. No era sencillo afrontar lo que se venía. Todo el futuro estaba en manos de un juez al que habían escuchado, pero que escasamente conocían y sería un golpe tremendamente fuerte del destino, además de injusto, mandar a esa pobre niña de rehén con un tío que a simple vista solo la quería para sus beneficios.

Jack había sido fuerte por su hermana. Pero si le quitaban a Pippa, se derrumbaría. No le quedaría ya nada por lo cual vivir. Y Sanderson sabía perfectamente en el fondo de su ser, que si Pippa se iba, Jack también lo haría. Después de todo, morir no siempre tiene que estar relacionado con lo físico. Y el alma puede destruir el cuerpo.

Los tres hombres miraron nuevamente hacia la niña que seguía contemplando los copos de nieve. Pippa recordaba a su hermano, que adoraba el invierno. Cuando era más pequeña Jack la sacaba a pasear en trineo y a luchar con bolas de nieve ayudados por los vecinos también pequeños. Eran tardes llenas de risas y momentos mágicos que nunca olvidaría. Pero… ¿Podría repetirlos?

La pequeña sollozó al fin, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, y ocultó su carita en sus brazos. Fue ese el momento en que Aster se puso de pie moviendo bruscamente la silla y caminó hacia la niña. Se arrodilló para colocarse a su altura y mimosamente acarició su cabecita, susurrando palabras afectuosas y esperanzadoras.

Pippa sollozaba, pero más tranquila, calmándose ante las frases alentadoras del hombre a su lado que la estaba apoyando y tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a la esperanza que le estaban dando de que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero por más sonrisas fingidas y palabras mencionadas, el ambiente seguía tenso con la misma frase flotando de un lado al otro.

¿Y si las cosas no salían bien?

**-o-**

_Nueva Jersey, 8:37 a.m._

.

—Muy bien, esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer en tan poco tiempo—el licenciado Bennet tomó un sorbo a su café—Pero estoy convencido de que funcionará.

Jack en cambio estaba comenzando a resentir el estrés y la tensión de no saber qué demonios iba a pasar. El veredicto dentro de unas horas iba a cambiar su vida para siempre. Solo Dios sabía cuánto miedo tenía en esos momentos y deseaba de todo corazón que escuchara sus rezos para que le cumpliera el milagro tan anhelado.

Tooth miraba a su nervioso novio que estaba tomando sorbos de café fingiendo tranquilidad. Le dio un apretón de manos conciliador antes de mirar al licenciado.

—No es que desconfíe de su criterio—le dijo—Pero ¿Está completamente seguro de que podremos ganar el caso?

Bennet se reclinó en su asiento. Estaban en el restaurante del hotel, nada despreciable debían admitir, y además de café deberían estar comiendo la fruta y los hot cakes que habían ordenado. Pero sus revueltos y nerviosos estómagos se negaban a aceptar comida sólida, al menos más que dos bocados.

—No tiene de qué apurarse, señorita Tooth—le dijo con una sonrisa—Jack es el albacea legítimo de la niña. Tiene ingresos estables y además, estudió en una de las mejores escuelas, especializado en la crianza de niños. Técnicamente no hay candidato mejor.

—Además de que es su hermano ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente.

Tooth asintió, comenzando a entender la jugada del abogado y también su mentalidad. Era una defensa sólida que difícilmente podrían romper.

Jack pensaba algo parecido, pero siendo francos, el estrés estaba causando ya estragos en su persona. Tooth se dio cuenta de eso cuando miró cómo los ojos de su novio estaban perdidos en algún punto ciego del lugar, incapaces de contemplar nada, como si se hubiera perdido en un mundo propio.

—No lo está llevando nada bien—dijo el licenciado un poco preocupado.

—Está demasiado preocupado—fue la respuesta de Tooth, quien bajó los ojos—Pippa es demasiado importante para él.

La mirada de Bennet repentinamente era intensa, fija, comprometedora. Tooth se perdió en esos ojos azules.

—No la perderá—sonaba seguro y confiado—Se lo prometo.

De alguna manera, esa promesa calmó mucho a Tooth.

Repentinamente sintió que el licenciado iba a cumplir con esa promesa.

**-o-**

_Burguess; 8:55 a,m._

Pitch Black estaba en la escuela. Habían terminado las clases pero todavía no las funciones administrativas. Encerrado en su oficina, miraba papeles y números. Las cuentas se veían estables y aparentemente nada era culpa suya, otra vez. Ningún indicio de robo. Por ahora.

La Reforma había sido temporalmente suspendida y estaban llevando un rápido proceso para eliminarla. Los malditos ayudantes de Frost habían conseguido las firmas y el pueblo estaba hablando: no se quería la reforma educativa. Aunque había procesos por llevar a cabo, para nadie era un secreto en la Secretaría que el proyecto había terminado en el olvido. Ya no había nada más que hacer, salvo felicitar una propuesta mediocre que sería dejada de lado para siempre.

Pitch estaba que no cabía de rabia. Porque ahora, tendría que despedirse de unos buenos millones a no ser que se le ocurriera una forma de ocultar los robos más recientes. Si tremenda cantidad de dinero era descubierta como faltante, entonces a él lo señalarían también, no solo al secretario. Sería demasiado sospechoso.

Preocupado con eso, Pitch no escuchó que golpeaban en su puerta hasta que alguien gritó.

—¡Señor Black!

Pitch refunfuñó lanzando la pluma en sus manos hasta el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?!—se puso de pie enfadado, preguntándose quién demonios estaba interfiriendo con sus cuentas y sus estafas.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió revelando un grupo de personas uniformadas con brillantes placas y armas guardadas. Pitch maldijo entre dientes, viendo de reojo las patrullas estacionadas enfrente de la escuela a través de la ventana ¿Cómo no las escuchó llegar?

—Está detenido—le dijo uno de los oficiales, mostrando su placa.

Con una mirada despectiva, el director inmediatamente se irguió.

—¿Bajo qué cargos, si se puede saber?—intentó sonar amenazador, pero le falló estrepitosamente. Los policías estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Abuso de poder, acoso sexual y posible robo con estafa.

Los ojos amarillos de Pitch se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¡Esto no podía ser posible!

**-o-**

_Nueva Jersey; 8:57 am._

.

Jack Frost era muchas cosas, pero un cobarde, ciertamente no.

Por eso, cuando sintió el miedo recorrer cada una de sus venas y el corazón saltarle hasta la garganta, debió recordarse a sí mismo porqué estaba ahí, y que él no era un cobarde.

Pasó por la Corte de Justicia caminando con los hombros hacia atrás intentando transmitir seguridad. Pero realmente, era Tooth a su lado la que estaba manteniéndolo de pie apretando su mano como apoyo y relajamiento.

Jack pasó la puerta que separaba el tribunal de los espectadores. Tooth no podía pasar ahí, pero le dio un ligero beso en los labios y la más enorme sonrisa que pudo antes de sentarse atrás de él, lo más cerca posible con los otros espectadores (que no eran mucho afortunadamente) mientras Jack tomaba asiento en la mesa al lado de su abogado. Bennet lucía fresco y seguro, más que confiado en sí mismo de sus habilidades.

Henry ya estaba ahí, sentado en su mesa con tres de sus abogados rodeándolo. Tooth no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio absoluto que el hombre apenas se molestó en ver.

8:58:01

El juicio empezaba exactamente a las 9 de la mañana. El enorme reloj de manecillas que colgaba al fondo era visible por todos y creaba ruido con cada movimiento que avanzaba el segundero. Si la tensión era notoria, ese molesto ruido aumentaba aún más los latidos de los corazones.

Tooth respiró hondo, sacando su celular. Le puso en vibrador y leyó el último mensaje que le había llegado. Era de su padre, decía "Mucha suerte, te amamos". Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas solamente al recordar que de regreso podía abrazar a su padre tanto como pudieran sus delgados brazos y pasar al fin una Navidad con su familia de forma amistosa, amena, como una familia de verdad. Esa que habían dejado de ser por tanto tiempo.

Un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas solo en los segundos que se imaginó a Jack sentado a su lado en la mesa partiendo el pavo, charlando animadamente con Adam y haciendo reír a sus madre mientras Pippa jugaba con las trillizas. Eso sería tan hermoso.

Pero ahora las lágrimas en sus rostros eran de dolor solo de recordar que nadie sabía realmente qué iba a pasar después de ese juicio. Elevó muchas oraciones más en esos minutos antes de que llegara el juez, esperanzada de que un buen Dios pudiera recogerlas y hacerles realidad.

8:58:45

El tiempo seguía moviéndose, avanzando, sin importarle lo que eso podría significar en el mundo de los humanos.

8:59:03

Jack estaba sentado nervioso y estresado, aunque se veía hasta cierto punto ecuánime no podía ya contener esos sentimientos en su cuerpo. Si Pippa se iba… no. No podía permitirse pensar en eso. Sencillamente no.

8:59:15

Henry tenía una sonrisa de absoluta petulancia que le dieron ganas a la dentista de pegarle para romperle el hocico.

8:59:25

Bennet miró a los abogados de Henry con un reto completo marcado en sus rostros. Ganaría el mejor, y Bennet sabía que era el mejor.

8:59:36

Los ojos de Jack y los de Tooth se encontraron una vez más, ella ocultando su propia incertidumbre por darle confianza al hombre que amaba.

En una ciudad a varios kilómetros de distancia, una niña seguía viendo por la ventana, sabiendo que lo que pasaría en ese juzgado iba a cambiar para bien o para mal su vida. Eternamente.

8:59:45

Respiraciones acompasadas, expresiones detenidas, firmeza por parte de los policías que sostenían sus armas. Todo preparándose para el momento idóneo.

8:59:55

Todos preparándose para enfrentarse al destino encarnado en un juez.

8:59:58

Preparándose para afrontar sus futuros.

8:59:59

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió y el juez salió haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie. El juez Moon tomó asiento dejando el legajo del caso enfrente de él, sobre todo, aquella carta en el sobre blanco encima de todas las hojas. Miró detenidamente al chico Frost y al señor Overland.

Después, miró su reloj de pulsera.

9:00:05

—Podemos comenzar—dijo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

9:00:15

Estaba dando inicio al proceso que cambiaría definitivamente la vida no de uno, si no de muchos.

* * *

Todo por ahora...

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¡Las cosas seguirán en **El Juicio, Parte 2**! ¿Se esperaban esa intromisión se Manny como el juez? xD

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	18. El Juicio Parte 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

Oh por Dios... **¡OH POR DIOS!**

Primero que nada, no sé cómo pero es que pude terminar tan rápido este capítulo, creo que fueron sus hermosos comentarios que me dieron mucha inspiración para poder quitarles algo de intriga ¡Se lo merecían! Aunque aún faltan más cosas por aclararse... ¡El final del juicio! ¡Y me quedó tan cardíaco! (o al menos eso es lo que pienso)

¡Estoy impresionada! Éste fic se va acercando cada vez más a su final y me esta llegando la nostalgia, pero de verdad que ya lo quiero acabar para poder concentrarme en otros proyectos ¡Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo!

Comentarios:

Shadamy1510:¿Te dan miedo los aviones, sobrina Shadamy? sinceramente yo no sé, nunca me he subido a un avión pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo para saber qué se siente (¡dicen que es divertido!) en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá te alegre este final al juicio.

Solita-San: ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado como lo mencionas! ¡Me pone tan feliz en serio! sé que a veces le dejo mucho suspenso pero creo que esa es la mejor parte. Y ¡con mucho gusto me iré a leer tu fic en unos minutos! =)

Fanatica1Asoaso: Ah, bueno, al menos las dos estamos muy concentradas en nuestros rollos y no hay prisas por los fics xD ¡Wow, te dejé sin palabras! eso sí me impresiona, creo que sí hice un buen trabajo =D

damelifrost: no va a salir en el fic, Moon le pidió a la secretaria que revisara más expedientes de Jack para tener más información de él ¡Muchas gracias por leer! me alegra que te guste.

JiiimMalfoy: ¡Petición aceptada! yo misma quiero ponerle más romance, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo. Aquí sigue un poco el drama lo siento, pero es que es necesario. Lo que sí es que seguirá un romance muy tierno si me lo permiten mencionar ^^

Okanee: Me alegra de sobremanera que te gusten mis historias ¡estoy al fin retomándole el ritmo a ésta! y ojalá no se me vaya nada de inspiración. Lo sé, los propedéuticos son bien pesados pero creo que podré pasarlos porque me he estado esforzando mucho. ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Cleopatra VIII: jajaja, bueno, algo parecido le va a pasar a Pitch ;)¡Ah, mi pobre ABC Kataang muy olvidadito! pero espero poder subirle capítulos nuevos pronto ¡Gracias por leerme y ser tan fiel seguidora! ojalá mis locas historias no te cansen algún día ;)

Kisanix: ¡Petición concendida! Creo que esta ha sido la actualización más rápido que he hecho en toda mi vida, lo cual es sorprendente ¡Disfrútala mucho por favor! Creo que te gustará mucho el final. Y yo también odio a mi propio OC, Henry xD (Lo sé, cuando pensé en quién podría ser el juez no dudé en poner a Manny, es simplemente su papel ideal xD)

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**El Juicio, Parte 2**

**.**

_**.**_

_Nueva Jersey_

.

Jack sintió que estaba entrando en una pesadilla. Su tío déspota, ese que le causó heridas, traumas y muy malos momentos estaba sentado a pocos metros, rodeados de abogados que parecían ser las personas más poderosas de la tierra, y lo miraban con absoluto desprecio, cual si él fuera indigno de estar ahí. El juez caminaba con orgulloso porte hacia su lugar, imponiendo autoridad con su sola presencia, intimidando a un Jack que veía en él a quien podría recordar como su verdugo o como su salvador, todo dependiendo del desenlace de ese juicio.

El juicio que había estado temiendo durante meses enteros. Ese juicio al que había llegado de la mano con una hermosa mujer que amaba y que lo amaba así como un confiable abogado a su lado. Jamás pensó llegar en esa situación, tan apoyado, con personas esperándolo en casa además de Pippa. Solo eso suponía un inmenso cambio en su pesadilla personal lo cual ya era un avance.

El Juez Moon tomó asiento encima del estrado y con una señal dio alerta a los abogados de que empezaran con sus argumentos. La fiscalía estaba a cargo de Bennet, y Jack miró de reojo cómo el abogado que acababa de conocer horas antes se ponía de pie, reacomodándose la corbata y caminando con aire casual hacia el juez.

—Señoría—le saludó con una sonrisa—Antes que nada, buenos días. Mi cliente aquí presente, Jackson Frost, viene a reclamar únicamente lo que le corresponde: la custodia sobre la menor de edad, que es su hermana, custodia otorgada por sus difuntos padres.

El Juez asintió.

—¿El señor Frost está dispuesto a defender esa custodia?—inquirió por mero procedimiento.

—Absolutamente.

Moon le mandó a Bennet que se retirara un poco para darles la palabra a los abogados de Henry.

—Su señoría—el abogado más viejo se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Henry miraba de reojo a su sobrino—Vengo aquí en representación de mi cliente que exige la custodia de su única sobrina.

—Todo lo que me han dicho son cosas que yo conozco perfectamente—dijo el juez, encogiendo un poco los hombros—Lo que yo quiero saber, en este preciso momento es ¿Por qué exige esa custodia?

Tooth frunció el ceño. En un principio el juez le dio la impresión de que era bueno y justo, aunque ahora pareciera que podía ser más pesado de lo que aparentaba. Jack estaba sentado en el escritorio viendo a Bennet de reojo, su abogado lucía muy relajado, pero él en cambio comenzaba a preocuparse más.

Jack podía sentir su corazón que palpitaba dolorosamente, un martillar empezando en sus sienes. Empezaba a sentirse mal. Las cosas alrededor le daban vueltas. Miró los vasos con agua colocados sobre la mesa y agarró uno, tomando un pequeño sorbo que aliviara su garganta seca. Tooth miró todo con un poco de tristeza. Jack en serio estaba mal.

Henry sonrió de ver a su sobrino mientras su abogado adoptaba una pose presumida.

—Señoría, el joven Frost es demasiado despreocupado y no muestra la madurez propia para educar a un niño.—dijo el abogado—Es lógico por su edad. Naturalmente, mi cliente que es su tío está preocupado por la integridad de la niña y desea hacerse cargo de su educación para ofrecerle un buen futuro.

"¿Buen futuro? ¡Hipócrita hijo de su…!" los ojos de Tooth echaban fuego mientras veía cómo Henry estaba sentado y despreocupado a sabiendas de que sus abogados eran muy buenos. Prácticamente daba la apariencia de que estaba ahí solo para que le dijeran algo que ya sabía. Pero él no podía quedarse con Pippa ¡No podía!

Henry en cambio pensaba poco esa mañana. Estaba confiado, sus contactos y sus abogados eran más que excelentes. Él era rico, poderoso, influyente y un buen candidato para ser tutor de la niña. Jack en cambio ¿Qué tenía?

Jack maldijo en su mente las conexiones de su tío ¿Por qué parecía que las personas más ricas eran siempre las más malvadas? ¿Acaso era una especie de castigo a la gente más humilde?

—Protesta—dijo Bennet poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

Moon le sonrió.

—Aceptada—le dio la señal para que comenzara a hablar.

—Mi cliente no ha demostrado ningún indicio de inmadurez. No hay ningún tipo de registro que lo considere mala influencia social.

El juez asintió, revisando el expediente que estaba enfrente de él.

—Según ésto eso es correcto. No hay indicios de irresponsabilidad aparente—después miró a los abogados de Henry—Pueden continuar con otro argumento

Los abogados miraron hacia Bennet molestos. El rubio les dirigió una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Jack.

—No se preocupe tanto—le susurró a Jack—Todo está marchando bien.

—¿Seguro que mi expediente es suficiente?.—inquirió por milésima vez en esa mañana. Bennet solamente asintió antes de poner atención.

Los demás abogados murmuraron entre sí un poco pero continuaron.

—Los ingresos del señor Frost distan mucho de ser los idóneos para el desarrollo de una buena mujer.—dijo otro de los abogados, leyendo en sus legajos el salario del maestro.

—Se olvida de que hablamos de una niña de diez años—le corrigió Moon

—Aún así, sus ingresos siguen siendo bajos. Y según la Secretaría de Educación fue despedido hace dos días.

Bennet nuevamente se puso de pie.

—Los ingresos del señor Frost son más que ideales para el mantenimiento de dos personas o más. Y no está desempleado.

—Señor Bennet, temo que no tiene permiso para hablar—le reprendió el juez, mirándolo seriamente.—Pueden continuar.

Los abogados de Henry sonrieron entre sí.

—Sin un empleo el señor Frost no puede ofrecerle una buena vida a su apoderada. Eso es inaceptable.

Moon asintió. Ellos tenían la razón.

-o-

_Burguess._

.

—Vaya…—dijo la oficial McGwire, colocándose unos guantes especiales de látex en sus manos y entrando a la oficina del director Black—No lo entiendo, este hombre siempre fue muy pudiente ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

El oficial Stuart se encogió de hombros, entrando detrás de su compañera.

—De no haber escuchado esa grabación, yo tampoco me lo habría imaginado—confesó, viendo la oficina tranquila y el escritorio lleno de papeles encima—Pero… supongo que nunca conoces del todo a una persona.

La oficial McGwire asintió, inclinándose para abrir los cajones del escritorio y ver los legajos, expedientes y demás cosas que encontraran. Se había autorizado un cateo y auditoria a Pitch Black, por lo cual tenían que reunir evidencia y archivos relevantes.

Con un suspiro, Stuart comenzó a revisar los legajos encima del escritorio. La Secretaría había declarado que Pitch abusó de su poder despidiendo al maestro Frost para acusarlo de su propio delito. Eso ya le daba dos caros muy fuertes. Recordó con una sonrisa al maestro Frost, él le daba clases a su hijo y sabía que era una buena persona, paciente y llena de cariño a los niños. Le agradó de sobremanera saber que le habían regresado la plaza y que podría seguir enseñando en preescolar.

McGwire sacó los expedientes más relevantes y los consideró para llevárselos. Fue en eso cuando Stuart frunció el ceño.

—Mira esto—le dijo, mostrándole una de las carpetas.

—Son… estados de cuenta ¡Con millones de dólares!—McGwire jadeó impresionada—¿De dónde sacó ese dinero?

Miró a su compañero impactada. Él en cambio frunció el ceño. Aparentemente el director había sido un excelente doble cara.

—Creo que eso lo dirá mejor la auditoria.

McGwire asintió.

Pitch iba a tener muchas cosas que explicar en prisión.

.

Si había algo que E. Aster Bunnymund odiaba era la incertidumbre. Era una persona de esas a las que la esperanza nunca se les muere, pero eso no implicaba la ausencia de miedo al destino. Aster podía darle motivación a medio mundo, incluso había calmado completamente a Pippa para que la niña se pusiera a jugar con los otros niños en la mañana.

Actualmente, estaba sentado en unas mecedoras del patio de Norte, viendo cómo Pippa hacía bolas de nieve con sus manos enguantadas y las lanzaba hacia Jamie, riendo de buena gana. Las risas de Sophie aumentaban el ambiente ameno. Los tres niños estaban haciendo un verdadero caos con toda la nieve blanca que caía del cielo y la que ya estaba en el suelo.

A Aster nunca le había gustado mucho el invierno, en Australia siempre hacía mucho calor y cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos chocó con ese clima helado que le congelaba los huesos. Pero ese día… ese día los copos de nieve tenían un brillo de alegría que le transmitía seguridad a los tres niños. Y Aster mismo respiraba el aire frío con calma, al fin encontrando algo de belleza en ese clima congelado.

Entonces sintió que alguien le sujetaba el hombro y al voltear, encontró a Sandy. En sus manos el hombre tenía una hoja de papel pequeña que le dio. Aster la tomó y la leyó.

_¿Estás bien?_

Sonrió por la preocupación de su amigo.

—Sí amigo… estoy bien.

Sandy agarró una libretita y una pluma que estaban en sus bolsillos y rápidamente escribió su respuesta. Ese día las señales mudas no eran indicadas para hablar.

_No luces muy bien para mí._

Aster refunfuñó. Ciertamente, su amigo siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

—Estoy preocupado—confesó al fin, mirando hacia donde Pippa se había tumbado para hacer un ángel de nieve en un suelo blanco—Por ella… No sé qué va a pasar.

_¿Y por Jack?_

Ater debía admitir que también estaba preocupado por ese chico. No le había agradado nada en un principio, pero ahora… ahora que sabia su historia y quién era realmente. Ahora sí estaba preocupado por él.

—Me preocupan los dos hermanos Frost—confesó.

_No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien._

Suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

_Dios es justo._

Dios sí pero ¿Y los humanos? Notando la incertidumbre que nada en ojos de su amigo, Sandy le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio otra nota.

_Y no desampara a los que lo necesitan. Jack y Pippa lo necesitan. Y además, lo merecen._

Aster fijó s mirada en la última palabra.

—Sí—afirmó, viendo los copos caer del cielo—Se lo merecen.

**-o-**

_Nueva Jersey_

.

Henry se reclinó en su asiento, aún más relajado que antes. Tooth se mordió los labios recordándose a sí misma que estaba en un juzgado y que no podía hacer escándalo. Miró las armas que portaban los oficiales para contenerse, pero en realidad, eso apenas le estaba funcionando. Se concentró entonces en apreciar los cabellos castaños de Jack, recordándose a sí misma que estaba ahí para ayudar.

Moon asintió y leyó los legajos en sus manos. Se quitó por un momento las pequeñas gafas que mantuvo en sus manos, mirando hacia Bennet.

—Me ha dicho que el señor Frost tiene un buen ingreso ¿Cuál es el empleo actual del señor Frost?

—Administrador de una empresa, señoría—Bennet buscó los papeles en su legajo.

¿Administrador? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Eso tenía que ser una broma ¡Jack estaba desempleado! ¡Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegó con Pitch!

—¡Imposible!—gritó Henry, visiblemente molesto.

Moon miró a Henry y con los puros ojos le mandó guardar silencio. Su abogado en cambio se puso de pie.

—El señor Frost acaba de ser despedido por la Secretaría de Educación, señoría.—dijo entonces, agarrando una hoja que lo ponía en evidencia y más que listo para presentársela al juez.

Moon miró hacia Frost y a su abogado.

—¿Eso es cierto?

Bennet sostenía el legajo en sus manos y caminó hacia el juez.

—Fue despedido por injusticia, el caso se está revisando en estos momentos—le dio el legajo—Aquí está el contrato del señor Frost como administrador y su salario anual.

Moon leyó rápidamente entre firmas y cláusulas. Sonrió, ese muchacho ganaba casi lo mismo que él. O al menos eso decía el papel, firmado y sellado debidamente.

—Efectivamente, las ganancias del señor Frost son eficientes. Sobrantes para educar de una niña.—esbozó una sonrisa—Pero me llama la atención su despido…

Henry miró a Jack casi con odio en ese momento.

—¡Es un agitador social!—gritó Henry.

Tooth sonrió sin mesura cuando vio a ese hombre comenzar a ponerse nervioso, sus labios apretados y el ceño fruncido en una expresión de desconcierto y enfado. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado y se podía ver que eso no lo ponía feliz.

—Señor Overland, si no se abstiene de guardar silencio le pediré que se retire—dijo Moon con firmeza—¿Algo que decir?—inquirió a los abogados.

Pero los abogados, que habían sido notificados de la cancelación de la reforma educativa, negaron suavemente. Sabían que Henry y Pitch habían hecho un acuerdo para el despido de Jack y asegurar la custodia de Pippa al señor Overland. Pero sin la reforma, Pitch estaba vulnerable ante sus fraudes y su palabra ya no era de fiar. Tenían que desligar ese vínculo en caso de algún escándalo. Como todo eso había pasado demasiado rápido, no habían podido notificarle ese cambio en la estrategia a Henry y eso lo estaba molestando aún más.

—Nada señoría.—dijo el abogado principal, ante la mirada amenazante de Overland.

—¿Algo más que desea demandar, además de la custodia de la menor?

—No señoría.

—¿Me dicen que demandan la custodia por considerar al señor Frost incapaz de la crianza de la pequeña?

—Efectivamente señoría.

Jack se encogió un poco en su asiento ¿Y si todo eso era cierto? Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, le había dado todo cuanto podía a su hermana y por nada del mundo la quería lejos de él. Sabía que Henry nunca le podría dar una buena vida pero ¿Y si había alguna otra persona capaz de eso? Bajó los ojos inmediatamente, negándose el pensamiento. Pippa estaría bien si se quedaba con él. Con su hermano, con su familia. Y por eso estaba ahí sentado, soportando toda esa incertidumbre y ese estrés, para pelear por ella.

Discretamente miró un poco hacia atrás, por encima del hombro. Tooth tenía ambas manos a la altura del pecho visiblemente angustiada. Ella estaba siendo demasiado fuerte por él, atrás de él, como su pilar, más que dispuesta a levantarlo si se caía o a ponerse de pie a su lado si salía victorioso. Semanas atrás jamás se hubiera imaginado en ese juzgado con una mujer atrás de él, más que hermosa, digna y bella. Con un verdadero futuro por delante. Bennet a su lado lucía confiado. Quizá… quizá todo saldría bien.

Moon asintió, viendo cómo Jack tenía la espalda recta y los hombros hacia atrás, pero los ojos llenos de miedo y dudas. Tenía un porte firme con el cual disfrazaba todos los temores internos. Era un muchacho fuerte, podía verlo, y eso le agradó mucho, causándole una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señor Frost—Jack inmediatamente miró hacia el juez—Tengo entendido que usted es joven, se graduó hace apenas dos años, no ha demostrado estabilidad en su empleo pues ha cambiado de escuela varias veces en ese tiempo y además, acaba de ser despedido hace un día—revisó las fechas en los papeles—Usted afirma que fue por una injusticia, pero no hay prueba física que me lo demuestre.

Con cada palabra que era pronunciada, Jack sentía un golpe en su pecho. Una esperanza menos, una ilusión destrozada y la meta de un futuro glorioso cada vez más lejana. Pero mantuvo la espalda recta, lo cual le causó admiración a Moon.

—¿Esto qué relevancia tiene, señoría?—preguntó Bennet.

—No puedo darle la custodia de una niña a una persona que no ha demostrado estabilidad en dos años.

Jack frunció el ceño.

Su corazón, por un momento, se había detenido.

**-o-**

_Burguess_

.

—¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Tooth?—preguntó Alan, sentado en el sillón de la sala con un rostro preocupado.

Rebeca suspiró. Sus hijas estaban jugando en el patio con bolas de nieve. Alan no había dejado esa expresión de angustia desde que Tooth salió con una maleta hacia Nueva Jersey, más que dispuesta a ayudar a Jack Frost. Eso les asustó por dos cosas: lo importante que estaba demostrando ser esa relación para su hija y lo angustiante que era la demanda legal de Frost.

—Creo que le está yendo de maravilla—dijo Rebeca, más para engañarse a sí misma, tomando asiento a lado de su esposo en el sillón—No te preocupes mucho por ella. Es fuerte.

—Lo sé—Alan cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Mejor veamos un poco de televisión—dijo Rebeca, intentando distraer un poco el ambiente mientras aplanaba el botón del control remoto.

Las noticias mostraron un informe de último momento. El director de la escuela primaria de Burguess, el antes ilustre Pitch Black, había sido detenido bajo cargos de acoso sexual, abuso de poder y posible robo.

La pareja Less inmediatamente atendió la nota completa, recordando cuando su hija les contó lo que Pitch le había hecho a ella y a los demás.

"…_Se espera que se procese su caso en menos de dos días, según informan las autoridades locales. Esto comprueba que incluso la persona más respetable perfectamente puede ser un doble cara que engaña con maestría a su propia sociedad…"_

—¡Qué infame!—Rebeca miraba el rostro petulante de Pitch mientras caminaba como si nada hacia la oficina de policía—¡Es un cínico!

Alan frunció el ceño. Ese hombre también había intentado propasarse con su hija. Ahora estaba siendo encerrado. Apretando los puños, se prometió a sí mismo que no saldría de prisión en un buen tiempo.

—Gente como él no valen la pena—escupió las palabras con odio.

Rebeca asintió por el comentario de su marido. El lado bueno de todo esto era que a su regreso, Tooth estaría mucho mejor y segura, también Jack, pues la ausencia de Pitch los libraría de un personaje realmente molesto en sus vidas que podía meterlos en varios problemas.

Esto parecía indicar que las aguas retomaban rumbos tranquilos. Más ¿A qué precio?

**-o-**

_Nueva Jersey_

.

Tooth contuvo el aliento tras la última frase del juez. No. Esto no podía estar pasando ¡Jack era un gran candidato! Por favor, sus padres le habían dejado como tutor. Ese maldito de Henry no podía salirse con la suya. Sus ojos violetas brillaron de lágrimas contenidas solo cuando se imaginó a un Jack destrozado saliendo del juzgado, con un Henry riendo a carcajadas. A Tooth le habían enseñado que la vida era justa, pero ciertamente, esto no era justo. No era justo para Jack, que se había desvivido por su hermana durante dos años. No era justo para Pippa, que sería arrebatada de su única y amada familia de forma brusca e inmisericorde. No era justo en absoluto. No. No era justo.

"Si estás allá arriba…." Rezó por primera vez con furia, sin anhelo y sin súplica, un atisbo de ira en su voz mental "Entonces _haz _algo" no pidió. Ella _exigió_.

Y como si ese rezo hubiera sido escuchado en ese preciso momento, y hubiera sido atendido en ese preciso segundo, una puerta se abrió.

Jack, que estaba ensimismado en su propia mente con los ojos tristes por la imagen de un regreso a casa lúgubre, sabiendo que por primera vez no podría cumplirle a Pippa su promesa y que… que no la volvería a ver… Jack alzó los ojos, regresando al presente y viendo hacia la puerta abierta.

Dicen que cuando se te cierra una puerta se abre una ventana. Bueno, algo parecido a esa metáfora pasó aquí.

Presurosamente entró lo que según podía verse, era una secretaria. Ella le entregó unos papeles al juez, cambiando unas cuantas palabras con él y se fue tan pronto como apareció. Moon revisó los papeles nuevos con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, la Secretaría de Educación!—sonrió—Le han devuelto la plaza, maestro Frost.

¿La Plaza? ¿Era en serio?

El corazón de Jack hasta ese momento volvió a latir ¡El chico ni siquiera había sentido su ausencia! Podría regresar a la escuela, atender a sus niños, divertirse con los pequeños causándole risas y verlos crecer, desarrollarse, volverse más listos. Él amaba a sus niños. Él iba a volver. No se había percatado de cuánto le había dolido es despedida realmente hasta que se esfumó. Volvía a ser un maestro de preescolar. Su trabajo soñado, su empleo ideal.

—Aparentemente todo sí fue un malentendido.—continuó Moon—Creo que le alegrará saber que el director Black está preso.

—¡Sí!—gritó Tooth. Ante la mirada de Moon se calló otra vez, tapando la boca con una mano. Pero miró a Jack y él también volteo para sonreírle. Los dos estaban muy aliviados con la aprehensión de Pitch.

Los abogados de Henry se miraron entre sí. Vaya lío que había armado ese director. Henry en cambio tenía tremenda mueca en su rostro que no parecía querer dejar sus labios en varias horas.

Mucho más aliviado que antes, Jack se relajó al fin un poco permitiendo que parte de su espalda se recargara en el respaldo de su asiento. Miró a Bennet de reojo, su abogado le sonrió más confiado que antes. Volteó para ver a una sonriente Tooth.

Moon suspiró un poco, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Pues bien, aquí tengo a dos personas para una custodia. Por un lado un pudiente, responsable y muy exitoso hombre de negocios que ha demostrado interés por su sobrina—miró a Henry.—Pero que no ha tenido contacto con sus sobrinos desde hace años, y que misteriosamente regresó a la muerte de su hermano y cuñada.

El abogado inmediatamente intentó interferir.

—Señoría…

Silenció al abogado con un gesto de su mano. Después, miró hacia Jack.

—Pero en el otro, veo a un muchacho responsable que se ha esforzado en darle lo mejor a su hermana menor, aún cuando ha quedado huérfano—Moon revisó entre los legajos—Puedo ver que usted se graduó con honores de pedagogía, así que sabe todo lo que una crianza decente tiene referencia. Y un buen sueldo.

Jack sonrió. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. El corazón daba saltos tan altos que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho. Sí y no. Dos simples palabras, cada una con futuros completamente diferentes. Ese juez enfrente lo decidiría todo. Y no sabía qué decisión iría a tomar. Tooth alzó las manos nerviosa, mirando un poco el reloj encima y cómo las manecillas seguían moviéndose.

Tiempo que pasaba. Destino que se acercaba.

Moon contempló ese miedo. El miedo a la pérdida. Era un miedo que pocas veces veía reflejado en los ojos de una persona cuando demanda una custodia. Ese miedo, no obstante, provenía de amor. El amor sincero de un hermano mayor por su hermana. En Henry solo vio competencia y orgullo herido. Ni pizca de angustia.

—Además de que sus padres le dejaron como tutor.—Moon miró otra vez los legajos. Contempló sobre todo el sobre blanco. Esa carta que había leído el día anterior. La carta que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Moon sonrió.

Alzó la mirada, agarrando su mazo.

Los abogados inmediatamente abrieron los ojos asombrados.

El corazón de Jack retumbó tras sus oídos y el palpitar se volvió insoportable, el tiempo deteniéndose alrededor.

Los ojos de Tooth estaban tan abiertos, que su cuerpo entero se tensó, quedando como el de una estatua.

El juez había tomado su decisión.

Solo faltaba comunicarla.

—Debo recordarlos a los abogados, que mi fallo será inapelable.

Miró fijamente a Bennet y el trío de abogados. Los cuatro asintieron, de acuerdo con lo establecido por la ley.

Lo que dijera ese día, no podría ser cambiado nunca más.

A varios kilómetros una niña vería su vida volver a cambiar completamente por esa simple decisión.

A pocos metros, estaba un joven maestro que veía su verdugo y al mismo tiempo su salvador. Todo dependería del fallo.

Una sola decisión. Tomada por una sola persona.

Moon apreció fijamente las expresiones angustiadas y llenas de incertidumbre, antes de volver a hablar con una voz potente y fija.

—En este caso, y bajo mi criterio aplicado a la ley estatal y federal—comenzó Moon, viendo fijamente a los presentes—Declaro nula la demanda y le reconozco completa custodia de la menor llamada Pippa O. Frost a su legítimo tutor, su hermano mayor Jackson O. Frost.

Con la última palabra, se escuchó perfectamente el sonido ahogado que provocó el mazo. El veredicto final. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Tooth contuvo el aliento, ésta vez de felicidad. Jack quedó en un shock momentáneo, sintiéndose como en un hermoso sueño que de repente se materializaba.

—Pueden retirarse.

Y al momento en que Moon se puso de pie, Jack se paró con un salto bendiciendo repentinamente a Dios y gritando de júbilo. Tooth no se quedó atrás, pues ella misma notó su visión borrosa cuando lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Jack rodeó de un segundo al otro el tribunal para reunirse con Tooth. Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ella llorando, él llorando. Ambos gritando y riendo, dejando que el estrés dejara sus cuerpos y que el alivio los inundara. Estaban felices, sintieron que sus corazones absorbían una plenitud inmensa.

¡Todo estaba bien!

¡Todo de verdad había salido bien!

**-o-**

_Burguess._

.

Eran las nueve de la noche.

Pippa estaba recostada en la cama. Veía el techo con tristeza. Esa no era su habitación, no era su cama, no eran sus peluches los que estaban tirados en el suelo ni tampoco eran sus mantas las que la tapaban. El suave ronquido de Sophie, acostada en la otra cama cercana, la hicieron voltearse a mirar a la niña rubia. Suspirando, Pippa se removió sobre el colchón acomodando su rostro en la almohada, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos nuevamente y que la tristeza la fuera llevando a la tierra de los sueños.

Norte miró todo desde el umbral. Desde la niña que no podía dormir bien hasta cómo iba cerrando los ojos entre un llanto. En todo ese angustioso día, ni Jack ni Tooth habían llamado. Cuando contactó al licenciado Bennet él le dijo que todavía no terminaban y que debía esperar más tiempo.

En cuestiones jurídicas, los retrasos siempre eran augurio de cosas malas.

Miró a la niña que estaba acostada en la cama, abrazando con fuerza un oso de peluche. Le hubiera encantado contarle mil historias de lo maravilloso que sería cuando Jack regresara, para pasar la navidad con ella, y que disfrutarían de días enteros bajo los días nevados en años venideros, siempre a su lado, como una familia amena y feliz.

Pero no podía mirar a esos ojos y mentirles. Simplemente iba más allá de su conciencia. Él quería a los niños. Y Pippa se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Ilusionarla con una posible mentira sería una crueldad infame que no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo. No se le daba tan bien el dar una esperanza bien cimentada como lo hacía Aster, así que sencillamente se calló y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Quizá debió hacer algo más.

Sus huesos replicaron cuando se movió un poco, los tensos músculos gritando. Había sido un día estresante y muy largo.

Era hora de ir a descansar. Con suerte, el día de mañana traería buenas noticias.

Cómo ansiaba buenas noticias.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

¿Y bien? ¿Quéles pareció? ¿Les gustó?

**NOTA.-** Quiero recomendarles un fic, se llama** Principito**. Es la traducción es uno de mis fics favoritos en inglés (Little Prince) La traductora **Naimena** está haciendo un espléndido trabajo y yo le estoy ayudando como una especie de beta. Es una historia MUY diferente pero MUY hermosa. Creo que les gustará =)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	19. En Nueva Jersey

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Bueno, en este capítulo me tardé más pero neh... ¡aquí está! me tomé un tiempo para pensar en un desenlace digno, no poner solo un "vivieron felices por siempre y ya..." ¡claro que no! éste fic se merecía más... o al menos esa impresión me dio =D

Comentarios:

Richelieu1992: ¡Muchas gracias! que bueno que la historia te haya gustado desde el principio hasta el casi final xD ¡Espera por los nuevos capítulos! falta poco para que termine ésta historia.

nacha: no, Henry ya no intentará nada. Así que no te preocupes por eso =)

LaNadia-nn: no importa, sé que a veces hay tiempo solo para leer y nada más. Y no te angusties, que Henry no lo arruinará.

Lunaxcero: Me alegra que el fic te haya transmitido tantas emociones. Efectivamente, tal y como mencionas la calma ya está llegando después de esa cruel tormenta. Aún no tengo muy definido qué le haré a Pitch, pero saldrá en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Guest: ¡Me halagan mucho esas palabras! Gracias ^^

Cleopatra VIII: Bueno, me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fics ¡y además que te transmitan tanto! Yo tampoco sé mucho de leyes, hice una revisada rápida de mi constitución pero luego recordé que ellos viven en EEUU y dije "¡rayos, leyes diferentes!" así que di otra rápida revisada a leyes más internacionales... y al final no tengo idea si lo que pudo es legal o no pero ¡al menos da la impresión! xD ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo! El video de Tooth ya está en el juicio contra Pitch, así que si servirá.

Solita-San: Aparentemente el suspenso es lo que más manejo, pero ya van muchos que me lo dicen... no sé si sentirme orgullosa por eso o sentirme culpable por la cantidad de gente que me manda amenazas... en fin ¡Gracias por leerme! y ojalá te siga gustando =D

Shadamy1510: ay sobrina Shadamy, tendrás que acostumbrarte a viajar en camión xD no te creas, el miedo seguramente pasará en un par de años ;)

Okanee: Jack es exactamente el tipo de maestro que siempre quise y nunca tuve... pero que veía que otros niños tenían (¡niños que sí tuvieron infancia!) pero bueno, sé que es una sensación gratificante que Jack se quede con Pippa, hasta yo respiré de alivio cuando lo escribí...

Ileidy: Oh sí, me imaginé no sé porqué a las amigas de Elly en Legalmente Rubia xD

Kisanix: Jajajaa, bueno sí me imaginó como debió sentirse. Una vez llevé un libro y leí en las clases, recuerdo que el libro me hacía reír y llorar y todos me miraron con cara de "¿qué tiene ésta loca?" ¡pero no me importo! ¡cyrano, porqué moriste...! em... disculpa xD De hecho, he tenido una que otra idea para una secuela, pero dejaré una nota al final explicando más de eso =)

damelifrost: No te preocupes. Henry no tramará nada ésta vez ;)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Tristemente no pude actualizar con la misma rapidez pero al menos aquí está el capítulo ;)

geraldCullenBlack: ¡Me encantó tu comentario! nunca pensé que pudieran integrarse tanto a la historia, meterse realmente en la trama ¡me alegra saber que sí hago bien mi trabajo de escribir! y las palabras que usaste para describir el fic... me llegaron por completo, hasta me hicieron sonrojar. Demasiadas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das y espero que te siga gustando el desenlace de la historia (PD.-Yo también tiendo a ser muy masoquista ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**En Nueva Jersey**

**.**

_**.**_

_Miércoles 22 de Diciembre. Medio día._

_Nueva Jersey_

_._

Jack besó la cabeza de Tooth en un gesto de cariño. Los seguían abrazados, muy felices como para dejar de sonreír. Los licenciados y su tío Henry estaban preparándose para irse. Apenas y los miró. En su lugar, se percató de que el juez Manny estaba hablando con el licenciado Bennet.

—Te lo dije—Tooth le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa—Todo salió bien ¿verdad?

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso corto sobre los labios, apenas una caricia. Pero eso los puso más felices de ser posible.

—Gracias—le dijo, abrazándola más fuerte—No sé qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieras aquí.

Tooth sintió su corazón palpitando a un ritmo acelerado mientras veía los ojos intensos de Jack, diciéndole sin palabras todos sus sentimientos.

—Te mereces esto y más—fue lo único que la dentista tuvo las fuerzas para decir, antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

En ese momento el licenciado Bennet caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. No quería interrumpir la íntima escena, pero se vio forzado a hacerlo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jack.

—Quiere hablar contigo—le dijo a Jack—El juez me refiero.

Tooth parpadeó rápidamente, apretando la mano de Jack.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó la dentista. El licenciado se encogió de hombros.

Jack miró a Tooth con una sonrisa conciliadora. El fallo era inapelable, como el propio Manny había dicho.

—No será nada grabe—le consoló—Vayan al carro, yo los alzando ¿de acuerdo?

No muy convencida, Tooth asintió soltándole la mano después de darle un pequeño apretón. Jack caminó hacia el juez, con la espalda bien derecha y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Manny había bajado del juzgado y le sonreía cándidamente al maestro mientras Jack se acercaba a él. Jack no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Gracias a ese hombre podría quedarse con Pippa el resto de sus días. Criarla y cuidarla como prometió a sus padres. Y no podía caber en sí mismo por esa felicidad.

—Señoría—asintió a modo de saludo.

El juez Manny tenía un sobre entre sus manos y lo veía de vez en vez antes de posar sus ojos en el muchacho. La sonrisa no desaparecía y lucía casi orgulloso.

—Quiero decirle una cosa, señor Frost—le dijo Manny—Ayer, cuando estaba leyendo el caso, había decidido darle la potestad a Henry.

Jack palideció un poco, pero se obligó a recordar que la custodia era suya y que nadie se la podría quitar. Frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión, miró al juez.

—¿Y porqué cambió de opinión?—no era que le desagradara. Pero sería bueno saber.

El juez miró nuevamente la carta en sus manos.

—Tiene amigos que le quieren mucho—dijo, guardando el sobre en su túnica negra—Me llegaron demasiadas cartas de Burguess pidiendo que le diera la oportunidad usted. Me conmocionaron y terminé investigando sobre su persona.

Jack estaba quieto, las manos en los bolsillos del saco y moviendo los dedos nerviosamente sin que se pudiera ver gracias por la tela. Las cartas que venían de Burguess… tenía alguna idea de quiénes las habían mandado. No podía deberles más a sus amigos de lo que ya les debía.

—Me llamó mucho la atención—continuó el juez—Su educación. Y su oferta de trabajo.

Jack bajó un poco los ojos. No era un tema del que le gustara mucho hablar. Ciertamente, no estaba arrepentido de la vida que había decidido tomar para estar con su hermana. Pero alguna que otra noche se durmió pensando que la vida había sido injusta con él.

—¿Y eso fue lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer?—inquirió Jack, mirando al juez fijamente.

Manny asintió.

—Tenía una vida hecha, Frost. Y la dejó solo para poder _convivir_ con su hermana. Cualquier persona que hace de todo por su familia, creo que merece la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezó.—los ojos de Manny eran realmente cálidos mientras continuaba hablando—Vaya a casa y cuide de su hermana con todo el mimo que desee. Sé que hará un gran trabajo. Es un muchacho con gran talento.

Los ojos de Jack repentinamente se humedecieron sin saber del todo la razón.

—¿Por qué me dice éstas cosas, señoría?—Jack miró fijamente los ojos de Manny.

—Dios me mando su caso—se encogió de hombros—Ha pasado su prueba, Frost. Regrese y disfrute de su vida bien merecida. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz navidad—contestó apenas.

Jack miró al hombre que se despedía con un gesto de la mano para salir del juzgado. Había algo en el juez, un aura que irradiaba muy diferente. Por un momento, pensó que estaba viendo a un mismísimo ángel que se despedía garantizándole un buen futuro. Pero desechó esos pensamientos. Manny era una especie de salvador para él, eso los años nunca lo cambiarían. Y le había cumplido un gran milagro. Por eso siempre, siempre le estaría agradecido.

.

Manny entró en su oficina y se quitó la larga sotana negra con un respiro profundo. El caso había marchado perfectamente. Y sabía que tomó la decisión correcta. Agarró el sobre que estaba en su túnica y con una sonrisa, sacó las cartas otra vez. Eran muchas, pero se concentró en una carta de papel verde. La primera que le había llegado. Y la que le movió el tapete.

_Señoría._

_Me llamo E. Aster Bunnymund. Soy de origen australiano, vivo en el pueblo de Burguess estado de Illinois. Le escribo ésta carta porque uno de mis más recientes amigos, Jackson Frost, ha llegado aquí como profesor con su hermana pequeña Pippa. Él enfrenta una demanda en contra de su tío por la custodia._

_Señor, no sé en qué se base la justicia para otorgarle custodia y soberanía de una menor a una persona mayor. Pero con temor de ofenderle, le diré que comete la peor estupidez si le quita la custodia de ésta niña a su hermano. Llevo poco tiempo de conocer a Jackson, quizá usted me considere un atrevido. Pero el tiempo que he convivido con estos dos hermanos me ha hecho percatarme de varias cosas. El tipo de cosas que ustedes jueces nunca pueden ver, porque solamente dictan una sentencia con base en lo que les dicen y nunca indagan realmente en el trasfondo de la historia, no ven el carácter de las personas. Solo ven la farsa que interpretan ante la ley._

_Pippa Frost es una niña hermosa y talentosa con un futuro por delante. Tristemente, la vida le quito muy pronto a sus padres. Pero irradia carisma y felicidad y ¿sabe porqué? Es gracias a su hermano. Jack la cogió hecha un trauma de pérdida y llanto para convertirla en una alegría andante. Si un hermano que se sobrepone a su propio dolor por el bien de su hermana no merece la custodia de la niña, entonces no sé quién sí se lo merezca. Pippa ama intensamente a su hermano, de la misma forma en que la niña es el mundo de Jack. Si los separa, créame cuando le digo que los romperá. La herida que había estado sanando de perder a sus padres será abierta y en ésta ocasión los tumbará, quizá para siempre._

_Por favor, tome en cuenta éstas palabras antes de tomar cualquier decisión._

_Firma._

_E. Aster Bunnymund. _

_Burguess._

Con una sonrisa, Manny metió la carta otra vez en el sobre y lo guardó en un legajo especial de sus documentos más preciados. Éste caso, éstas personas, le habían recordado lo que la justicia realmente era. De lo que se estaba empezando a olvidar recientemente metido en un mundo de jurisdicción y corrupción.

Se sentó en su asiento y se reclinó cómodamente. Todo estaba en paz.

.

Tooth y el licenciado Bennet habían salido del Tribunal hacia el estacionamiento mientras Jack se quedó hablando con el juez. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Jackson Frost salió del tribunal a paso tranquilo pensando que regresaría a casa a tiempo para la navidad y que además, le daría un enorme regalo a su hermana menor.

En el umbral, Jack se sorprendió de encontrarse a Henry de pie con su abrigo puesto. Estaba esperándolo. Usualmente Jack desconfiaría de él. Pero después de tener la custodia y estando al lado de un Tribunal atestado de policías, una confianza abrumadora le llevó a dedicarle una mirada penetrante y caminar hacia él, listo para lo que quisiera decirle.

—Felicidades—dijo Henry, sin alegría pero curiosamente… no sonaba hipócrita—Ganaste.

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

—No me la podrás quitar nunca. Ella es mi mundo.—quería que lo supiera. Quería que supiera que Pippa era de él y siempre lo sería.

Henry sonrió y miró al suelo un momento antes de continuar.

—Me queda claro, aunque esa chica campirana parece estar ganando terreno en tu corazón ¿eh?—Jack iba a replicar pero Henry le ganó retomando la palabra—No quiero que te ofendas, sobrino.

—No me gusta que me llames así.

—Pero lo eres. Siempre seré su tío.

—Genéticamente hablando Henry. No hay nada más que nos una.

Henry lo miró como si quisiera decirle algo importante. Algo sumamente importante. Pero rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

—¿Sabes? me había ilusionado… con una niña en mi casa, sería como tener familia otra vez—una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios—Al igual que cuando te lleve a mi casa ¿recuerdas? Tanto en ese momento como ahora me has quitado esa ilusión.

Jack se estremeció débilmente, no entendía a dónde iba esa conversación.

—¿Familia?

—Familia—asintió Henry—Eso que mi tonto hermano tenía… eso que tú ya tienes… me pregunto si será para mí.

Por un momento, Jack sintió lástima. Una intensa lástima hacia el hombre casi anciano que estaba de pie enfrente de él con los sueños guajiros de tener una familia. Pero pronto se percató de que no debía sentirle algo como lástima. Henry no había hecho nada por cambiar su situación, más que complicarle la vida a personas a su alrededor, como a él.

—Pudiste haber sido más amable—sugirió, pensando que quizá podría usar ese consejo para el futuro—Quizá así… hubiera confiado en ti.

Pero nunca confió y jamás confiaría en él. Henry se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Da igual—se dio la media vuelta—Cuida a la niña. Es hermosa y tiene un brillante futuro.

—Lo sé.

—Como el que tú tenías—agregó con malicia.

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

—Puedes dármela y recuperar esa vida que perdiste por ella—ofreció, aunque sabía que el intento era vano—Después de todo, te lo mereces.

Jack simplemente negó.

—No, Henry. Pippa se queda conmigo.

Henry asintió, ya sabía que eso iba a decir.

—En fin… nos veremos cuando lo quiera la vida.

Sin decir nada más, Henry se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Jack miró la silueta desaparecer a la distancia. Sabía que en algún momento lo vería. Era su tío, lamentablemente. Pero para eso faltaba demasiado tiempo e iba a disfrutar del presente.

.

Tooth estaba sentada en el auto como copiloto, el licenciado Bennet de pie afuera de la puerta abierta. Esperaban a Jack, que se estaba tardando un poco más de lo que pensó. Tooth se obligó a calmarse a sí misma. Estaban bien, todo había salido bien. Repentinamente sentía sus hombros increíblemente flácidos y un cansancio colándose por su cuerpo entero. No se había percatado de lo tensa y preocupada que estaba hasta ahora, que ya no tenía tensión y su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo un merecido descanso.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Aún faltaban cosas por hacer, pero no serían muchas. Podrían regresar a casa y seguir con sus vidas. Eso era lo importante. El brillante futuro que había visto con Jack y Pippa ahora iba a ser una realidad. Eso inmediatamente la hizo sonreír. Abrió los ojos, quizá Jack ya venía de regreso.

Volteó hacia el umbral y encontró a Jack. Pero con él estaba Henry. Ella inmediatamente jadeó, poniéndose de pie casi con un brinco y haciendo que el licenciado se tensara por el movimiento ¿Qué quería Henry con Jack? ¿Acaso le estaba amenazando? ¿Cuándo lo iba a dejar en paz?

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellos cuando el licenciado la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo.

—Cálmese—le dijo—Creo que ellos necesitan hablar, después de todo.

Tooth le miró enojada.

—¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!—gritó—¡No debe, él no puede…!

Pero no pudo continuar porque el licenciado le sonrió.

—Mire, ya viene para acá.

Tooth volteó y miró a Jack. Él sonreía con las manos en los bolsos del abrigo y caminaba ligeramente hacia el auto, como si ninguna preocupación le abrumara. Eso inmediatamente la hizo respirar de alivio.

—Jack ¿estás bien?—le preguntó inmediatamente—¿Qué quería _ese_ contigo?

Jack frunció el ceño ante el comentario despectivo.

—No le tengas tanto odio Tooth—le reprendió suavemente—No vale la pena.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te ha hecho demasiado daño por mucho tiempo—contraatacó—Y no me has respondido ¿Qué quería?

—Sólo hablar—se encogió de hombros—Me felicitó… y me dijo que algún día tendríamos que volver a vernos.

—¡Te amenazó!

—No.

—Pero…

—Es la verdad—la miró—Es mi tío Tooh. Tristemente, pero lo es.

Tooth quería replicar a ese argumento, pero no encontró palabras para eso. Bajó los ojos. La familia a veces era más una cruz que una felicidad.

Jack ignoró por completo esa mirada impotente de Tooth y la abrazó con ternura, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

—Bueno, ya que todo está terminado—dijo, viendo un poco su reloj—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? después iré a comprar unos cuantos regaos y regresaremos a Burguess en la noche ¿te parece?

Tooth lo miró con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Eres sorprendente—agregó.

El licenciado Bennet les dijo que arreglaría los documentos para que se los dieran esa misma tarde, como a las cinco. Jack asintió dándole mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Tras unas rápidas palabras, Bennet regresó al tribual a continuar con su trabajo, dándole tiempo a la pareja de estar solos un rato.

.

Nueva Jersey no era una ciudad. Y no tenían tiempo de ir a Nueva York, aunque lo quisieran. En vez de eso, y habiendo crecido en ese pueblo, Jack llevó a Tooth hacia un restaurante familiar demasiado ameno y además delicioso. Comieron tranquilamente, charlando sobre lo que les depararía el futuro.

Primero hablaron sobre Pippa. Jack no pensaba mudarse de Burguess, menos ahora que había recuperado la plaza y que Pitch estaba detenido y despedido. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a mejorar en la escuela. Pippa era gran amiga de Jamie, así como de otros niños en el pueblo con los que ya llevaba una amistad profunda. Le confesó a Tooth que en otros pueblos a los que iban Pippa no socializaba demasiado, ni había hecho amigos tan cercanos como en Burguess. Estaba convencido de que ahora sin Henry rodeándolos iban a poder ser más felices. Su hermana sobre todo. Le habló de los ahorros que tenía ya para mandarla a la universidad. Tooth se sorprendió de la forma tan profunda en que Jack se interesaba por el futuro de su hermana y con una sonrisa y un tierno beso le dijo que no había persona mejor para encargarse de Pippa.

Después hablaron de ellos mismos. Jack le dijo que estaba pensando trabajar realmente para Norte en medio tiempo, como una forma de tener más ingresos. Pero eso lo haría hasta que su hermana estuviera en secundaria y sus horas de estudio se extendieran más, de manera que su hermana no resintiera tanto su ausencia. Tooth dijo entonces que había planeado remodelar su consultorio, ahora que había una nueva dentista en la ciudad –se vio enterada gracias a Norte– quería que las dos hiciera una asociación. De llegar a un buen acuerdo podría duplicar sus ingresos. Y vaya que no ganaba mal.

Fue en medio de esa conversación donde comenzaron a hablar sobre el futuro de ambos. Por un lado, se sintieron abrumados. Costó un poco que los dos confesaran cuán estrecha se había vuelto su relación, a pesar de que no llevaban saliendo más de dos semanas. Era un poco aterrador pensar en eso, porque veían uno en el otro que comenzaban a depender realmente del otro. Habían tenido malas experiencias en el pasado, pero esos miedos curiosamente estaban disipados. La corazonada en ambos era la misma: todo iba a salir bien.

Y guiados por esa revelación, de que los dos estaban demasiado bien juntos, de que no pensaban para nada en separarse y de que deseaban llevar su relación a otro nivel… bueno, eso le llevó a Jack a hacer una pregunta abrumadora.

—Tooth… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella estaba tomando de su café y se quedó congelada. No había pensado aún en eso.

Jack vio los ojos violetas lleno de sorpresa y se apresuró a explicarle.

—No… no digo que ahora—las palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios—Es muy pronto, lo sé. Tenemos que vivir más, conocernos más a fondo… Pero, cuando llegue el momento… ¿Considerarías un matrimonio conmigo?

Tooth dejó la taza de café en la mesa y bajó los ojos, apretando los labios. Jack se estaba sintiendo nervioso cuando ella apretó sus manos sobre la mesa antes de mirarlo fijamente.

—Sí—dijo entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa—No ahora, claro. Como tú dices, es muy pronto—rio—Pero claro que me casaría contigo, Jack Frost. Nada me haría sentir mejor.

Los dos se sonrieron como bobos enamorados por un buen rato. Ciertamente, no era el momento. Su relación tenía que desarrollarse más y ellos tenían obligaciones personales que cumplir. Pero se sintieron tremendamente felices cuando se miraron a los ojos. Había sido más bien una promesa. De un futuro lejano, pero al final de cuentas, un futuro juntos.

.

Jack fue a un centro comercial donde compró obsequios de navidad atrasados. Tooth regresó al hotel para dormir un poco. Durmió las dos horas que Jack demoró en regresar con sus compras. Él no la despertó, se metió a bañar y se acostó en su cama. Era una habitación con dos camas individuales. Se sonrojó un poco cuando recordó que Tooth le comentó acerca de una cama matrimonial, pero mejor cerró los ojos para descansar. Había sido un día agotador.

Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde cuando el celular sonó despertando a los dos de manera brusca. El licenciado Bennet estaba llamándolos. Jack suspiró antes de contestar, aún se sentía cansado. Tooth se removió en cama para ver mejor a su novio.

—¿Bueno?—el saludo salió acompañado de un bostezo.

—_Lamento interrumpir tu siesta_—le dijo Bennet—_Tengo buenas, mejores y malas noticias ¿cuáles primero?_

—Las buenas por favor.

_—Como buena noticia ¡los papeles están listos! Te los llevaré en un rato._

—Ajá…

—_Como mejor noticia, el proceso contra ese Pitch Black reveló un fraude de millones de dólares. Irá a prisión seguro._

Sonrió un poco.

—¿Y las malas?

_—Una tormenta acaba de azotar la costa Jack. Todos los vuelos están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso._

Eso le hizo abrir los ojos por completo y sentarse en la cama.

—¡¿QUE?!

* * *

Uy... bueno, hasta aquí llegan las cosas.

**¡NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

1-En el capítulo 12 "La Reunión" al final Aster pide la dirección del juez para mandar una carta. La carta de éste capítulo fue la que mandó ese día. Mandó muchas, casi una cada día y al final Norte, Sandy y Tooth también mandaron las de ellos.

2.-MUY probablemente ésta historia tendrá secuela. En la secuela lo que quiero ahondar es exactamente **qué** oportunidades dejó Jack para poder cuidar de Pippa. Tal y como dijo Manny, Jack tenía una vida resuelta que dejó por su hermana. Y quisiera hacer un fic donde esa vida vuelve a llamar a Jack después de unos años... ¿A ustedes les gustaría esa idea? ¿O la descarto y termino el fic sin secuelas?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! el próximo capítulo veremos cómo están las cosas en Burguess xD

Chao!


	20. La Tormenta

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLAIM JOYCE SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues bien sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo pero es que tengo una noticia enorme que darles:

**Empecé mi carrera.** Y de economía para acabarla. Es una escuela demasiado demandante al menos los primeros años y si le sumo las tareas, mi familia, mis amigos y mi pareja créanme que me queda poco tiempo de escribir. Lo hago usualmente fines de semana o entre horas que tengo desocupadas pero definitivamente no podré actualizarles ni traerles historias tan rápido como solía hacerlo antes. Y espero que comprendan eso para que no se desesperen demasiado.

Y bueno eso eso todo. Este capítulo es corto y además extiende el drama xD en serio ¡pero Pitch ya tuvo su merecido! el próximo que empecé será mejor ;)

Comentarios:

frost300: Mil gracias en serio ¡tus palabras me animaron mucho! ^^

nacha: lo que estoy pensando es que Jack no vaya a Navidad... mmm sería muy triste ¿no? aún discuto eso conmigo misma xD

Lunaxcero: jajaja a mi se me olvida muchas veces la contraseña no te apures xD ¡Gracias en serio!

Aly: ¡el abecedary! rayos... ese sí que se me fue de la cabeza lo siento :( haber que puedo hacer con eos ya que tengo la tarde libre xD

damelifrost: ¡Muchísimas gracias! me halagas demasiado :)

Fanatica1Asoaso: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto

Ileidy: jajajaja trilogía no sé si se pueda pero la secuela ya es un hecho ;)

geraldCullenBlack: jajajaja creo que Tooth estará dispuesta a cumplirle los sueños a Pippa sobre todo cuando se de cuenta de cuántas deseamos ocupar su lugar xD (Rayos ya tengo novio... pero no se dará cuenta xD) me alegra no confundirles con mis giros del tiempo porque sabe Dios cómo me esmero ene explicarlo bien y me alegra la forma en que te expresas del fic, me encanta que te transmita mucho =)

Kisanix: sip, tormenta. Lo siento pero se prestó para el fanfic xD Y bueno le atinaste, Pippa será mayor y tendrá problemas amorosos (y no comento más porque arruino lo que vendrá) XD ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Shadamy1510: hola sobrina Shadamy que bueno que te guste y bueno quizá un día nos encontremos en Japón cuando vayamos de visita xD

Cleopatra VIII: Me alegra que te guste tanto xD ¡en serio! y bueno sí la secuela vendrá en proceso.

alexavillagranlopez: jajaja es muy probable que tengan hijos en la secuela, aún estoy viendo qué pongo pero esa es una de mis principales opciones xD

Okanee: esa era la idea ;) ¡captaste todas!

Solita-San: ¡Gracias! Y lamento no comentar tu historia pero es sensacional y más le vale a Pitch que no le haga nada a Jenn grrr

¡Qué de comentarios! me hacen sonrojar :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**La Tormenta**

**.**

**.**

_Jueves 23 de Diciembre_

_Burguess_

_._

Pippa se despertó con un olor a _hot cakes_. Eso por un momento la puso feliz. Un solo instante, porque recordó que su hermano casi nunca le cocinaba hot cakes. Y entonces de golpe abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la habitación de Sophie. Frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie.

Sophie no estaba dormida en su cama. Ante eso solo se encogió de hombros. Caminó con un cambio de ropa hacia el baño donde se encerró y se dio una rápida ducha. Usualmente ella se la pasaba muy bien en la casa de Norte. Cuando se quedaba a jugar. Pero en ésta ocasión la estaban cuidando mientras su hermano estaba en Nueva Jersey. Bajó los ojos. Suspirando, se puso la ropa y se cepilló el cabello.

Tocaron la puerta delicadamente un par de veces.

—¡Pippa, el desayuno está listo!—dijo Jamie a través de la madera.

—Gracias—respondió. Se miró en el espejo. No se veía mal, aunque tampoco buscaba verse bien. Llevaba solo unos pantalones de mezclilla, sus zapatillas y una blusa rosada de mangas largas.

Salió del baño y bajó las escaleras. En el comedor estaba Norte con una enorme sonrisa. Servía los hot cakes en diferentes platos. Jamie y Sophie ya estaban sentados esperándola y la recibieron con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días Pippa!—saludó Norte muy alegre, como solo él podía estarlo—¡Aquí tienes tus dulces hot cakes! ¿Quieres mermelada o miel?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba.

—Un poco de los dos…

Norte colocó los dos jarrones enfrente de la niña y también tomó asiento para comer. El desayuno fluyó extrañamente silencioso.

Norte trataba de ocultar su propio nerviosismo. El juicio había sido el miércoles. En teoría ya debería de haber salido el veredicto. Pero no habían recibido ninguna llamada de Jack, ni de Tooth ni del licenciado Bennet. No sabía si tomar eso como un mal presagio o como uno bueno de que ya estaban de regreso.

Miró a los niños comer. Jamie se veía preocupado por su amiga. Y Sophie estaba alegremente desentendida del mundo, sin percatarse de nada por su inocencia.

Norte miró a los niños mientras comía. Después al árbol de navidad al fondo de la sala. Suspirando echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Vaya Navidad la que se aproximaba.

.

—¿Y cuándo será el juicio?—preguntó Aster, viendo hacia el oficial que estaba en el escritorio.

El oficial revisó los papeles enfrente, dándole vueltas a las hojas un par de veces hasta encontrar la fecha buscada.

—¡En un par de horas!—respondió—¿Desea quedarse al juicio?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—Aster no permitiría que Pitch se saliera con la suya. El maldito tenía un montón de contactos y de personas que harían de todo solo por el miedo que le tenían. Pero de la justicia no se escaparía, no al menos ésta vez.

—Muy bien, puede quedarse sentado a esperar. Será en dos horas exactamente.

Aster le mandó un mensaje a Norte y otro a Sandy enterándolos de dónde estaba. Ellos le respondieron que necesitarían otra vez de su presencia para animar a los niños cuando el juicio terminara. Aster suspiró. Ciertamente podía calmar a Pippa un poco, pero jamás le crearía tanta diversión como lo hacía Jack. Él tenía un enorme don con los niños. Y Pippa necesitaba a su hermano.

Mandó otro mensaje preguntando por Tooth y por Jack. Respondieron que aún no sabían nada de ellos. Si algo había salido mal en Nueva Jersey… mejor no pensarlo.

En dos horas con quince minutos exactamente el juez abrió el caso de Pitch Black. Y Aster tomó asiento al final del pequeño tribunal del pueblo. Miró perfectamente cómo Pitch salía con dos policías escoltándolo y tomaba asiento al lado de su abogado, una enorme sonrisa de petulancia en su rostro. Parecía decirle al mundo "no me harán nada". Y eso enfadó más a Aster.

Pero es que Pitch no se esperaba que el juez era nada más ni nadie menos que el Juez Romenli.

Aster sonrió ante el juez con el que se llevaba tan bien. Ese hombre siempre tendía a ser justo y esperaba realmente que lo fuera en ésta ocasión.

Contrario a lo que pensó, el juicio no duró más de media hora. Pitch tenía un montón de papelería bajo una caja fuerte en la dirección de la escuela y otra en su casa, ya cateada. Las pruebas eran inminentes y el juez miró al director fijamente.

—Jamás pensé que una figura de tanto respeto en ésta sociedad pudiera ser un estafador y mentiroso de primera—habló seriamente, la sonrisa de Pitch al fin cayendo de ese rostro pálido—Eso a mi juicio solamente lo condena más.

—Protesto—dijo el abogado—Señoría, la justicia es ciega y…

—Protesta denegada—Romenil cayó al abogado de una sola mirada—Ha robado millones al gobierno, estafado a la escuela en varias ocasiones y además creado una serie de documentos falsos. Sus delitos se acumulan, señor Black. Y temo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Tomando el mazo, el juez dictó su sentencia.

—Por robo, estafa, abuso de poder y falsificación de documentos, lo condeno Pitchner Black a 35 años de prisión sin derecho a libertad condicional.

Aster no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Pitch, llena de incredulidad y shock.

—¿Qué? ¡Usted me está tomando el pelo! ¡¿No sabe quién soy?! ¡Es…!

Pero los gritos de Pitch fueron apagándose conforme fue jalado por los policías. Pitch forcejó, varias veces, sin por eso conseguir escaparse de la ley.

Antes de ser llevado a la jaula, Pitch volteó y pudo ver perfectamente los ojos verdes de Aster cargados de autosuficiencia. Le devolvió una mirada llena del más profundo odio, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Y Aster se puso de pie, saliendo muy satisfecho del juzgado.

.

—Me suena apagado—dijo Alan, colgando el teléfono celular con un rostro lleno de preocupación—¿Y a ti?

Miró a su esposa con una expresión de esperanza, pero la señora Less apagó su celular negando suavemente con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Tampoco me responde.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos con angustia en ellos. No sabían aún nada de su hija. No era normal que Tooth actuara así. Ella les había prometido antes de irse mantenerse en contacto. Además, el vuelo de la pareja ya debería haber llegado, no planeaban quedarse en Nueva Jersey más de un día.

—¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?—inquirió Alan, sentándose en el sillón al lado de su mujer.

—No lo sé—respondió ella—Lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que el juicio se retraso… o que… perdió—eso último no era nada agradable de pensar.

El matrimonio se distrajo cuando las trillizas regresaron. Habían estado jugando en el patio de Norte con Jamie y Sophie para animar a Pippa. Lucían felices y cansadas.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—¡Divertido!

—¡Genial!

—¡Asombroso!

La señora Less se paró y miró a sus hijas con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba a la cocina. Hacer la cena en ese momento la distraería y además sus pequeñas debían comer. Alan se quedó en la sala, viendo a sus pequeñas quitarse los abrigos y bromear entre ellas mientras corrían hacia la cocina. Solo Ana se detuvo frente a su padre.

—Papá ¿Y Tooth? ¿No iba a llegar hoy?—preguntó—Dijo que estaría aquí para la cena cuando se fue.

El padre miró a su hija con una débil sonrisa y la acercó a él, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

—Tu hermana está bien pero se ha retrasado—mintió, sabiendo que su hija a final de cuentas era pequeña—No te preocupes, la veremos pronto.

Ana sonrió deslumbrantemente y después regresó con sus dos hermanas para seguir bromeando. Eso mientras les llegaba el olor a comida y los sonidos típicos de la cocina, trastes en movimiento y el aceite saltando al fuego.

—Ay hija mía… ¿Dónde estás?

Alan prendió la televisión y puso el canal de las noticias. Fue en ese momento cuando el conductor de televisión avisó de última hora que una enorme tormenta había azotado la costa este, paralizando el tráfico aéreo y terrenal.

—¿Qué?—Alan estaba incrédulo.

¿Su hija estaba bien? ¿Qué tan grande era esa tormenta? ¿Los había tomado desprevenidos? ¿Por eso no subieron al vuelo? ¿Y si habían subido?

En vez de calmarse, aquello le preocupó mucho más.

.

Norte había ido con los Less a preguntarles si ellos sabían algo sobre Tooth. Pero el matrimonio le dijo con tristeza que no tenían idea de qué les había pasado. Su hija no respondía el teléfono y cuando Norte llamaba a Jack el número estaba fuera de servicio.

Fue entonces cuando Alan les mostró en la televisión la enorme tormenta que había arrasado con la costa. Todo el tráfico aéreo y casi todo el terrenal estaba paralizado completamente. El huracán nivel 4 golpeó con vientos de 250 km/h y además una tormenta eléctrica espantosa que estaba causando estragos en todos los servicios eléctricos y satelitales de la zona.

Norte regresó a su casa más angustiado que aliviado. Miró a Pippa, quien gracias a la llegada repentina de Aster estaba otra vez de mejor humor. Habría que decirle.

—Pippa—Norte se inclinó frente a la niña—Ya sabemos porque tu hermano no ha podido llegar.

Le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarla y la niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo, verdad?—estaba a punto de llorar.

Aster colocó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña evitando que las lágrimas emergieran. Después miró a Norte de forma asesina para que cuidara sus palabras.

—No amor, son cosas de la naturaleza—la misma sonrisa no se iba—Una tormenta ha cancelado los vuelos de Nueva Jersey y causó un enorme apagón.

Pippa pareció mostrarse más aliviada.

—¿Por eso Jack no responde las llamadas?

—Exacto. Nada funciona allá, ni teléfonos ni autos ¡Todos deben estar en sus casas u hoteles hasta que pase la tormenta!

Pippa bajó la mirada. Ella entendía, claro. Pero la ansiedad le estaba llegando. Ella quería ver a su hermano, costara lo que costara. Y sobre todo saber qué había dicho el juez.

—¿Y cuánto durará la tormenta?

Norte se encogió.

—Dicen que un par de días.

¿Un par de días? Pero nochebuena era mañana… ella no podía pasar una navidad sin su hermano. Era impensable.

—No te preocupes pequeña—dijo Norte—Tu hermano está bien y te aseguro que ha de estar buscando la forma de contactarse con nosotros.

—¿Tu crees?—la carita de Pippa finalmente brilló de emoción ante esa idea.

—Claro que sí, él te adora.

Pippa sonrió porque sabía que era verdad. Después de eso Aster se la llevó a la planta alta. Sandy estaba con Jamie y Sophie arrullándolos para dormir y una vez que Pippa llegó la acostó mimosamente para continuar con sus suaves ritmos de cuna. Aster se quedó un rato hasta que Pippa parecía estar próxima a dormirse.

Después de eso bajó para confrontarse a Norte.

—¿Qué tan grande es realmente la tormenta?—preguntó.

—Huracán nivel 4, un desastre andando—Norte estaba en el sillón cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos, Pippa no podía saber eso—¿Crees que hice mal?

Aster se sentó enfrente de Norte, negando con la cabeza.

—No, es una niña—confesó—Ella necesitaba esa esperanza.

Los dos hombres se miraron. La reforma educativa se había cancelado definitivamente y Pitch estaba tras las rejas. Pero no sabían nada de la custodia de Pippa ni tampoco si Jack y Tooth estaban bien.

Esta incertidumbre era más aterradora que todas las previas. Esta maldita tormenta que los había tomado por sorpresa.

_._

_._

_Nueva Jersey._

.

La tormenta tenía vientos violentos que causaron la caída de varios árboles. Uno de ellos, para la suerte de Tooth y Jack, cayó sobre el cableado eléctrico haciendo que la electricidad en media ciudad se fuera. Era de noche y la pareja estaba sentada en una misma cama, sin poder verse realmente bien y enfurecidos por las circunstancias climáticas.

—Mi celular está muerto—dijo Tooth, dejando el aparato llena de rabia en el buró. Se había descargado hace media hora.

—Al mío aún le queda casi toda la pila—Jack miró su teléfono—Pero obviamente no tiene nada de señal.

Con los rayos tan espantosos que estaban cayendo no podían esperarse algo más.

La pareja se agarró de la mano. Estaban preocupados. Se suponía que ya deberían ir camino a casa o llegando a Burguess. Todos deberían estar preocupados. No habían podido informarles siquiera el fallo del juicio ¡Y el día siguiente era nochebuena!

—Tiene que haber una forma de poder llamarles.

Jack se paró caminando hacia la ventana. Había zonas de la ciudad donde aún había electricidad y servicios. Intentó ver a través del viento y del agua algún brillo de casas iluminadas, pero no pudo.

—Jack, por ahora no podemos hacer nada—dijo Tooth, que aunque odiaba decirlo era verdad—Ven, vamos a dormir. Mañana seguramente la tormenta se habrá debilitado.

Jack no quería hacer eso. Él quería salir bajo esa lluvia aunque los vientos se lo llevaran volando hasta encontrar un maldito teléfono que funcionara. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía poner su seguridad en riesgo, por mucho que quisiera. Tenía que regresar con Pippa sano y salvo.

A regañadientes regresó a la cama. Tooth le dio un beso en la mejilla que pretendió calmarlo un poco. La pareja no se durmió inmediatamente. Revisaron en el celular de Jack cualquier indicio de que la señal regresara hasta que también se descargó. Ya sin posibilidades de contactarse con nadie, se quedaron dormidos por el estrés y el cansancio.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora!

Por cierto gracias a sus hermosos comentarios la secuela está confirmada, pero sigo pensando cómo desarrollarla y qué cosas poner exactamente, los años que habrán pasado las vivencias que habrán tenido etc. etc. etc... Procuraré irla escribiendo a la par que este fic de manera que pueda subirla cuando termine éste. Y el título sigue dando vueltas en mi mente ¿Ustedes qué título sugieren?

En fin. Gracias por leer en serio ¡Nos vemos a la próxima! =)


End file.
